


Starts With a Spark

by JediJewels25



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Akari becomes his friend anyways, Anime, F bombs are dropped, F/M, Fushimi is an ass, Gen, HOMRA - Freeform, Homra is basically the jets, I've fallen in love with K, Kings demons and magic, Medium to high language, Mikoto is life, Mikoto is love, SCEPTER 4 - Freeform, Shiro is not the focus, There are a lot of charaters, Yata is a dork, Yata is my son, inspiration from a few other shows, the colorless king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJewels25/pseuds/JediJewels25
Summary: You never associated with Homra if you knew what's good for you. The Red Clan's nothing but trouble. Everyone knows that. Akari Godusa knows that. However, late one night Akari gets attacked on her way home from work. The only reason she's still alive is because of a Homra punk named Yata. It sounds backwards, and maybe it was, yet Akari finds herself getting pulled into Homra and its king; Suoh Mikoto. And maybe, just maybe, it isn't such a bad thing after all.





	1. Only Holding On For Tonight

You never associated with Homra if you knew what's good for you. The Red Clan's nothing but trouble. Everyone knows that. Akari Godusa knew that. You mind your own business, keep away from the reds, and do what you're told. That's how things are for a girl like her. 

She worked at a shop, because she couldn't afford to go to any fancy schools like the other girls. Six days a week, Akari either opened the shop at 6am or closed at 11pm. She lived in a halfway house. The money she got from working went mostly into food for the other kids, or buying them new clothes. If she wasn't so soft she might have been able to go to school, get a better job, and move away. But Akari cared too much, so she helped take care of the other 7 kids. That was just how her life was. Sometimes Akari was the only one managing the store. Other help cycled out. No one ever stayed; except her. They always move on to better things, or quit because they didn't want to grow up yet. But Akari didn't leave for some reason. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for. She just had a feeling. 

Today there was someone else to hold down the shop so Akari could go on her lunch break. She took her bento box and walked up the hill to a concrete block she used as her lunch spot (when she got her lunch break). Akari sat down and ate her food thoughtfully; savoring the precious time. She paid attention to nothing. The people walking by, clouds drifting in the sky, a gentle breeze picking at the baby hairs that refused be put up in her bun. 

Akari wouldn't say she was very noticeable. Her dark violet hair she kept up durning the day; at night it fell 4 inches past her neck when she let it down. She had green eyes, a small noes, and a round face. She wasn't very tall, neither fat nor skinny just somewhere in between. For work she wore a white button down shirt, a black skirt, a blue apron, white knee high socks, and black flats. Rather ordinary. Akari sighed as she chewed. She liked being outside. She wished she could spend all her time outside. It gave her a sense of peace. Akari chewed absently, setting the empty box down. Resting her hands behind to lean back to stare up in the sky. 

Perhaps it was the commotion that snapped her attention out of the sky. Or maybe it was the energy shift. Whatever it was, Akari's head looked towards a passing group of hooligans. In her gut she deduced the guys were the Red Clan. They walked as a pack, one boy on a skate board. She should have turned away, fearful of making eye contact. Yet, Akari watched them unable to tear her eyes away. Their energy was... strange. She had no words to describe it. 

A tall blond man with tinted glasses sensed her, and turned his head. Akari was snapped out of her trance. She hopped up, scooped her dishes, and hurried back to the shop flushed. She did not like that encounter. She vowed it would be her only. The Red Clan was trouble; and ordinary, gentle, Akari Godusa would not associate with gangbangers such as the likes of Homra. 

Akari closed that night, she was set to close for the next two nights as well and then it would be her only day off because she shop was always closed on Sundays. Saturday she would also have to open as well, a 17 hour day. At least she'd have a two hour lunch break and another hour break at 6 pm. It was her own fault for always agreeing without putting up fuss. But they were short handed, another teenager boy quit. After locking up the safe, turning the lights off, locking both locks on the door and checking twice that it was indeed lock, Akari nodded to herself. It was a warm night so the only other accessory she had was a small black cross bag that she kept her wallet and keys in. Despite being tired, Akari walked quickly. She did not like being out alone so late at night; no one was there to walk with her. She didn't really have friends. She was always working, and she did not tolerate self absorbed kids that always seam to be around. 

The halfway house Akari lived in was a 25 minute walk from the shop. And that was with her short cuts. Making it so when she got home it was going on 11:47. Akari went around the back onto the shed roof where saw her neighbor, Satoko, smoking on her own ledge. Akari climbed over in the dim light by muscle memory. She sat next to Satoko, who lit a second cigaret and passed it over. Akari smoked on occasion mostly for the social interaction. Or when she was stressed and needed a release.

"Anythin interestin t'day?" Satoko released a expert drag. 

Akari relaxed, letting her own drag loose into the open air. "I think I saw the Red Clan on my break."

"The hell they doing out of their side of town?" Satoko snorted. She was a few years older but the closest person to be called a friend. They were very similar; worked long hours and were generally unsatisfied with their lives but had no fire to change them. 

"I don't know, soon as I saw them I hurried back to the shop. I don't need that kind of trouble." Akari exhaled. 

"Good. Red's are violent. Too much temper left unchecked, and they don't care if you get hurt cause you were in the way. They fight mostly guys, but they don't care gender if ya in the way." 

"I know that, anyone who knows anything about the Red Clan knows that." Akari frowned, letting her cigarette burn down. 

~

5 am came far too early on a Saturday. The rest of the house was pretty much still asleep. Akari quietly got up, navigated her way through the room she shared with three other kids and their messes. Downstairs, Akari made breakfast and lunch for herself. She used a black clip to her hair up in the mist of cooking. 

Akari ate her breakfast as she walked, carrying her lunch in her bag. Eating and walking she took her time. She still got to the shop fifteen minutes before opening. She put her apron on, made sure the displays were neat, the door unlock, and open at 6 'o clock sharp. 

The mornings always were slow, took time to warm up. It'd pick up around ten when people were awake and had eaten. The flow would flux throughout the rest of the day. There was a girl that came on at 8 and her shift ended at 2. Akari took her lunch break at 11 so she'd be back in pleanty of time before the help left. With the extra time she had Akari took the time to get some shopping done. She was specifically looking for a new coat. She had own she got from a yard sale; it was an ugly brown that was two sizes too big, several staines she never got out no matter how she treated them, and still retained a strange smell. It would be nice to have one that was newer, better fit. Akari was looking at the window display when her ears perked up to giggling. Some school girls showing each other silly things on their PAs. She felt a pang of jealousy. She'd never be able to afford even the old models. Even if she saved up, the Madam would ridicule her why she spend money on such a stupid toy instead of important things such as food and clothes. Or medicine when one of the kids got sick, new shoes when they wore holes into the owns they have, blankets when the summer's past and moths have eaten away at the old ones. 

She shook the thoughts away, moving on. But she didn't pay attention looking down at her feet. Akari nearly ran into a child, and to avoid her, Akari stepped to the side and ran into a basket of apples. "Shi- I'm sorry!" Akari caught her self from cursing in front of the kid and knelt down to pick up the fallen fruits. 

The girl stared at her with warm violet eyes, 'how strange'. She thought to herself. Most people would stare at the strange child with her pale skin and ivory hair and her dark dress. Yet this woman was focused on the ground cleaning up the mess she had made. Not even a double take. 

"Akari!!!!" A stranger called from behind and the woman with the violet hair turned to look at a blond teenager. 

"What?"

"We need you back at the shop."

"I still have twenty minutes of my break left." Akari was annoyed. 

"We're overflowing and need faster hands or we'll lose customers. You're boss today anyways." 

Akari sighed. 'Curious.' She looked... sad. As if she was accepting her fate, but it was tired. Defeated. The child cocked her head to the side slightly.

Akari smirked bitterly as she set the basket right and stood up. "I'll be right there." She brushed her skirt off and walked back to the shop. The child watched go until she was out of sight. 

"Anna," the smooth voice of Izumo was by her side, "What are you looking at?" 

"Hmm." Anna hummed her response, before she followed back to home base. 

~

The rush spend things up, but in the afternoon began to trickle down, so time slowed down too. The later in the day the customers became fewer and fewer; the hours dragged. The sun set, a couple people wandered in, a few things were bought. The street lamps were lit. Akari read a book to distract from the crawl. 

The little bell rang as the door was opened. Akari looked up and frowned. It was Homra, a few of them anyways. Probably looking for something to do while they waited for another fight. There the boy with a skateboard, a big guy with a goatee, a boy with a cap and a hood on, and one with just a black cap. 

"You hear to buy something?" Akari was firm. She wanted them out of the shop but she didn't want to provoke them. "If not, leave. And there's no skate boards in the shop." 

"You got something to say? Hood and hat boy smirked at her. 

"I don't make the rules." Akari held her ground, "But you're scaring away paying customers and wasting my time." She looked back dow at her book but kept them in her peripheral in case they made any sudden moves. "I'm sure you can find somewhere else to entertain yourselves." 

After a beat she heard them mutter, the door open, and the boys shuffle outside. She exhaled the breath she was holding. She never wanted to do that again. Despite her firm demeanor, Homra terrified her. She looked at the clock; 7:52. Akari sighed and went back to reading. 

Most nights it was dead by 9, the weekend however people stayed out later to drink. But by 10 no one was actually shopping. The last hour was always the worst. Akari was the only one in the only shop opened on the block. The only other places were bars and drunks. 

Akari was burnt out, it had been such a long day. Thank God she had tomorrow to lounge in bed. She planned on doing nothing until noon at least. It was a particular sate of exhaustion that hits after hour twelve, and she was just running on empty. Akari started closing up at ten, and then at 10:30 some tipsy girls came in. They screwed around, grabbing something then looking around, putting it back and picking something else up and then repeating. They finally paid and left a quarter past closing time. It was 11:20 when Akari locked the door. All she wanted to do was pass out in her bed. 

She was too tired to hurry at her normal fast pace. Too tired to care. No one was out this late. Akari began to sing to herself off tone just to stay awake. "I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower, that you made with plastic power. Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away. Where a paralytic dreams that we all seam to keep, drive on engines till they weep will, future pixels in factories far away. So call the mainland from the beach you heart is now washed up in bleach the waves are rising for this time this year. And nobody knows what to do with the heat, under sunshine when all en meat, rain is falling like rhinestones from the sky." 

"Well isn't that a cheery song." Akari jumped out of her skin at the low voice. There were a couple of guys smoking in the alleyway she was passing by. Akari fowned and started walking again, a bit faster. 

But the creeps followed, "Awe now where ya goin sweetheart?" They reeked of cigarettes and alcohol, and Akari got an awful feeling. "What's the rush? Why don't you come hang with us. We know a cool party." 

"Uh, no thanks." Akari tried to walk past them but their long legs allowed to keep in front of her. Akari was starting to get a mixture of fear and anger in her gut. "Let me pass."

"Oh come on babe," one of the creeps leaned closer to her, "Don't be like that. We just want to have a lil fun thats all." 

"I said no, leave me alone!" 

"Hey were just a couple of nice guys who just want to have a little bit of fun."

Akari felt her adrenalin kick in. She wanted these men away and clearly they weren't going to leave her alone. Her hand made a fist and Akari socked the man enclosing her personal space right in the noes. Before she blinked she back-fisted the other guy on his ear. When they moved out of the way enough Akari made a break for it. 

"Come back here you Bitch!" 

Akari ran hard, she had no idea where she was going. She was off her normal path, now she was trying to lose her pursuers. She ducked down alleys, turned down streets, changed direction and used objects as obstacles to put more distance between them. She never looked back to see how close they were. She knew they were still after her by their vulgar language and heavy footfalls. Her lungs began to burn and she felt so frantic it was a miracle she didn't trip up and fall. Akari spotted a fenced off alley across the street and went for it. She jumped, scrambled up and over, and dropped over the other side. She snared her skirt on the top and felt it rip. Akari kept going. The fence gave her an added 10 seconds. 10 seconds was a lot when you're being chased. 

Akari turned the corner and made a split decision to duck behind a dumpster instead of continuing to run behind the buildings. Akari prayed as she leapt into the shadows they would thing she was still running. 

It was so hard to hold her breath after running so hard, but she was making too much noise gulping for air. She covered her mouth and noes with her hands; tried to listen over her heartbeat in her ears. A set of footsteps went past her hiding place. Akari waited until she was sure they had faded. She took some big breaths and went back the other way. Akari had no idea where she was. When she found a way back onto the street, it wasn't a street she recognized in the dark. She swallowed as she tried to catch her breath. She needed to find a street sign or a building to tell her where she was so she could get home. 

Akari kept glancing over her shoulder, every little noise made her adrenalin spike. She needed to focus. At the end of the street was a lit sign to a bar. It took her a moment to connect it was the Homra bar. "Crap." She exhaled. She pause, trying to figure out where in the city she was. 

"There she is!" The men chasing her found her. Akari sprinted to get away. But she miscalculated and down the block, ducked into a dead end. 

"Shit!" Akari was pinned down. 

"Comm'er!" One lunged at her. Akari made a shrieking noise as she dodged and struck her fists out. His friend however did not wait his turn. She barely managed to handle one, there was no way she was quick enough for two. 

Akari let out a scream when one of the thugs grabbed her hair clip and ripped it (and some hair) off her head. The other uppercut right into her stomach and she doubled over. She shut her eyes in pain. She felt one hook his rough hand around the back of her neck and threw her into the wall. Her shoulder took most of the impact. Them she was grabbed and thrown again, this time into the ground face first. 

"Please, Stop!" She knew it was pointless to beg mercy from these animals but she couldn't help herself. 

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" That got her a swift kick to the ribs. He did it again, and his friend joined in. And over her pained cries she heard them say, "This is your fault! We were just being nice. This is all your fault." 

After one too many they stopped. Akari tasted blood in her mouth. She was pushed onto her back. He paused with a smirk as he reached into his pocket. He crouched down and in the reflected light she saw the bloodlust in his eyes; the glint of the blade. A switchblade. 

"I'm gonna make you pay for that. You ungrateful slut." His free hand grabbed a fistful of her shirt to lift her up and pressed the knife down on her cheek, "you're going to learn some manners." 

Akari shook, these men were capable of anything. 

"You're the one who could learn some manners pal." A new voice called out. The three turned their heads. There was a figure at the opening. At Akari's angle he was backlit so she couldn't discern any features. 

The man let Akari's shirt go and stood up, "This isn't any of your business." 

"You're on Homra turf. That makes it Homra business." 

"You wanna go? We'll kick you ass and I don't see any of you're buddies backing you up." 

Akari could hear the twisted amusement in the newcomers voice. "That so? I was hoping for a fight." 

Akari crawled back. The men blocked the only exist so she pushed back until she was pressed into the wall and watched. 

"You're gonna fucking regret messing with us." One of men that attacked her told him as they stalked forward. 

"Hm. You're the ones who's going to regret messing with Homra." He set his skate board down and pushed off towards them. 

He was quicker than them, even with out his board. He dogged their slow stabs/ punches, then hit back. He circled them to get at their backs, ribs, and other places they left open. The unarmed guy he punched right into the wall. The other guy was still determined. Skater boy grabbed the arm wielding the weapon to control. He threw an elbow and put the arm in a hobo arm bar; dislocating the elbow. The guy screamed out in pain and dropped the knife. Skater boy threw and elbow to the face, grabbed it and smashed it again into his knee. Once the guy was on all fours he spun around to gain momentum to knock him out cold with his board. 

The guy left standing was glowing. Akari blinked, at first she just though she was seeing things but no, he was glowing red. It came off of him in waves, like a fire. He illuminated the dead end. It was terrifying, yet mesmerizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit* song Akari sings is Rhinestone Eyes By Gorillaz


	2. Broken Bones; No Tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The direct aftermath off the attack: Akari get's on Homra's radar, and her day goes from bad to worse.

Yata's confidence faded in the presence of a girl. He was tough in every aspect, except when it came to interacting with girls. So when his glow diminished, which grew from the energy of the fight, they stared at each other in the dark. 

"H-Hey, you alright???" Yata called out awkwardly. He didn't talk to any girls beside Anna and that was different. Anna was like the little sister to Homra. He received no answer. "Ah shit." He pressed on the end of his board to pick it up and walk closer. "Hey! You okay? Did those shithead hurt you?" He called again, sweating a little. 

It was too dark so he taped into his powers to illuminate them. The girl drew a breath and lifter her hand up in front of her. Yata realized he was scaring her. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He stepped back to show good faith. He noticed her other hand was wrapped around her ribs, "A-Are you hurt?" 

The girl blinked. "I'm not going to hurt you." Yata assured again, "Can you stand?" If she was fine he'd leave her alone; which was what he was hoping. 

The girl decided she'd attempt it, and tried to push herself up to her feet. She winced as pain struck across her torso and paused. 

"Shit." Yata muttered as he closed his eyes. He put out his flame and extended his arm out. The girl watched him carefully before she took it and let him help her up. "Where do you live?" Yata asked. She still didn't answer him. "*sigh* Come on, I know a place where you'll be safe." 

~

Izumo Kusanagi was very proud of his bar. It was imported from England and kept in mint condition. He was always keeping it clean and orderly. There were a couple guys lounging on the couches. Their leader Mikoto sat at the bar, Anna sat next him. Izumo looked up when the door opened and was puzzled at the sight of Yata walking in with a strange girl. Most of the room also looked up at well, including Anna. 

"Hey Kusanagi, you got a med kit?" Izumo nodded and went to get it. Yata nodded his head for the girl to walk in farther, "Sit wherever." 

The girl was tense, but she took a heavy seat at a table close to the door. She studied the room around her; taking in every detail. She was in enemy territory. The skater boy may have saved her life but that doesn't mean him and his pals wouldn't gang up on her at the drop of a hat. 

Anna hopped off her stool and walked over to the new face. The blond with tinted glasses followed over with a case, "Who's your friend Yata?" 

"She's not my friend, I found her outside getting pumbled by a couple of shitheads." Yata took a seat at the couch with his back turned, "Never even see her before." 

"You came into the shop." Akari spoke for the first time. She had been trying to figure out where she'd seen his face before. "I kicked you out because I was worried you'd trash it and I was alone." 

'Humph,' Yata grunted. 

Izumo smiled and set the case on the table. Anna peered at her. "What's your name?" Anna asked. 

She watched these people warrily "Akari, whats yours?"

"Anna."

"Anna, thats a nice name." Akari was a little more at ease, though she wonder why this little girl was hanging around a place like this. 

"You're hurt." Anna stated. It wasn't a question. 

Akari looked at the case, "Yeah, just a little." She grunted as she opened the case and assessed what they had. She grabbed a bandage wrap and a couple of smaller bandages. "Is there a restroom?" Akari asked. 

"Up the stairs, first door on the left." Izumo told her. Akari got up slowly and followed his directions. 

Mikoto, who was still the entire time, watched her form leave from the reflection in the glass. When she was out of sight he spoke, "The thugs?"

"Crumpled in the dirt, where they belong." Yata huffed. "No one hits a girl and gets away with that shit."

~  
Alone in the privacy of the small bathroom was Akari able to ascertain the damage. Her hair was matted and hung low. The hair clip long gone. Her face was pale and dirty, she looked half dead. Her clothes were ruined. She unbuttoned and tugged her shirt off her shoulders. The right side of her ribs were already swollen and bruised. After gingerly prodding she concluded two were broken. 

Her hands, and shoulder where she collided with the wall, were all scraped up. She told herself she was lucky, it could have been a lot worse. She might have cried if she wasn't so exhausted. The only reason she was still even standing was the adrenalin lingering in her system. Someone once told her adrenalin lasted 20 minutes in girls after an event. First, Akari wrapped her ribs. It the was most damage but that was about the only thing to be done about them. She'd have to take it easy until they'd finally healed. She turned the tap on and washed her cuts. It stung. Akari grunted through the pain. When they were clean she covered them with bandages to keep them from getting infected. 

Then she just stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her brain was so tired it was just stupid at this point. Unable to process anything more. She knew she should go home. She'd rest for a second; close her eyes for just a moment. And then she'd go home. 

~

Izumo knocked on the bathroom door. It was closing time, the rest had either gone home or were crashed somewhere out of sight. The girl Yata brought in had been in there far too long. Even Anna had been sent to bed. 

He knocked again before her tried the door knob. It wasn't locked. The door opened and found her crumbled against the wall, asleep. ~Tsk. Poor thing was probably exhausted after her ordeal. 

Izumo turned to his king, "You think anybody's waiting for her?" 

Mikoto observed the tired face; the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her ripped white shirt was discarded next to her, but she was decently covered enough by the bandages and her bralette. The wrap was expertly done, made him wonder where she learned to handle broken ribs.

~*~

When Akari woke she did not recognize where she was. She was on a couch covered in a blanket and wearing a man's shirt. She knew because it was large on her frame and smelled of male deoderent. She turned her head, she was in a bar. 

"Ah she finally wakes." The bartender greeted, coming over with a glass of water and two small pills, "For the pain." Akari, with some difficulty, sat up. Her torso hurt when she tried to move. She took the pain killers and drank the water down quickly. 

"Where am I?" She passed the empty glass back. 

"Homra bar, and subsequent headquarters." When he saw the frown on her face he decided to help fill in the blanks. "You were attacked last night. Yata found you and brought you here. We would have taken you home but you passed out, and there was no forwarding address and you don't have your PA for us to call someone." 

"I don't have a phone. And there's really no one to call." Akari turned so her feet hung off the edge. 

"lose it of break it?" Izumo asked; polite conversation. 

"Can't afford one. I'm a stray." 

"Ah." He understood. 

Akari recalled what she could on the events but some of it was a blur. She did remember being attacked. The boy who glowed red like fire. Cleaning her wounds. "What time is it?" She asked. 

"Quarter to noon. It was midnight when you came in." 

Akari processed the information deciding to stand up. "Thank you for your hospitality." 

"Sure you don't want something to eat?" 

Akari shook her head. She pulled her flats on, grabbed her bag. And combed her finger through her unkept hair. She bowed her head, "thanks again-"

"Izumo, Izumo Kusanagi." He nodded. 

Akari gave a single nod and located the door. It was bright out she adjusted, and figured out how to get home. As she walked she thought about what she needed. She have to wash up, get something to eat, rewrap her ribs. Find some decent clothes so she could get a new uniform since her's was ruined. She didn't even know what happened to her shirt. Must have been thrown out.

~  
Anna came down not long after. She stared at the door. "Akari left." 

"She wanted to go home." Izumo told the little girl. 

Mikoto slunk in, taking a seat at the bar as usual. 

Anna went to sit with him, as per usual. "I saw Akari in front of the shops. She looked sad." 

"Now don't get attached Anna. The girl's a stray, I doubt you'll even see her again." Kusanagi told her. 

~  
No one really noticed her absence at the halfway house. The younger kids were kicked out in the yard to burn energy while the older ones took turns keeping an eye on the youngers or do chores. (Sweeping, dishes, dusting, laundry.) The basic cleaning to make the place somewhat decent. Akari got out of it because she would agree to go shopping. 

The bonus was she had the washroom to herself. She decided her skirt wasn't too destroyed, that with a bit of threat she could mend it. She would have to get a new shirt that day for work tomorrow. Akari used a bowl and washcloth to give herself a sponge bath. She picked out a long pink skirt and a yellow tank top. Not her style however it was what fit for the warm whether. 

Akari check in with what groceries that were needed, and wrote down a list. The painkillers help ease her ribs for a while. Akari went out and got the food. Rice, eggs, veggies. She picked up some allergy meds going into the season knowing half the kids would have runny noses and coughing. She found a nice enough shirt to replace her old one; it was the most expensive item. 

Akari resigned herself to only buy what was on the list as necessities. It was strong discipline. But she did like to wander into the more 'unique' stores to she what was there, find something strange. Window shopping for the items she imagined having if her life was different. It was rather therapeutic, to have endles amount of time just to herself. No set agenda. She figured out a while ago it helped recharge her metal health going into the work week. No concept of time. 

The sun sank towards the horizon. Akari had wasted a whole day and it was wonderful. She was walking back home through the last market streets. She paused at a table displaying decorative combs and slips. 

"Those are really pretty." A boy smiled at her. He had light brown hair and puppy brown eyes. 

"Yes they are nice." Akari moved on, thinking he was a sales boy. 

 

Akari was looking down forward as she walked. She balanced the bag of groceries on her good side so it didn't press into her ribs. "Huh?!" There were police cars in front of building, her home. 

Akari's eyes widened. She hurried over to an officer, "What is going on here?"

"Ma'am do you live at this establishment?"

"Yeah why?"

"We need you to come with us for some questions."

"Why? What's happened?!" 

"Ma'am this is not a request. Either come peacefully or I'll be force to make a formal arrest." The officer stated and opened the back door. 

Akari didn't want to get in trouble so she slid into the seat and the officer shut the door. She looked back at her home, 'What the hell happened?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how many chapters this will be, I'm just trying to develope the story. Anywho, Thank you for the kudos! Next chapter will be posted either today ir tomorrow.


	3. Feels Like I'm Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homra was made up of the same kids. The abaddoned, the abused, the angry, the wronged. Mikoto was just like them, he pittied them. That's why he looked out for his gang. To turn their rage into fire, to be used for something worth it.  
> Akari checked all the boxes exept she had no anger. Not even a spark. Or at least that's what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning* There is beginnings of alcohol abuse towards the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Good news! You get some more awkward Yata.

Akair stood in the middle of the street. It had truly been a crappy weekend. It was about 7 pm, or maybe closer to 8. She had been detained in a holding room for three hours; answering the same stupid questions and filling of form after form as a statement. 

What happened, to put it simply, was the Madam of the house was arrested and being charged for fraud. Apparently, she was taking the money the government provided for the kids and lying about what she was using it for. Akari revealed she was spending her own money to keep everyone alive and healthy.

When it was finally cleared that Akari was not involved in any of the illegal activity she was released. She was able to pack a bag of what was hers, anything else was repossessed and the house promptly shut down and locked up. As for the kids they were all being taken away. The government stepped in and already have them relocated to foster homes and houses. They would be taken care of, with a roof over their heads and a warm bed and food in their stomachs until one day someone decided to make them apart of their family. But Akari was 21; an adult. Once she was released she was on her own. 

She was free. She no longer had to spend half her pay checks on an army of kids. Or stay up with them all night when they got sick. Or discipline when there was a pointless squabble. She didn't have to look out for anyone else anymore. She can just shop for herself, worry about food for herself. Her money was all hers. She was now only responsible for herself. 

Akari was all alone. 

And it was awful. 

~ 1 week later~ 

"...So when you close up for the night, you take the cash from the register and put it in the safe. You make sure the toilet is flushed and there's toilet paper. The shelves have to be neat, the lights off except for the back one, you lock both locks on the door and double check it really is locked before you leave." Akari was training - a new girl. She rarely recalled the names. They cycled through so many people it wasn't worth remembering every damn name. 

She also didn't care. Akari had a rotten week and was in no mood. After the halfway house was shut down she was displaced. Satoko told her she could crash with her so long as she worked for her keep. It was a temporary solution. A bandaid for broken ribs. 

It wasn't that she was ungrateful. It was that it was just one step up from being homeless. The main issue was that Satoko had her own problems that Akari was uncomfortable with. Sometimes her 'friend' would come over at odd hours in the night. Sometimes she took pills. Akari knew Satoko was just trying to manage the emptiness, but she didn't want to stay there longer than she had to. So she went to work and trained the new kid, and one day she'd have enough saved up to find somewhere else to stay. Akair went over the rules again before she left an hour later. It was early in the evening. She had an errand to run. 

Akari had picked up a pack of cigarets and matches earlier in the week, she pulled one out to calm her nerves. She had been trying to build up her courage all day. Hell, she doubt why she was even doing this. 

Across the street was the Homra bar. In her bag was the shirt she had taken from there, washed and folded. It was barely an issue, returning a stupid t-shirt. But Akari never liked the feeling of being in debt to someone; and she certainly didn't want to have any ties to the gang. Akari went over the plan over and over in her head while she smoked. She would walk in, set the shirt down, and leave. Minimal conversation, just get in and out as clean as possible. Akari swore this would be the last time she'd interact with these people. 

The door opened and Kusanagi looked up. A few of the boys hung around the couch. "The stray returns." Kusanagi smirked as he cleaned glasses, "how are the ribs?"

Akari pulled the light grey shirt out and set it on the bar. "I don't know who is the owner, but I thank them for letting me borrow their shirt." 

Kusanagi chuckled, "Aren't you formal. We didn't expect you back, or to return the shirt." 

Akari turned to leave. The door opened and she almost ran into Yata coming in. Yata felt he checks heat up as he cleared his throat. 

"Hey wait." Akari stopped him, "You're Yata right?" 

"Uh yeah." He tensed up. 

Akari remembered how he had glowed red in the alley. "I- I just wanted to say thanks for you know, saving my life." 

Yata shrugged, "They deserved it." 

"Still, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead in an alley if you hadn't come along." Akari took a deep breath, "So, we square?"

"What does that mean?" Yata's eyes narrowed. 

Akari held her hand up, "Hey, I don't want anymore trouble. I've had more than my fill of it. I just want to make sure there no debt between us." 

"What debt?" Yata was a bit dense.

Akari's eye brows furrowed but she bit her tongue. If he was too dense she wouldn't bother giving him the option. The door open and they both turned their heads. The tall Mikoto stood in the doorway with a cigaret at his lips. He looked between the two, his bright amber eyes dragging from Yata to Akari. 

Akari cleared her throat and stepped back, "Forget about it." She looked and the ground, then eyed the redhead. Mikoto walked past them. Akari turned to go out the opened door. 

"Sure you don't want to stay for a drink?" Kusanagi called . She turned her head back and he saw it in her eyes. She wanted to. She had the look, the look of a defeated person. Someone who had been beaten down to the breaking point. He'd seen it before in plenty of kids, boys actually. Seeing it in her almost broke Kusanagi's heart. 

Akari found restraint. This was not the place for her to indulge. She turned back and left this place behind. But it was far too early to go to Satoko's where she'd just sleep. "Fuck it." Akari muttered as she walked to the closest market. She was going to buy a bottle. 

~  
"What." Mikoto asked flatly. He knew Izumo well enough when he was waiting to say something. 

"You know the stray kinda fits our pack. Seams like she'd our kind of trouble." Kusanagi suggested. 

"No." Mikoto shot down. 

"Come on, you saw her. She's one of us." Kusanagi set the rag he used to clean down. 

"No she's not. She doesn't want to be." Mikoto looked straight ahead. It was true that he had a soft spot for the kids like him. His clan was made up of the odd man out. The abused and the abandoned. Because they understood each other in a way no one else did, shared the same anger. But that was the problem with the stray; she had no anger. No fire in her. She's already given up. He couldn't help her. "Theres not even a spark in her. Just let her go wander off where she wants to be. She's not Homra." 

~*~ 

That should have been the end of it. The last time Homra would ever cross paths with Akari Godusa. 

Yeah, it never seams to work that way. It didn't help that their circles ran close. 

Come Sunday, as it was her day off and she had just been paid, Akari set half to save and the other half she decided to spend on getting drunk. She had gotten into a fight with Satoko the night before, her ribs were still healing, and frankly she didn't want to sit around alone with her thoughts all day. So she'd drink so she wouldn't think or care about how shitty her life way. 

Akari waited until 4, (an early but reasonable time) to start her drinking. She was well aware she'd suffer an awful hangover in the morning but she didn't have to go to work until 12:30! By 6 she was fairly tipsy. Akari met a group that invited her to go to another bar. She didn't care. She wasn't really drinking much because she had a low tolerance. But it was enough that she started bitching; her living situation, her drug addict roommate, Homra. 

"You know," The bartender started holding her drinks back, "You should be careful what you say. Those guys have violent tempers and tend to lash out at anyone bad mouthing them. 

"Fuck Homra." Akari replied. She never got to curse in the halfway house because of the kids, or work because it would be unprofessional. She she got to let it out now. 

She put what she owed down, finished her drink, and walked outside. Akari wandered around for a bit, just letting the affects of the alcohol hit her. At 8:45 she decided to find another place to drink and thus continued her night well into the evening. She'd have a drink or two, then sit or walk around for an hour or two, then find another place to drink at. 

~  
It was 12:20 am. Akari was actually good with drinking but she wasn't in the mood to go to Satoko's just yet. She was the only drunk kicking around, but she kept her distance. Akari was leaning against brick in the shadow of an alley so she wouldn't be noticed. Of course she couldn't see anything when she wanted to smoke. 

"Dammit!" Akari cursed when she dropped her cig trying to find her stupid matches. 'Screw this.' She huffed, stepping back out on the street. "HEY, watch where you're doing!" Akari barked at the guy she just check shoulders with. 

"What did you just say?" The guy turned to look at her. 

"You heard me." Akari snorted, trying to find her pack of cigarets. 

"Do you know who I am, who I run with." The guy demanded. Akari glared at him for far longer than it should have taken. Her brain was slow. 

"Kid, no one cares." She muttered as she found them. Now where were here damn matches?

The guy grabbed her arm, "listen here-"

"Akagi," Mikoto's deep voice rang, "Let her go, she's drunk." The clansmen did as he was told and adjusted his black Homra cap. Mikoto, with his own lit cigarette and hands in his pockets, stared her down, "Go home before you get your ass kicked again." 

"Screw you, I don't have a home." Akari raised her voice, "And I don't need you defending me, I can take care of myself." 

Shōhei Akagi stepped back shocked. No one had the guts to talk to the Red Kings like that. No one who didn't regret it afterwords. There was no way this was going to end well; which was why he was going to step back and watch. 

Mikoto tilted his chin down to look at her better. Like a parent giving their misbehaving child a chance to rethink before they had to be disciplined. If she was sober, or a guy, he'd have her by the scruff making her apologize. But stray was clearly under the influence and not thinking straight. 

Akari fumbled with her matches, she looked back up wondering why he was still there. "Oh what, you think that cuz you're apart of some gang that means you can tell everyone what to do? Fuck off." 

His eye's narrowed; stray was making it hard not to lose his temper. 

Akari continued, wanting to vent, "You know every time I turn around, you damn Homra's are there like a damn shadow. Are you actually even criminals, or do you just fuck around all day claiming you do shit?" 

Akagi held his breath with wide eyes. 

Akari gave up on the matches and decided she was done with these fools. This time she walked past the tall redhead with the intention of a shoulder check. She did it. 

Mikoto snatched her arm just above the wrist and whirled her around to face him again. His eye's glowed bright red as his anger bubbled under the surface. Brighter than his hair. Literal heat radiated off of him. The guy was intimidating enough without the fire powers. No one breathed. 

Mikoto held eye contact with her wide green ones. The eyes told a lot about a person. After what felt like forever his eyes turned back to normal amber. 

"Go sleep it off, and don't come around again." He let her arm go; with a flick of his wrist lit the cigaret hanging from her lips. Then put his hand back in his pocket and signaled for Akagi to follow him back to the bar.


	4. "I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari loses her job at the shop and ends up staying at Homra, Yata catches a fever, and Akari and Mikoto have a moment.

1 month later~ 

Kusanagi hadn't seen the stray around since the day she dropped the shirt off, and according to everyone else Mikoto scared her off. The king made it clear he didn't want her around. Which made sense, it was better she didn't hang around them and their violence tendencies. 

The problem? Kusanagi's heart went out for her. Despite what Mikoto said, Akari was one of them. Born on the wrong side of the tracks, been screwed over and had her back against the wall. So he always kept an eye out, hoping to see her out of the corner. Hiding out in an alley, ducking into a shop to avoid them. Something. 

~ 

Akari sat under a tree, clenching her jaw. 'Don't you dare cry.' The bastards had fired her. They fired her. She was accused from stealing from the safe and instead of listening to the one person that had been at the store the longest, who was always willing to open or close, who worked every day, they chose to listen to the girl that had been there for a month. Akari suspected she was the actual thief. But Akari was the one who got screwed over. 

"Fucking bullshit!" She muttered as she kicked the ground. She was so tired of this shit, of being the one who just takes every damn punch and walks it off pretending it didn't hurt. Of never fighting back. Because all that left her with was that her ribs weren't broken anymore. "Such Bullshit!" Akari yelled as she stood. She was pissed. She wanted to hit something. She kicked up rocks and snapped tree branches and swore and screamed, but she was still angry. At her job, at Satoko, at everyone. 

And it was like she opened the flood gates. Like all her anger had been dormant for ages and now it was awake. Not just anger though, an entire mix of emotions had been lock up. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking- " Akari felt hot tears run down her cheeks. Big tears. "Stop crying." She told herself as she wiped her face. The tear were a steady stream, a full on assault. Her shoulders began to heave. She was so pissed, she couldn't stop crying. 

"Akari," A soft voice spoke up. She looked up and recognized the little girl from the Homra bar. "Are you okay?" 

Akari swallowed to regain her voice, "No. No I'm not okay." 

Anna blinked. She held her hand out. Akari pushed herself up to her feet and wiped her cheeks again. Once she took Anna's hand, the little girl began to lead her away. It wasn't until they were a block away did Akari realize where they were going and stopped. Anna looked up at her quizzically. 

"I can't go there. The 'ring leader' made that very clear." Akari took a deep breath. 

Anna blinked again, 'oh, she's talking about Mikoto'. Anna looked back and forth from the older girl to the bar. She tugged on Akari's arm again "You're sad. Mikoto will understand." 

Akari doubted her, but she let the child take her anyways. Kusanagi was tending to his beloved bar, and there were a number of the gang hanging out. Shōhei Akagi, Yata, Rikio who was the biggest not just in high, Saburōta Bandō, and Tatara Tosuka. 

Tatara smiled, "Hey Anna, who's your friend?" The girls sat at the bar. 

"Can I get a drink?" Akari asked. 

"What's your poison?" Kusanagi responded. 

"Whiskey. Straight up." 

"As the lady wishes." Kusanagi set down a glass and napkin. 

Akari took the glass. She could feel all their eyes on her, watching her. 'Mikoto. So that's the red dragon's name huh.' She thought. Remembering those red eyes. He had been on her mind on and off the past month. He reminded her of a dragon in the stories she read as a kid. Coldblooded, yet burned everything around him. 

Tatara came and sat over on the other side of her with a smile, "Hi, my name's Tatara Tosuka. What's yours?"

Akari swallowed a large gulp, savoring the burn running down her throat. She turned to look at him, "You buying me a drink, Tatara?" 

"Huh?" 

"You offering a job?"

"I'm sorry," Tatara blushed confused. 

Akari turned back to her whiskey, "Then you have nothing I want." 

"I'm sorry, I seam to be confused." He chuckled nervously. 

"Then don't care. Then you won't be so confused." Akari took another gulp. She set the empty glass down with a small thud. Kusanagi refiled it. 

"Was it your job?" Anna asked quietly. The older girl looked her in the eye. Anna peered up at her, waiting.

"They fired me, for something I didn't do. They claimed I was stealing, and believed it because I'm nothing but a dirty street rat. Thats the rumor anyways." Akari swung her drink. "Funny part is they're not off. I'm basically homeless, and now that I'm unemployed I'll be kicked out of the hole I was stay at. Which is fine; I wanted to get out of there anyways. Bad company." Akari finished her drink and stood up, fishing for her purse. 

"Stay." Anna said as she reached out and took ahold of her sleeve. 

Akari sighed, "Listen kid, I have to go gather up what little I have left to call mine and then I have to find somewhere to sleep or else I'm sleeping in the street." Akari found her wallet, "What do I owe."

Kusanagi held his had up, "It's on the house." 

Yata watched from his seat, scowling. Girl's were supposed to be treated with respect. Not kicked to the curb. "Where is this guy, I'll make him sorry for screwing you over." 

"Stand down Yata." Kusanagi told the captain. 

"Don't bother, it's not worth it. And I don't want your charity. No offense but the last thing I want is to be in debt with a bunch of criminals." Akari kept her wallet out. "So what do I owe."

"Sweetheart, you'll need every cent to get back on your feet." Kusanagi took the empty glass back, "I won't take any money from you." Akari glared at him. He gave her a small smile, "Well if you're going to be stubborn about it, I'll make you a deal. I'll open you a tab, and when your lucks turned around you can pay me back. Fair?" 

Akari clicked her tongue. The offer was far too tempting at the moment. "Deal." 

Tatara stepped in front of her with a smile, "You know you could stay here. There are rooms above the bar and I'm sure Kusanagi wouldn't mind. 

'Tsk.' Akari shook her head, "Yeah, I'm sure your boy Mikoto would have no problem with that." 

"He'll understand. He seams cold but he's a king. He's meant to help and protect." Tatara assured. 

Akari snorted in disbelief, "Boy, I don't know what you're smoking, but he made it perfectly clear last time not to come around again." She walked past him and out the door. 

"Hey wait up!" Tatara called as he ran to catch up with her. 

Akari did not slow down for him, 'take a hint and get lost.' "What'da want now?"

"Just thought you could use a hand. With getting your things I mean."

"And why would you do that kid, you don't even know me." 

"Well, if you told me your name I'd know that." Tatara suggested. 

Akari tried to ignored him. Which wasn't very easy. Tatara was friendly, like eager-puppy friendly. He was just constantly smiling and talking like they had know each other forever. He was too nice to hate. Even the damn neighborhood she lived in was interesting to him. 

"You know one of my newest hobbies it photography. This is a great place for some rather interesting photos." He babbled, making the stupid window with his fingers like the artys folk. 

"You look like an idiot." Akari told him, "Wait here, photographer." She climbed the fence to go around the back. Satoko was still out on her shift so she didn't have to confront her about it. Akari never unpacked her bag, she always knew she wouldn't stay long. Hell she was a little of surprise she had stayed as long as she did. 

"Is that really all you have? Tatara asked when she came back. 

"I said I didn't have much. I tried to tell you it was a waste of time." Akari adjusted the weight of her bag on her shoulder. 

"Well I don't know about that." He smiled at her. Tatara continued to follow her the rest of the day, claiming he was just keeping her company. Alari just ignored him while she went to the places where she could sleep. However there was always an issue. No vacancy, not enough money she was willing to pay, or some other bullshit excuse. 

After another dead end Tatara was staring to give her that look again. "You know it's getting pretty late, you know there's another option." 

Akari exhaled slowly. Tatara nudged her shoulder, "Come on, I know a place that's got a bed. Just for tonight." Akari followed him back to Homra, it seamed like she couldn't escape the damn place. 

If it didn't feel ominous enough, the low rumbles of thunder could be heard. 

The pair made it back to the bar before the rain started. Tatara opened the door for her but Akari froze in the doorway. The red dragon was there. His head turned and glared her down like a parent who caught their kid sneaking out. "I thought I told you to scram and not come back." 

'Damn his voice is so low.' Akari swallowed. 

"Go easy on her Mikoto, she doesn't have a place to stay." Tatara walked in towards the king, "You're not going to let Akari have to sleep outside, in the rain." 

"One night." Akari reminded Tatara, "I'll be gone first thing." 

Mikoto grunted. Tatara smiled and lead her upstairs to a spare room for her to crash in. It was on the small side, but it was clean and had a cot that looked fairly in decent shape. It was an improvement from Satoko's place. She set her bag down and tested out the cot. Defiantly an improvement. 

~  
When Mikoto finally went to bed the bar was so quiet you could hear the steady rain outside. The door to the spare room was open. Kusanagi kept at least one for when ever a member needed a place to crash. Akari's form was on her back, one arm tucked under her head, the other resting across her stomach. Yet she wasn't asleep, because her eyes opened. 

"Didn't anyone tell you its creepy to watch people sleep?" Akari turned her head to look at him better. 

"Hm." Mikoto smirked a little. 

Akari turned to her side, staring at him, "Is there something you want Mikoto?" she sighed tiredly. 

"What are you going here?" 

"Trust me if I had somewhere else to go I would." Akari told him, "Tosuka was annoyingly persistent. And I've burned through enough emotions that left me too tired to shut him down. I'll be gone in the morning." Akari took a deep breath ad closed her eyes, "Close the door will ya. I can't get any sleep with you staring at me."

After a beat she heard the latch catch and smiled a little to herself in the dark. 

~*~ 

Akari stay the next night, after she was unsuccessful finding a different living situation or a job. Same for the night after that. And the night after that. Frankly Homra was becoming used to having her around. She came and went as she pleased, but stayed when it got late. when she was around Anna would sit by her. In fact Anna was rather fond of the older woman. She cared very much for her boys, she loved Tatara and Mikoto, but the new female energy was different. While her boys made her feel safe and loved, Akari had a different connection. Someone who just understood better; who could give advice when she was older. A role model that she didn't realize she wanted. 

Akari walked in, sitting down with a huff. Kusanagi looked up, "No luck?"

"Eh, there's one that might pan out." Akari grunted, "Let's just say it not easy getting hired when you have no address or way to contact since I don't have a phone. Or that I won't explain why I left my last job. I should just go out to the corporate factories, they're always lookin to exploit labor." She dryly joked. 

"Something will come around. You know I could give you a hand." Kusanagi offer but she shook her head.

"I'm already in too much debt with you. At this rate I'll be stuck here forever." Akari sighed. 

"If you insist." 

Akari gave him a small salute with her first two fingers. Tatara, Rikio, and Yata came in. Akari's eyes slightly narrowed, Yata looked paler than usual. 

"I told you, shithead, I'm fine." The teen grumbled to the big guy as he set his board down. 

Akari stood up, "hey come here."

"Why? Hey! W-what are you doing!?!" Yata tried to get away as she came close. 

She grabed ahold of his shirt, "Quit whining and hold still." She pressed the underside of her forearm against his forehead. Yata's face went red. Akari let him go, "You've got a fever. You should be in bed." 

"I said that I'm fine." Yata grumbled. 

Akari's eyes narrowed at him as she crossed her arms. She had delt with sick kids far too many time to count. And they were always in stubborn denial about it too, especially boys. The almost never admitted they were sick until they felt absolutely shitty. "Yata, you are sick. The only way you're going to get better is if you go to bed and let your body rest." 

"I'm not sick!" Yata scowled at her. 

"You're going to make it worse. Trust me, I've done this a hundred times. I know what I'm talking about." 

"I keep telling ya, I'm not sick! No one in Homra gets sick ever." 

"Well that's complete bullshit, everyone gets sick once in a while." Akari reach for his collar, knowing Yata, he wasn't going to listen without force. 

"Hey- what the hell!" 

"Just because you don't get sick often doesn't mean you're immune. Now I like you Yata, and I know what you're capable of, but you're going to lie down on that couch and you're going to stay there for the rest of the day." Akari told him firmly and pushed him towards it. 

"You're not the boss of me." 

"Today I am. Anna, will you get a blanket and pillow for Mr. Stubborn here." Akari picked up a glass and filled it with water herself. She held it out for Yata to take. "You're probably dehydrated. Take the water and drink it all." 

Yata glared at her. Akari stared him right back down, "Yata, drink your water, or else I'll have to hold you down and pour it down your throat. I've got nothing else to do today. So how about we meet in the middle, and you shut up and do what I tell you to do." 

Yata grumbled something under his breath and snatched the glass from her. Anna set the blanket and pillow down. 

When Mikoto came in he could here Akari yell, "Yata, You are only allowed to get up to use the bathroom, get back on the couch!" 'Well this should be interesting.' The king thought to himself. 

"Mr. Mikoto! This tyrant," Yata pointed an accusing finger at Akari, "has gone completely off the rails! She thinks she's in charge now!" 

"Yata get your ass back in bed and stay there or I swear I'll sit on you." Akari pointed right back at him, "Don't test me I've done it before." 

Mikoto looked to Kusanagi who watched in amusement, "Yata's sick and Akari is mothering him." 

"I'M FUCKING FINE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOT TO SAY IT?!" Yata screamed, his voice cracked at the end however. 

"I'll give you five seconds." Akari told him as she grabbed a hair tie to put her hair up in a messy bun. 

Yata absolutely hated her guts. If Mikoto wasn't going to help him out, which it looked like he wasn't, he'd get himself out of this. Yata charged upstairs in defiance. 

"Yata!" Akari huffed after him, he was worse than a four year old. 

Mikoto grunted, Akari's presence was changing things. They were a bunch of guys who fought all the time. But they kept picking up these all oddballs, first Tosuka who insisted from day one Mikoto was going to be king and he was his vassal and had not an angry bone in his body. Now Akari, the stray who never stuck around long enough for him to get a read off of. 

Akari bit her tongue back from uttering the words "I told you so" at the sound of Yata retching into the toilet. Now he probably felt ten times worse than he did. She let him finish puking his stomach out by finding a waste basket and putting next to her cot; she'd let him crash there. "Alright, come on." Akari used a gentle tone as she helped him up. Yata groaned and she could feel him shaking. She walked him across the hall and put him to bed, "I'll get you some water, sip on it to settle your stomach back down. Later you can try putting in some sustenance." She plucked the black beanie off his head. 

"Its rather quiet up there, you didn't kill Yata, did you?" Kusanagi asked when she came back down. 

"No, he pushed himself too far and threw up in the bathroom. Good news is he'll finally stay in bed. You got a washcloth and an extra glass?" Akari asked. 

Rikio shook his head, "I don't know how you're so calm about that stuff." 

"I lived in a halfway house for a while and there was always a kid sick. And boys never want to listen, so I always had to fight all them night long. After the first time you get puked on you get used to it." Akari shrugged. 

Kusanagi passed her a spare wash cloth. Anna tugged at her jacket, "Will Misaki be alright." 

Akari placed her hand on Anna's head, "Of course he will, he just needs some rest and plenty of fluids to break the fever. I'm sure he'll be back to doing stupid tricks in no time." Akari reassured before she went back upstairs. 

Akari stayed with him, his fever spiked and poor Yata was miserable. Akari did her best to sooth his fever and make him comfortable. Kusanagi stopped by once to check on them and brought up warmed broth. Anna also came in and sat next to Akari on the floor. Akari ran her finger through the girl's ivory strands. 

At one point Akari started singing softly. "Meet me at the river, down past the gate. Hear the shutter of the grass, and the whispers of the trees. Come meet me by the willow tree, over by the rock that's bigger than me, we'll climb up the mountains to find a secret. Up the dirt path in our yellow boots, an adventure for us to share. And when we're old and tired we'll look back, we'll smile again and remember the days we wandered into the forrest and made our tracks." It always put the kids at the house to sleep, and it worked here too. Both Yata and Anna fell asleep to her soft voice. 

Akari adjusted slightly so she could rest her back against the wall. Anna was curled up into her side and Akari kept running her fingers through her hair. It was like a meditation. The violet haired woman reached over to adjust the damp cloth on Yata's forehead. It had been a while since she was truly nurturing, it was nice. 

Akari carried Anna to bed, feeling the weight against her body. She was like a small heater. Anna sighed as Akari laid her down and pulled her blanket up to her chin. Akari had to admit Anna was pretty cute sleeping so peacefully. Akari put her hands in her pockets as she walked down the stairs. Kusanagi and Mikoto were the only ones still up. Akari grunted as she flopped on the couch. 

"Hows Yata?" Kusanagi asked. 

"Hmm. Sleeping, he's still got a fever but he's kept the broth down." Akari rested her wrist on her forehead as she kicked her shoes off, "I could use a smoke." 

Kusanagi lit two and passed one over to her as he went to turn the open sign close. Akari took a relaxed drag. She watched Mikoto from the corner of her eye; he smoked his own cigarette from the bar. 

"So how long were you living in a halfway house anyways?" Kusanagi asked, standing as he smoked. 

"Since it was shut down last month?" Akari blew smoke as she thought, "lemme think, 6, 7 years or so? I think I was around 15. Maybe 14." When you stopped celebrating birthdays and worked full time it was hard to keep track. The past few years she forgot completely until the day pasted. 

"That's a long time." 

"You know what they say, long days and short years. Or some shit like that." Akari paraphrased, taking another drag. 

"So what happened anyways?" 

"The madam running it got caught, fraud, and arrested. All the kids were under 18 so the government stepped in and relocated them. No one gave a shit about me, since I wasn't a kid or part of the money laundering." Akari adjusted to get more comfortable. 

"Yeah it's fun being grown up, huh?" Kusanagi chuckled absently. 

Akari cheered him with her cig. The blond bartender went into the back, leaving Akari and Mikoto alone to smoke. Akari sat up, "Alright, What's your deal?"

"Hmm?" He grunted as he watched with golden eyes. 

Akari leaned forward, "I've been trying to figure you out. What are you exactly? Who the hell are you." 

Mikoto stood up. He walked over to her slow and deliberate. Akari looked at him quizzically, wondering what he was doing. He brought one had up, small flames engulf his hand. But it didn't burn him. He stopped right in front of her. Mikoto leaned in till he was almost uncomfortably close. 

Akari raised an eyebrow. 'What is he-' Mikoto smirked and flicked the cigaret hanging from her lips, burning it down to the filter in seconds. He straighten up. 

Akari scoffed, "You dick!" She smacked his chest and threw the bud in the ashtray on the table. She sat back; Akari shook her head but she was smiling. It wasn't a temporary smirk like she gave to pretend she was okay. But an actual smile, "You're such an asshole!" 

Mikoto's smirk grew, "yeah." He answered simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story started out with a bit of a darker tone however, in this chapter I've brought in some of the lighter elements. Starting to establish the friendships with Yata, Anna, Tatara, and Kusanagi to Akari as well as a look into the softer side of Akari. And just a peek at the beginnings of a relationship between Mikoto and Akari. 
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun with this.


	5. Pretty Things and Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but the next one is going to have a lot happen, things are going to ramp up at Homra. But this chapter is focused on on Akari and Anna bonding.

Anna missed Akari, she really like Akari hanging around. But Akari finally got a job at a one of the big buildings called Ventro. 

Flashback~  
"But why?" Anna asked. 

Akari smiled at her, combing her hair, "Honey, as much as a love lounging here all day with you and Tatara I had to get a job. It's just 6 and a half hours out of my day 5 days a week. I promise we can spend the weekends together."

"Promise?" Anna asked hopefully. 

"Of course. And when I get paid we can go out and buy something special, just for us." Akari smoothed Anna's hair down.  
~

Now Anna waited eagerly for her friend, Akari said she got off at 2, and said it took her 15-20 minutes to walk back to the bar. It was 2:26 now. 

Akari opened the door and walked through. Anna hopped up and rushed to her. "Hey kiddo." Akari greeted as she set her bag down and kicked her shoes off. 

"How was work today?" Anna asked as she followed her friend to the couch where they tended to crash on when Mikoto or any of the boys weren't on it. 

"Eh, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Its a lot of errand stuff." 

"What do you do all day?" Tatara asked, sitting by the bar messing with what looked like a Jukebox.

"It's like an assistant, but to a department instead of a single person if that makes sense. Its really just a lot of taking stuff from one place to another. It's not interesting but it's a paying job. And I get my first paycheck tomorrow, so," Akari shrugged. "What are you messing with now?" 

"I just thought this place could use a touch of classic style," Tatara dipped into his flamboyant voice. He had a number of hobbies he was bringing into the Homra bar and this was just the latest. "Have you made any friends yet?"

"Tatara, I don't have any friends. Why on earth would I start now?" Akari snorted. She actually had a sense of humor that crept out the more she spent time with the red clan. Actually there was a woman who was the same position as her named Kyoko who had been working a month longer. 

Kyoko was a thin girl whom always wore a short green skirt and a matching jacket. She had amber hair and brown eyes with an almost violet hew to them. Kyoko was rather welcoming to Akari, but not in annoyingly bubbly way. More like a seasoned pro who shared a bitter sense of humor. Akari wouldn't say they were friend, yet. Right now they were just coworkers. 

"Will we go shopping this weekend? Like you said we would." Anna asked bringing Akari's focus back into the room. 

"Of course." Akari promised. She was secretly exited to buy something for herself and to spend some bonding time with Anna. 

~

Saturday was a very anticipated day. Anna was up early with excitement. Kusanagi made her pancakes while she waited for Akari to get up. "Akari's taking me shopping." Anna told Mikoto when he came down. 

"Is that right." The red king humored her. He was naturally aloof, however Anna was a soft spot in his heart. 

The bounding footfalls alerted them of incoming. Akari cam down dressed in a large white shirt and a pair of dark blue short with her hair up in a neat top bun, minus a few strands that framed her face. She also sported a pair of brown hiking boots and white socks that came up to her mid calf. 

"Well look who's finally up." Mikoto snickered. 

"You're one to talk." She quipped back, helping herself to a mouthful of pancake. The man had little words; she was finding there was almost a sassy side to the Red King. 

"Slow down, you're going to choke." Kusanagi warned, "You're bad as Yata." 

"You underestimate my abilities and I am insulted." Akari spoke between bites. She finished her plate quickly and chased it with a glass of water. 

"Take it easy Akari, what's the rush?" 

Akari let out a gasp and set the empty glass down, "You don't get it shades, you've got this cushy bar and no children to be responsible for. You've never had the pains of using what you've earned to keep an army of kids alive instead of buying a better coat for yourself. But Today, I have money to spend on just myself and an entire day. So Anna and I are going to wander around aimlessly and buy pretty things just for us. For the first time in my life I'm going to embrace being a girl. So there." Akari hummed, "Ready to go Anna?"

The ivory haired girl nodded and hopped off her seat. Mikoto also straight up. 

"What, you coming too? Don't you got some kids to scare or something?" Akari asked as she put her bag across her shoulder. 

Mikoto gave her a snort in reply. Anna grabbed the end of his coat so Akari decided against trying to kick him out of their fun. 

"Have fun." Kusanagi called as the trio left. 

It was fairly warm out, crowded too. Everyone else had the same idea to going shopping. Anna walked between Akari and Mikoto. She rarely got to go out and do something normal. She loved Mikoto and his pretty red aura, but she did not like it when he would go off fighting. Anna worried about him; that he'd get hurt. Despite Mikoto being the toughest guyin the city.

Akari walked with her arms crossed behind her head, occasionally glancing at the man in their company. She had done some research on her own on Mikoto Suoh but she still didn't get him. 

Apparently there were seven know kings, humans endowed with powers. Their origin wasn't clear, but they can create their own clans and give their clansmen powers through them. Which explained why Yata and the others (assuming) also could do extraordinary things. Red was the Third King. How kings were picked she had no idea but she guessed the clan followed the behavior their king expressed. Outside of the limited knowledge on the kings, (most of the public were unaware of the existing dynamic) she knew nothing about the man she walked with. It wasn't because that he never talked, about himself or about anything, but his crew had nothing to say about him either. Most of them were just as in the dark as Akari was. Kusanagi kept his lips sealed, and Akari told herself she didn't care enough to grill Anna. 

Akari and Anna enjoyed themselves as they wandered to and from stores. She couldn't tell Mikoto was tolerating them or was annoyed. Sometimes he'd go in with them, but most of the time he'd stay outside and smoke. Which Akari was perfectly fine with, she wanted to be just around Anna in the first place. 

Akari had a particular boutique in mind she used to walk past on her way to the shop that had pretty things inside. She never went inside to save herself the torture of not affording to buy anything. "I have a place I want to go." Akari looked to Anna who nodded and followed. 

Mikoto was there simply to make sure his little shadow was safe. Akari had her habit of disappearing, he didn't wish for Anna to disappear with her. Or Akari attracting the wrong attention and the little strain getting caught in the crossfire. 

"Oh." Anna's eyes sparked when the trio arrived to the Little Dove Boutique. There were many pretty things in the window to entice them in. 

Akari looked back at the dude in their company. Mikoto sat down at a public bench across the plaza and lit a fresh one. She snorted and nudged Anna. "Come on, they've got things in every color."

"Even red?" 

Akari smiled, "Yes, even red." 

The way the place was set up was like a mystical world, and everything was sectioned by color. Anna naturally when to the red area with enthusiasm. Akari herself wandered from color to color. There were clothes, hair clips, jewelry, undergarments, and little trinkets. 

Akari picked up a armful of things to try on. Anything that caught her eye and was in her size. Then when she couldn't pick up anything more she went into the changing room to try things on. She had quite the variety of items and color. However, she found the things she gave real consideration to where either red, black, white, or violet. 

She whittled it down to a violet jacket, a red and black coset looking tank top, a red fancy dress, a pair of black leggings, and a white top. She left the changing room with her finds and checked in with Anna, "Did you find anything you like?" 

Anna held up a bright red crystal box that fit in the palm of her hand. Akari nodded in approval, and headed for the cash register. Akari had the woman behind the counter ring the red box up first and told Annna she could take it outside and wait with Mikoto while Akari paid. 

Anna hurried to go show Mikoto what she got. Akari finished her wallet out and and payed while the woman folded up her new purchases, placing them in a paper bag. It was pricey but now she had some nice clothes she'd wear out until they were rags. 

Outside she paused to put her wallet away. "Excuse me miss?" A voice called to grab her attention, "Forgive me for interrupting but, do you work at Ventro?"

Akaro looked at him. It was a blond man with blue eyes who was about the same hight as her. He wore a white shirt with a brown vest and matching slacks. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Hisoki Shinobu, I want to talk about the company you are working for." Hisoki cleared his throat.

Akari shook her head, "Look Mr. Shinobu, I literally started two weeks ago. I don't know anything." She zipped her bag shut and wanted to walk towards Anna who was showing Mikoto her new little box. 

Hisoki Shinobu grabbed her arm, "Ms. Godusa, are you aware of what Ventro actually does? Do you know anything about the people you work for?"

"Woah pal, you'd have to buy me dinner and a drink first!" Akari pulled her arm away. Behind her Mikoto looked over with a frown at the sudden moment out of the corner of his eye. 

"I have no intention of offending ma'am." Hisoki assured. "I'm a reporter investigating into the company Ventro."

Akari snorted, glancing back at Mikoto who was waiting to step in. 'This guy's got balls.' "Listen up pal, you see that guy behind me? The tall redhead who looks like he's about to punch a wall. You see him?" She crossed her arms, "You know who that guy is? That's Mikoto Suoh, head of the red clan and Homra. Now I ain't friends with the guy or anything. But if you touch me again, he'll throw you through a wall and you'll have to drink you're meals for a while." 

Hisoki stepped back with a shocked expression. Akari smirked and walked away again, this time uninterrupted. She rejoined her companions a hundred feet away. 

"Everything good?" Mikoto asked as he stood. 

Akari smirked up at him, "Don't tell me you're concered about me now?" She turned Anna, "where to next?"


	6. The Moment Before You Hear Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It been a month; Akari has been doing well at work and actually has a girlfriend her age to hang with. But what exactly is Ventro? Hisoki Shinobu wants to know, and brings some inconsistencies he's concerned with to Homra while looking for Ms. Godusa to try and get some answers. Anna doesn't like Kyoko, Akari doesn't like parties, and the boys are oblivious to whats wrong with the situation. 
> 
> but there's another factor in play that no one is aware of, a wild card. And as anyone knows, you never want to be the one against the wild card.

~*1 month later*~

The change Akari Godusa in just a few months was profound. This sassy, ball buster, was woken up inside and even the most clueless of the boys of Homra noticed. She'd come home from work and messed around like one of the guys. In fact, it was a little uncanny how she fit in with them. Without the weight of her previous depressive life to keep her void of emotion she had spunk.

Akari now was unafraid of anyone and everyone in Homra, even Mikoto Suoh. She'd sass him as established banter whenever they talked. She spent more time with Kusanagi and Yata surprisingly. She liked the hotheaded teen. Underneath the temper was an insecure kid. She understood that. Now, he was not above bashing your teeth in if you so even muttered anything bad about Homra, make no mistake about that. But he was still a kid who needed some role models nonetheless.

Akari would smoke with Kusanagi in and outside the bar and toss insults back and forth. He was a womanizer, same as Chitose. The difference was that while Kusanagi was more of the shameless flirt and Chitose as she under stood, slept around. When she was at work and not actually working she'd hang out and smoke with Kyoko. The girls like to smoke on the roof on their break. They got one in the morning, lunch, and two in the afternoon.

"You live in a bar?" Kyoko asked.

"At a bar, there's rooms above." Akari corrected.

"Do you get to drink for free? At like 8am?"

Akari smirked, "I have a tab. And why would I drink in the morning?"

"It's called mimosas and a tab is just slang for drinking for free. I'm so jealous of you, where is this place?" Kyoko leaned closer.

"I'm paying back what I owe. I try and keep my tab never above 3,000 yen*."

"Well aren't you the self righteous. If it was me I'd run with it and see how far I could get with it."

"Yeah, and that's why you're in debt." Akari snickered.

Kyoko shoved her shoulder playfully. "Alright, let's get real. How many guys do you live with?"

"Depends on the night, some of them just crash instead of going home."

"How many of them have you hooked up with?"

"GROSS! God, Kyoko, I live at the Homra bar! I'm not going to hook up with any of those guys." Akari flicked cigaret ash as she made a face. Kyoko was undeterred by her reaction, in fact she seamed to only press more.

"Oh don't pretend you've never thought about it. Those Homra boys are rather easy on the eyes; far cry from ugly." Kyoko's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You're disgusting, truly." Akari shook her head as she took a final drag.

"If you say not one of those men haven't given you the hots, you're a fucking liar." Kyoko tossed her bun on the ground and stepped it out.

Akari rolled her eyes, "You know, not everyone has sex on their mind all the time like you."

"You know, it'll be far more enjoyable if you just got off you high horse and just hooked up with a guy." Kyoko responded. "You'd be wayyy more relaxed."

"Pass." Akari snorted as she used her watch with a PA built in to unlock the door. She was given one to move more efficently at work now that she no longer had to be told where to go and it made her more accessible to Homra. Both Kusanagi and Yata had her number.

Another perk was that Akari could where whatever she wanted to work. Grunt work inside the main building meant she would never interact with potential or existing customers, so her manager didn't care what she wore so long as it was appropriate. Today's outfit consisted of her favorite blue shorts and her white tank top.

Akari's watch buzzed telling her there was work waiting for her. "Hey," Kyoko pointed as the prepared to split ways, "this conversation is far from over." Akari waved back. It was strange having a girlfriend to talk about topics such as boys. After the childhood phase ended she was too busy fending for herself that Akari skipped the whole teenager phase. Late night parties, crushes, doing stupid shit that could get you in trouble. It seamed like Kyoko intended to bring that side of Akari out into the open. Not to say that Akari had any crushes. She was pretty sure that wasn't even her style. She never felt that sweaty palms, butterflies crap talked about in every stupid romcom, book, and show. And it wasn't that she was not attracted to guys, Akari could appreciate a good looking man every one in a while, it was just that no one ever made her feel something.

She hadn't been back on her shift not even ten minutes when Yata called to bug her. Akari tucked the folders under her armpit and pressed a button to answer. "Yata, you called to late, I'm back on shift."

She could hear him mutter 'shit' on the other line. Akari smiled as walked at a slower pace. "I can call you back in two and a half hours."

"Two hours?!"

"Yeah Yata, if you had an actual job instead of running around doing errands for Homra you would know that." Akari explained it out to him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah okay." Yata sounded disappointed but understood and hung up.

Akari shook her head as she delivered her folders to their rightful places and set about. "Ms. Godusa," her manager called her over, "'I need you too take this package to section seven, the guy at the reception desk will sign and take it from you."

"Alright sure." Akari looked at the brown box labeled fragile. It was medium sized which made it slightly awkward to carry. It was also rather heavy, luckily whatever it carried was wrapped up so it wouldn't even move. "So where's this section seven anyways?"

_  
"You're little brother never tells you but he loves you so. You said your mother only smiles on her tv show. You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope. I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old._

_"You're dripping like a saturated sunrise, you're spilling like an overflowing sink. You're ripped at every edge but you're a master piece, And now I'm tearing at the pages and the ink."_   
  


Kyoko wanted to go out for drinks after work that night. Akari only agreed because Kyoko offered to pay, so long as Akari changed into something more party worthy. Translation: slutty. Akari agreed to change her top, but wasn't going to show off any more skin.

"So this is the infamous Homra bar." Kyoko followed Akari inside. The boys looked up at the new arrival with vague interest.

"Hey Akari, you want to hang out. I bet Tatara you would be better at skating than him." Yata asked.

"Mmm' sorry Yata, Kyoko and I-" Akari stopped, "oh guys this is Kyoko, she's a friend from work. Anyways I told her we'd go grab a couple of drinks."

"All she does is work and sleep, my girl needs some action." Kyoko leaned against a chair to wait while Akari proceeded up the stairs.

"I told you I'm just hanging for a drink or two I'm not hooking up with anybody tonight."

"We'll see." Kyoko smiled evilly.

Akari changed into her red and black tan top and let her hair down. She did not trust Kyoko to be alone for too long without saying something that was going to embarrass her. She bounded down the steps noisily making sure she had the essentials, her PA watch on her wrist, wallet and ID, and a pack of cigarets plus lighter in her purse.

"No, no come on!" Kyoko shook her head, "When I said change I mean where something to show off more chest!"

"Well this is as slutty as I'm going to look so live with it." Akari sassed back at her.

"You know you're never going to get laid if you keep up the attitude!" Akari rarely blushed but Kyoko made it look far too easy to do.

"Alright, that's enough," Akari grabbed Kyoko's arm and ussured her out before she said anything more to embarrass the hell out of her. "Really what is wrong with you?! I live there with boys, all boys they do not need to know that information!"

Kyoko chuckled, " lighten up you, will you? You're so high strung, I'm just saying if you just took all that pent up frustration and had a couple of bang sess' your mood would dramaically improve."

"Shut up, how many times do I got to tell you I'm not interested?" Akari adjusted her top, her face was hotter that a freaking oven.

 

Kyoko was, an interesting person to drink with. It wasn't exactly like your typical girls night out. Akari kept it pretty tame and despite all of Kyoko's talk, they talked to very few guys. For some reason they went to another bar across town, but the place was packed with strangers. So at least she Akari didn't have to worry about running into the guys for a few hours.

Akari sipped a couple of beers to pace herself through out the night. There was a guy or two that tried to chat her up. She paid them little attention; when it was clear she had no interest they left for better company. Actually she had a pretty good time. Most of the time she hung out with Anna or Yata, which she loved, but it was nice to change this up every once in a while. That and Kyoko was fun Once they got past hooking up with strangers. It was light enjoyable drinking.

Akari waved to Kyoko across the bar to signal that she was leaving. She lit up outside for her walk back to Homra. She sticked to the well lit streets that had light foot traffic. She checked her watch to read 10:27pm.

_"Everything is blue, his hands, his pills, his jeans. And now I'm covered in the colors, pulling apart at the seams. And it's blue. It's blue."_

Akari stopped outside of the green Homra. Inside was fairly busy as Kusanagi poured drinks for customers and music played off of the juke box Tatara put in. She leaned against the building in comfortable silence. Just enjoying the night air. A little bit of quiet time to herself. She had a lit cig between her lips.

She heard the door swing open and recognized the tall form of Mikoto stepping out. She gave him a small wave to greet him, just out of respect. He was still an asshole in her mind but she knew to give him at least some sort of respect since they lived in the same place. To her surprise Mikoto slunk over to smoke with her. Akari looked to the ground and watched the curls of smoke float up into the air. It was the part she enjoyed the most just watching the tendrils twist up into the sky. Akari crossed her arms, the night chill starting to get to her. She'd wait until it got too cold; wanting to enjoy the night as long as possible. She dropped the almost burned out stick to the ground and dug her foot on to to make sure it was out.

Then is wasn't cold anymore. Akari glanced up; there was a red tint around her and Mikoto. Or rather emanating from him. A bubble of warmth against the freezing brick.

"What are you doing?" Akari asked quietly. She was in awe but she didn't want to convey that right away; to give him the impression she was wowed.

"I'm cold." He answered simply.

"How? You wear that big black coat all the time. It's not even that cold out. Its been sunny days with a high of 70 all week." Akari snorted.

"Hn." He grunted in response.

'How can someone who physically burns so hot be so damn detached at the same time?' Akari thought to herself. Mikoto Suoh was just down right cold. Void of emotion, like a robot. The only emotion he had, according to rumor, was rage. Akari had still yet to see that side of Mikoto. She knew she didn't actually want to see him with his short temper active. But even the bizarre cleaning robots scattered across the city had a range, though it often didn't make sense. Who decided to program a bot that picks up garbage to say die?

Akari shook her head chuckling to her own random thoughts. The point was despite Mikoto Suoh being the unreliable hardass, a part of her craved for something different than indifference. Perhaps it was the part of her that knew what it was like just going through the motions and being numb to her life. Or maybe, if Mikoto showed emotion it would make him far more human. If, that is, he was actually human. Akari had heard of kings and that Suoh was one of them but the back story on the kings were very hush hush. And since she wasn't apart of the clan she was still somewhat in the dark. If he was human, he was a superhuman. Mikoto cleared his throat. Akari had been spacing out.

"What? Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Akari shifted her weight and jutted her hip out.

"You were the one staring." Mikoto's deep, yet ever flat voice was amplified off of the buildings.

"No I wasn't." She looked back down, "At least not intentionally."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Are you drunk again?"

"No!" Akari shot back up, "I'm barely tipsy! You think just cuz I live above a bar that must mean I go out and get wasted?"

"No. You've been drunk in front of me before." Mikoto blow smoke at her.

"Hey!" Akari stepped back waving her hand in front of her face, "You're such a jerk, what the hell was that for?!"

"Hn." He grunted again but this one came with a smirk.

"You know, I have no idea how someone who is such an lazy asshole gets to have super powers and becomes a King."

Mikoto exhaled, "That'd make two of us."

"So you've got no excuse for your behavior." Akari snorted she was only mildly annoyed with him. She had dealt with plenty of jerks like him and if she was being honest Mikoto wasn't the worse. She arched her eye brow when he didn't answer, "What do you want from me? You want an apology you earn it."

Now that got him to crack a smile; not a smirk. He hate to admit it but, Akari was beginning to grow on him. Mikoto never liked the title king and all the responsibility that came with it. That's why his clansmen referred to him by his first name, that he would go out and hang with them. So spunky, disrespectful Akari can say what she wanted. He only found it endearing.

"You should let your hair down more often."

"Wha- was that a c-compliment?" She blinked stunned. "I thought you weren't capable due to your programing." It was a joke but Akari was genuinely astonished.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He leaned back.

"Well then what are you saying?" Akari's voice dropped lower.

The bar door open and Tatara came out with his latest hobby; a Polaroid camera. He wanted to get some evening shots of the bar. He spotted his friends and bounced over like the clueless puppy he was, "Hey guys, nice night isn't it?"

The warm bubble dissipated as Akari and Mikoto stepped back from each other. Akari sucked her teeth and moved to go inside at the drop in temperature. She weaved through the bar patrons, ignoring some cat calls, just trying to get to the stairs.

"How was drinks with Kyoko?" Kusanagi called as she passed by the bar.

"It was fine." 'Was she blushing?'

_"Everything is grey. His hair, his smoke, his dreams. And now he's so devoid of color he don't know what it means. And he's blue."_

Akari took the stairs two at a time and shut her door with force and let out a huff. She could feel her heart pumping a little faster. She kicked off her shoes and shorts, pulled her top over her head and unclasped her bra. Akari pulled out a pair of loose pale blue pajama pants and an large coral t-shirt.

_"And he's blue."_

Akari flopped onto her bed. She got into the habit of keeping a full bottle of water next to the cot to rehydrate in the morning when she wakes up. Akari did herself a favor and took two big gulps to help process the alcohol in her system. She gazed at the ceiling reliving her latest interaction with Mikoto; it made her hot with embarrassment. "Fuck me."

~*~

Akari took her drink with a grunt. She had been working extra shifts at Ventro for the past couple of weeks and was starting to get to her. She was getting paid for it though. So she agreed. However not everyone was as understanding.

Anna in particular was rather hurt. They had so little time to hang out together and now she was actively cutting it even shorter. Anna displayed her discontent by sitting away from Akari with her back turned in silence. Akari had tried to talk to her but Anna wasn't having it. Because it wasn't just spending less time hanging with the eleven-year old; the time that Akari was supposed to be with her was time spent with her new friend Kyoko. It may sound a little petty, but sometimes Anna felt like she was being pass over. Anna was at the moment not ready to forgive her so she ignored her attempts. Akari palmed the tall glass. She told Kusanagi to surprise her so she wasn't sure what she was drinking. Unfortunately tension with Anna was not the only one.

Akari down right refused to be in the same room as the Red King; especially if it looked like they would be alone. He was infuriating to be around, a murderous demon child that had zero empathy, and utter lack of regard of basic respect. And god help her; she had a crush on that man. Ever since the moment outside the bar a few weeks ago she couldn't get that sexy scowl out of her head. Akari was in utter denial about it too however it took more than just her stubborn mind to shut it down.

It was ridicules! If she made eye contact with the man her face would heat up. Then she'd look away and get that uncomfortable twisting in her stomach. You know, the shit high school girls would got crazy for and drone on and on about it. Like having a crush was the biggest event of the century. The hormonal overdrive crap that Akari could never stand. She didn't get crushes, up until this point she thought she wasn't capable of such feelings. It was bad. Honestly it was insane! And in true Akari fashion she dealt with it by repressing the unauthorized hormones and praying that with her regimen the feelings would die so she could move on.

Currently it was unsuccessful. Nevertheless, Akari persisted refusing to relent.

Speaking of the devil; Mikoto entered. He had a certain energy his presence changed the rest of the room. Anna scurried over to sit with him. Akari put her focus on her drink and fought the urge to look at him.

Her tense presence went unnoticed by most of the bar, not all. "So what's got you worked up now?" Kusanagi cut to the chase.

"Nothing." An automatic response. Akari set about gulping her drink down to avoid questioning. The last thing she needed was anyone finding out. She'd literally die first with her pride.

Akari slid off the seat and into her violet jacket. It still retained it's new smell. Her favorite part was the size of the pockets.

"And where are you going young lady?" The bartender had a good dad impression.

"Kick it around the block." She waved back careless. The wind was the source of the bite in the air. Had it died down it would be an pleasant temperature. A grey overcast blocked out the sky. Setting a specific tone for the atmosphere.

Akari paused momentarily to lite up. She needed some 'fresh air'. She set a deliberate pace; taking her time. There was no need to rush.

~  
When the guy walked in he was a sore thumb. White shirt with a brown vest and matching slacks, talk about being in the wrong place. "I think you want the wine club up three blocks." Kusanagi chuckled. A couple of the boys snickered in their respective corners.

"I'm actually looking for someone." The blond rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a small spiral notebook. He flipped through a few pages scribbled with notes in black ink. "I was told I could find a woman named Akari Godusa here, is that perhaps the case?"

"Depends," now that grabbed everyone's attention, "Why exactly are you seeking her out for?"

"Forgive my manners, My name's Hisoki Shinobu. I'm an investigative reporter. Except unlike every other reporter in the world my focus is finding the truth about company's on behalf of the people. Over the past month I've been looking into a company called Ventro, where Ms. Godusa is employed.

"You see, on the surface Ventro present as a legitimate cooperation however if you do a bit of researcher inconsistencies begin to rapidly pop up. The major one is the business that Ventro deals in. The official statement is that the company deals in import export, which sounds normal. However while there has been some transactions from across the globe you can't follow the money; to put simply no one knows how they are actually making money. I have tried to contact many people in different departments, but those who actually have some power have been evasive and vague on this matter.

"Therefore, the people that can give me the clearest answer are of course the people who know nothing, like Ms. Godusa. Yet, despite being 'grunts' I have already deduced another inconsistency. Even the lowest paid employees are given quiet a stipend. So I wonder where the income is to be able to pay over 200 employees so generously. Or the lavish party Ventro is holding next week."

Shinobu continued, "The company itself in only 4 years old. Aside from the questionable income, they have cycled through a high amount of employees. At Ms. Godusa's position especially, the average being 3 to 6 months employment. I did some more digging and found most of the employees were let go due to health reasons. 65% reported suffering for migraines, fatigue, and weaken immune systems to be more susceptible to illness. All, presumably, derived from stress."

'Shit, Mr. Shinobu here was going over a lot of information. The man was defiantly thorough.' Kusanagi thought to himself as he set down the clean glass in his hand. He wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

Shinobu cleared his throat, "Of course the evidence is all circumstantial at the moment. Without proof of illegal activity I can't take this case to the proper authorities. Which is why I am hoping to convince Ms. Godusa to help me in my investigation. So, do you know how I may be in contact with her?"

Kusanagi shared a glance with their leader. They knew nothing about this stranger off the street, but granted they also knew nothing about Akari's job. She never talked about work outside of working extra shifts lately. "Ah, well she's not here at the moment."

"Do you know when she'll return?"

"I can't say. Akari comes and goes as she please."

"I see." Mr. Shinobu frowned. He scribbled something down on a clean scrap of paper. "Disappointing. Can you give my number then, the next time Ms. Godusa is in?"

"I can give it to her, but I can't promise she'll call." Kusanagi glanced at the number himself. Hisoki Shinobu made his departure. Dewa looked at Chitose, "Think that guy's telling the truth?"

"He's a reporter," Chitose shrugged, "they'll chase anything for a story."  
~

Akari blinked confused. She must have zoned out and made a wrong turn, now she was on a street she didn't recognize. "I hate it when I do that." She muttered and attempted to back track. Her 'wrong turn' turned out to be three. But once Akari got on the main road she relaxed back into her path. Above the sky started to sprinkle.

People on the street scrambled to get to cover. Akari took her time with her walk even through she was getting wet. Despite the rain was picking up, the 21 year old preferred getting soak over spending more uncomfortable time with the red clan. By the time she saw the green sigh she was soaked.

"Tsk* you're dripping on my floor." Kusanagi was slightly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah." Akari wrung her violet hair out, clinging to her neck and back. She unzipped her jacket and hung it to dry on the coat rack. she grabbed a spare rag and cleaned up the puddle she made.

"Yo Akari," Akagi picked up the piece of scrap paper, "Some reporter dude came in lookin' for you. Something about your job."

Akari plucked it and looked at the name and number, "Oh." She tossed it with a bored expression.

"You've talked with this guy before?" Chitose asked.

"He's been around work. Like an annoying little gnat." Akari accidentally made eye contact with Mikoto. He was watching with no expression on the couch with Anna watching next to him. "I'm going to go change." She cleared her throat.

"Hey, is this guy bothering you?" Yata asked, misreading her uncomfortableness and concluding that she was having trouble at work from the guy that came in and she wasn't saying anything.

"Relax Yatagarasu," Akari used his captain name, "I'm a big girl I can handle my own against a noise reporter who doesn't have anything better to do. Trust me once he realizes its a dead end he'll go annoy someone else."

With that Akari finally took to the stairs. When she was out of sight of the guys she began peeling off her shirt before she even hit her room. When the door was she the pants came off. Rather than getting dressed right away, Akai slid into her bed under the covers. She still wasn't in the mood to hang with the gang, and Anna was still upset with her. And the rain made it so she couldn't go anywhere else.

There was only one thing she could do. Akari took a nap.

 

Akari woke to someone banging at her door. "Yo! Wake up sleepyhead!" Kyoko yelled. Akari groaned, that right. Kyoko said they were going to go shopping. Clarify, Kyoko insisted. "Get up Akari!"

"Go away woman! I'm not in the mood." Akari pulled her covers over her head.

"I'll give you five otherwise I'll have one of your hotass roommates break down the door." Kyoko threatened.

Akari knew she'd live up to her word. Akari threw on a pair of sweat pants and grey t-shirt. She rumbled down the stairs combing her finders through her hair. "Kyoko I told you, I'm not going to that stupid party."

Kyoko was wearing green tinted shades, "Yes you are. Its a big party, who doesn't love a big party?"

"Me."

Kyoko clicked her tongue. Half of the gang had left, including Mikoto thankfully. Anna was nowhere to be seen. Which was a shame, Akari wanted to spend time with the eleven year-old.

Kyoko smiled as she slung her arm around Akari's shoulders, "Now don't be such a spoil-sport. The party is going to be on a skyscraper, penthouse level, mind you. Well be right next to managers and cfo's and all the pegs in the business ladder. And it's all free."

Akari shrugged her off, "You pay for the drinks. It's not an open bar."

"It is if you wear a low cut dress and heels." Kyoko winked at her. "Underneath all that attitude and over sized shirts is a hotti plenty of guys will buy drinks for all night long."

"Fuck you." Akari snorted. It wasn't that the idea was ridiculous, or Kyoko, it was simply she did not view herself that way. Once again, never put much thought in boyfriends or sex or attraction. She was far more comfortable with smoking and drinking a beer with the boys than actually try and seduce them.

"You know some makeup will help too." Kyoko responded, "We'll have to hit the mall to cover all of our bases."

"Do you not hear what I am saying?"

"Oh I do," Kyoko put her hands on Akari's shoulders and guided her towards the door, "I am just choosing to ignore you. Because I'm right and you're wrong."

"Precocious." Akari gave in, letting Kyoko whisk her out the door.

Anna come out of her hiding spot. Tatara smile at her, "What's wrong Anna-chan?"

Anna was burning holes in the door. "I don't trust her. She's a bad person."

Tatara was surprised at the response from her, "Who?"

"Kyoko."

...

~*Night of the Party*~

 

Akari groaned from under her arm as she was sprawled over the couch. Her head was killing her. Kusanagi filled a glass of water, and told Kōsuke Fujishima to pass it to the complainer along with a couple of aspirin. Eric who was on the other side chuckling at her, "You look like shit. How much did you drink last night?"

Akari glared at him from her arm, "I'm not hung over." She sat up and took the aspirin and water from Kōsuke.

"Bullshit. You went out last night and didn't get home until like 4 this morning."

'Did I?' Akari tried to think back. But her head was throbbing so she gave up. She flopped back down and curled up, facing the back of the couch. It was mid morning, the outside temperature was 78 and rising. The fans spun lazily above to keep the temperature manageable. However most of Homra were perfectly comfortable at 80.

Mikoto came in two hours later. Earlier a group of wannabes decided to try and fight him and he was still worked up. He never really cooled off after a fight. It was his nature, once he started to fight Mikoto wanted to keep going. It too him a long time to cool of and it seamed every time he did some new challenger crawled out of the woodwork.

To cool down, He'd start with smoking on the couch, maybe a drink, for a few hours. Once he was certain he wouldn't set shit on fire unintentionally, he'd go up to his room and sleep for another few hours.

Mikot frowned at the figure taking up the whole couch. For someone so small in stature Akari hand no problem stretching out to fill the space she was on. Mikoto lifted his leg up and kicked her rear end. It wasn't hard, just a nudge to get her to move. "Hmmm!" Akari grunted. Mikoto kicked her again.

"Nehh!" Akari groaned louder scrunched her eyes tighter. When he did it the third time she shot up, "What?! What the fuck is your problem?!" She snapped at him.

Mikoto raised his eyebrows. At the bar Tatara and Kusanagi looked over surprised at her sudden out burst. When Mikoto gave no answer she curled back into her warm spot. Mikoto leaned down and took ahold of her ankle. He moved her feet out of the way; sitting down and put his feet up. Once he was comfortable he set her feet in his lap. Akari didn't move her feet, feeling if he was going to be rude wanting to sit down she had the right to push her feet into him.

"You have a bed." Mikoto pointed out.

"So do you. I was here first." Akari grumbled back.

"You've been here all morning. Be grateful I'm not evicting you."

Akari turned onto her back, her head was better but her mood hadn't lifted, "Do you honestly do anything outside of sleeping and annoying the shit out of me?"

Mikoto smirked, "what's your problem with people?"

"I have no problem with people. It's you I can't stand." Akari clarified. Now, she was biting his head off a bit. In fact she had been awful since they met. It wasn't like Mikoto was a stand up guy, but she realize could be nicer to him. "I have a head ache. And Kyoko's making me go to this stupid party tonight, dressed up and everything."

"Then don't go."

"I've tried. Kyoko's not letting me blow it off. She'd never been so damn insistent, even made me buy heels and makeup." Akari made a disgusted face as she said the words. Mikoto chuckled.

A thought crossed her mind. She wanted to ask him if he ever experienced black outs. She wasn't sure where it came from, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she had gaps in her memory that wasn't just from last night. The past few weeks really; here and there. Nothing to make her concern but, it was starting to be more frequent.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tatara asked. She had zoned out again and he was standing above her.

Akari sat up and pulled her feet from Mikoto's lap. "Nothing." She got up and went to the back to put something quick together to eat. She figured she had two hours or so to lounge around before Kyoko started bugging her.

The party started at 7. Which meant Kyoko would be by 6 to make sure she was ready. So she'd planned on showering, doing some makeup because Kyoko will insist on it, getting the dress she bought last week and heels on and practice walking in them. So that meant Akari needed to start by 2.

The dress was something Akari herself would never wear normally. It was a strapless, fitted, and short. It was this lilac colored, a little bright for her taste. She'd prefer black. Regardless she hated the dress because the only way she could wear it was standing. If she sat town it would hike up her ass, and if she bent over her breasts (which weren't large) would spill out the top. Akari had a pair of black, close-toed, 3 inch heels to go with the dress.

The one bathroom on the second floor has a small shower. Showers were 15 minutes max before the hot water ran out. That and the lock on the door was iffy. It either didn't properly lock and could be pushed open (An unfortunate incident that involved Yata walking in on her and immediately becoming scarred for life), Or suck and you had to use all your strength (leg against the wall and everything) to free yourself.

Akari made her shower quick. 8 minutes quick. She then wrapped herself in an old towel and booked it across the hall to her room. Once she was safe in her room she flopped onto her bed and screwed around on her PDA. Occasionally getting up to clop around in her stupid shoes.

Kyoko knocked before entering. "Ha. I knew you wouldn't be ready at all."

Akari looked at the clock, it was only 5:16. "I thought you were coming at 6."

"And I knew you still would be sitting naked in your room instead of getting ready. Luckily the doctor is in." Kyoko dropped a large bag on the bed and began pulling shit out. Kyoko wore an emerald dress with long sleeves, cold shoulders, and an open back. Her eye makeup matched the dress and she had a dark lip color on.

Kyoko tortured Akair for over an hour before she was satisfied. "Great, now get your dress on and what ever you do don't touch your face. At all. Otherwise I'm going to kill you."

"Did you put 40 pounds of makeup on? I feel gross."

"Well you look fabulous." Kyoko winked at her.

When she was gone Akari dropped the towel and shimmied into the lilac dress. It hug every damn curve. "One night. One night and then I'll toss this and never wear it again." She told herself. Along with the heels, Akari put on a black chocker, her watch, and let her hair down.

Akari didn't have a mirror in her room so she popped back into the bathroom. "Holy Shit." She did not recognize herself at all. She looked like a different person. There were the hints of her normal face, her green eyes. But that was about it. Kyoko had go through and erased any and all imperfections on her face and then dramatic smokey eye with winged liner. She also gave Akari a dark red lip.

Akari let put a sigh and fought the urge to rub her eyes. She walked carefully down the narrow steps. This wasn't the first time she wore heels but it had been years.

"Daaaaaaamn!!" Kyoko drew attention to her presence, "Someone is gonna be turning heads tonight."

"Oh shut the fuck up." Akari crossed her arms. She could feel every damn eye on her.

Chitose was the first to speak, "I never knew you were a girl Aakri." He teased with a smirk. She responded by giving him the finger.

Rikio smiled, "For real though, you clean up nice."

"Thanks." Kusanagi didn't think she could sound any less enthusiastic.

"Do you got your PDA on you for when you're ready to bail?" Bandō asked from the table where he was playing cards with Yata, whom wouldn't look at her, and Akagi Shōhei.

Akari showed her watch to confirm. Anna sat at the bar in between Tatara, whom was playing with his guitar, and Mikoto.

"You're not bailing, and you look hot don't listen to them." Kyoko tugged at her arm. "All these idiots do is hang out in a bar with each other. I bet none of them have a girlfriend."

Tatara waved, "Have fun."

"Don't wait up!" Kyoko told them as she got the door; the clip of heels on the cobblestone walkway.

 _~_  
"You're dripping like a saturated sunrise, you're spilling like an overflowing sink. You're ripped at every edge but you're a master piece, And now I'm tearing at the pages and the ink.  
Everything is blue, his hands, his pills, his jeans. And now I'm covered in the colors, pulling apart at the seams. And it's blue. It's blue.  
Everything is grey. His hair, his smoke, his dreams. And now he's so devoid of color he don't know what it means. And he's blue. He's Blue."  
~

It was dark when she came to. The clock on her watch by the cot read 1:38 am. Akari was in the 'ejected from deep sleep' state. Where she felt a bit detached from her body and was gradually regaining normal sense. Where you were in the middle of deep sleep and now you're suddenly awake but your brain is still on sleep mode so you're not thinking. That state where you're not sleepwalking exactly but it feels that way.

Akari's throat was dry. So she slid off the bed and quietly followed the steps down where she could hear the voices of Homra.

Some of the gang decided to hang around playing card games and reliving past adventures. The group consisted of Kusanagi, Yata, Shōhei, Bandō, and Mikoto. All gathered by the two couches pulled together, with the coffee table in between.

The last few steps creaked under Akari's weight. Shōhei glanced over and all humor dropped. His brown eyes went wide and he shot up to his feet. "Shit! What happened to you?" The rest of the group's heads snapped over and shared a mixture of shock.

Akari stood on the bottom step, oblivious to the source of their reactions, "What?" Her voice was dry as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What the fuck happened at that party?!" Yata demanded as he stood, concern laced with anger crossing his face. Even Mikoto looked worried.

"What are you guys..." Akari looked down and her voice trailed off. There was a large dark stain down the front of her dress. Covering almost the entire front of her dress. And there were rips at the seams and at the bottom. On her arms and legs were rust colored splotches. at that moment she became aware that here body was sticky. And the smell. It was metallic. A sent she knew and caused her stomach to churn.

Blood.

Akari was covered from head to toe in blood. There was some even in her hair, a smear on her cheek, mainly contained on her upper body. Her heels had been discarded upstairs, the choker was lost. Her hair was insane and her makeup smudged. Her hands began to shake.

"Akari." The girl looked up. Mikoto was standing in front of her, his eyes hard, "What happened?"

"I-" Akari opened her mouth, "I-I don't know." The trebling spread from her hands into her chest and translated into her breath. She looked back and forth at the boys with wide eyes, "I don't remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it took a while to publish but this chapter is pretty long and covers a lot of information. I'll try and get the next two chapters up as quick as possible as they go with this one. (Back to back clifhangers!!!!) 
> 
> Anyways the song is Colors (audien remix) By Halsey, theres a great K video on Youtude by Legacy AMVs that I've watch a hundred times by now. I like to watch fan made videos and rewatch episodes while I'm writing. 
> 
> * 3,000 yen translates to $27.20.


	7. The Past Isn't the Only Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victim is Hisoki Shinobu. All the evidence points to Akari being the murder. The boys know this, and Homra decided to protect her instead of turning her in. It's a sweet sentiment, but there's something else going on everyone is unaware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so we've got the top snobs of Scepter 4 in this chapter! 
> 
> Also a note (kinda outside this story but also connect) I've been thinking of doing a K Reader insert that would be a one-shot. Just an idea I'm kicking around from all of the reade insert stories I've been reading. 
> 
> Side Note: I just saw the teaser for Seven Stories and I am so excited!! I just can't get enough of K! Anyways thank you for reading my story!

"Akari, what happened to you?" Mikoto demanded, his protective nature initiated the moment he laid eyes on her. 

"I-I don't know." Her voice began to shake, "I don't remember." Her breathing began to speed up as her eyes shot around the room, "I don''t remember anything." 

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Bandō was confused on how she couldn't remember how she ended up covered in blood. 

"I just don't!" Akari snapped. Panic was setting in. Mikoto grabbed her wrist and forced her to focus on him; he was trying to help her stay calm. "The last thing was leaving here with Kyoko." She whispered.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Saruhiko Fushimi stood in the office of his King, the Blue King, Reisi Munakata along with Lieutenant Seri Awashima, going over debriefs for the week. When Scepter 4 wasn't fighting with Homra it was a bit slow. Or it was at least to Fushimi. 

Captain Munakata gazed out the window as he listened to Awashima give her report, the three highest ranks of the blue clan in one room. 

Once Awashima finished, Fushimi tapped his tablet to pull up his report. "The body found at the Totogari Plaza two nights ago has been identified as Hisoki Shinobu, an investigative reporter." 

"Hm." The captain was deep in thought, "What was going on that night, go through the time line."

"The plaza was hosting an event for the company Ventro that booked from 7 till 1:30 am specifically the penthouse level. Mr. Shinobu's body was discovered on the adjacent rooftop behind the entry door by security doing a sweep at 2:09. According to the autopsy report we just got," Fushimi pulled a scanned copy up for the captain to read, "Mr. Shinobu died between 10 and 10:30 pm. Cause of death was a curved blade approximately 4 to 5 inches puncturing the heart, wedged right in between the ribs. The weapon was not recovered at the scene, which means the killer took it with them." 

"Any suspects?"

"Only about 400, from guests that were attending the party, to staff working the party as well as the rest of the building." Fishimi sighed. 

"I see." The captain brought his hands to his lips in thought, "Was Mr. Shinobu a guest at the event?"

"No sir. According to his boss, Hisoki Shinobu was actually looking into Ventro for the past month. Mr. Shinobu was fairly certain the company was involded in illegal activity and was trying to uncover some proof."

"Hm. Now that is interesting. A reporter is murdered at a building where the people he is investigating is hosting an event. Has Ventro's made any comments yet?"

"No sir. We have not released the identification of Mr. Shinobu's body to the public." 

Munakata stood, "Excellent work Fushimi. I think we should have a chat with the folks of Ventro on this matter." 

~ 

"Mr. Noritaka will see you in just a moment, you can have a seat while you're waiting." The perky receptionist directed them to a small seating area set up in front of a large set window overlooking Shizume City. The three highest ranks of Scepter 4 remained standing. 

The large wooden door opened. "Mr. Noritaka will see you now." The receptionist announced. 

"Ah, Captain Munakata , I take it your visit has to do with that unfortunate incident Saturday evening." Mr. Kuma Noritaka was a balding man in his late thirties wearing a shape grey suit and a black tie. His office was fairly sparse with large windows of the view. 

"Yes. We've identified the body as Hisoki Shinobu and his death is being treated as suspicious. According to his boss he was investigating your company." 

"Yes." Mr. Noritaka sighed, "I am familiar with Mr. Shinobu's claims. They say the mark of a successful business is having false claims come out of the wood work to test the integrity of it but Mr. Shinobu has been going on borderline harassment. I've had a number of employees complain, not to mention he has repeatedly snuck onto the premisses numerous times. Our head of security can confirm."

"So I take it Mr. Shinobu was not a guest at your event." Captain Munakata asked.

"No. In fact security was told not to let Mr. Shinobu on the premises." Mr. Nokitaka wrote down on a peace of paper, "You can speak with security yourselves."

"One more thing. Why exactly was Hisoki Shinobu investigating you and your company?" 

"I believe Mr. Shinobu was convinced we are a shadow company. A ridiculous claim, just because we keep out clients information private. I've never met the man in person to put to rest the rumors. Sadly it looks as though we'll never will." 

The three blues walked out of the office, Munakata in the lead. Once they were out of earshot of any employees he turned to his companions. "It is evident that Mr. Noritaka is withholding information Lieutenant Awashima, I want you to go speak with the head of security. See what you can find." The blond bowed her head and left the two alone. 

"Fushimi, I want you to use your expertise and put together a list of suspects. It is highly likely that one of the people whom where being harassed by our victim turned violent. Then I want to know as much information of each person, and see what you can find about this company." Reisi looked back at the entry way, "I want to know what exactly they are hiding here." 

Fushimi wouldn't call himself a thief, although that was sort of what he was. He called it data mining; getting into the system and copying it onto his PDA. Then back at their home base downloaded and began compiling. He worked on a suspect list while another worked on the encrypted secrets behind Ventro. 

Neither task was easy. Fushimi found there were many employees to sort through, and not all of them made official complaints on the reporter. Benzai came over with a Note book. 

"I've been going over Shinobu's notes. As any reporter he used his own shorthand, however I think I've made some progress." Benzai sat down. They worked together the rest of the afternoon to come up with a list. 

~

Izumo Kusanagi was shameless and he knew it. He was not above using his charms to cox information out of his contacts, including Seri Awasima. The would share information on the d.l., unbeknownst to the rest of their clans. Of course Seri was suspicious on why Izumo wanted to know about her dead body and where it was found. Izumo naturally avoided the truth, claiming he was "just a concern citizen". 

Seri begrudgingly shared the minimum amount of information, the kind that was being shared to the public. Name, location where the body was found, and that they were treating it as suspicious. Once he hung up after thanking her, Awashima knew somehow Homera was probably involved in some way or another. 

Kusanagi hung up and walked out of the back. The rest of the gang was made aware of the situation and were sent out to go their own investigation on the night in question. the only ones left in the bar were Mikoto, Anna, and Tatara who was cooking. The carefree spirit insisted it would help. 

"You remember that reporter guy that came in last week looking for Akari?" Kusanagi asked, specifically Mikoto. 

"He's dead, isn't he." Kusanagi turned, he hadn't notice Akari snuck down and was sitting on the stairs; he thought she was sleeping. 

Kusanagi frowned, then nodded. "They found his body at the Plaza." 

Akari looked down at her knees drawn up to her chest. She was wearing an old sweatshirt and a pair of boxer shorts she slept in. Her hair was ruffled, her face pale and somber, and the beginnings of bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept much, or eaten the past two days. Her memory was still blotchy. 

When it was clear Akari was on the verge of a panic attack that night, (who wouldn't be?) Mikoto grabbed her upper arms and told her to breath. If it was a normal day she would have told him to shove it. But at the time she was hyperventilating and actually forgot how to breath normally. Once she was no longer in danger of passing out, he sent her upstairs to shower. Akari stood in the shower for too long of a time, until there was no more blood running to the drain. Then she scrubbed. Her hair, her face, her arms and legs until her skin was red. 

Kusanagi waited outside and handed her clean clothes when she cracked the door open. He took the dress and the heels, and she had fresh sheets in her bed. None of them pushed her that night. Mikoto told her to get some sleep. Akari stayed awake all night trying to piece together. 

Not much came back to her. She remembered arriving at the party, standing out on the balcony and getting a nice view of the city. Then as the night progressed things got fuzzy. Akari went over the night over and over again, out loud and in silence, just trying to stir up anything more. It felt like she had a dream, knew she was dreaming, but woke up and only remembered the first chunk. 

"So I killed Hisoki Shinobu..." her voice was void of any emotion. 

"Hey you don't know that." Tatara got up and put his hand on her shoulder, "Akari, I know you and I don't think you're capable of murder." 

Akari looked up at him. Oh Tatara, innocent, carefree, simple Tatara. Who only saw the good in people. Maybe he was right about Mikoto, but today he wasn't right about her. "Then why did I find this under my bed?" Akari unwrapped one arm from around her legs and slid out what she was hiding next to her. It was a knife. The blade was about 4 inches long and curled up to the point. The handle was black, the blade itself was stained with rusty color blood. Making no doubt it was Hisoki's murder weapon. 

Kusanagi gingerly took the knife from her and placed it on a rag on the bar in front of Mikoto. 

Akari closed her eyes. The logical thing to do was to call the police. The evidence was fairly convincing. 

"Doesn't mean you intended to. Perhaps he attacked you and you were forced to defend yourself. Maybe there was a third party and you were about to get away-" Tatara ventured. 

Akari shot her head up, "Enough Tatara! It doesn't matter if I'm guilty or not! ALL of the evidence points to me! I was at the party were his body was found, I have no alibi from when I got there to when I got home. Not to mention I have no memory of what time I even got home. The murder weapon was under my bed and I was cover in blood. Any judge and Jury is going to find all of that enough to convict me regardless of why. Face the facts Tatara, I killed a man." 

Akari felt herself choke up. Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the red marbles. She looked into it but stayed seated next to Mikoto. "It's not her fault. Something's wrong with her head." She whispered, looking up at him. Mikoto shared eye contact with Kusanagi whom pulled out his phone and made a call. 

Akari was tired of crying. She stayed on the stairs, waiting. You can imagine her surprised when the door opened and instead of the police coming in it was Yata. The chestnut-haired vangard had his skateborad tucked under one arm and was carrying a heavy black pot. Like the kind metal smiths used for their craft. 

"I got what you asked for Mr. Kusanagi." The loyal clansmen grunted as he set it down. 

"Good work Yatagarasu, bring it into the back will you." Kusanagi headed that way. Yata followed, along with Mikoto and Anna who held his hand. Akari followed confused through the back where the kitchen was, the supplies, and out the back door into the alley where his deliveries came in. 

The black bucket was set on the cobblestone, along with her ruined party dress, her heels, and the knife. 

"Burn it all." Mikoto ordered. 

"What!?" Akari's eyes when wide and her clothes were lit of fire. She rushed forwars and grabbed ahold of his arm, "What are you doing?! Are you crazy, you're destroying the evidence! You'll go to prison for accessory!" She pulled his armed down as she yelled at him. "Why are you doing this?"

Those amber eyes gazed into her as the noxious smell of burning plastic from her shoes roes into the air the rest of the group waited around the dancing flames. 

"We protect our own." He answered her. "No matter what."

Akari was taken aback by his statement. She was convinced she go to prison for a long time for Hisoki's death, she did not at any point even entertain the idea the Homra boys would commit felony on her behalf. No one had ever cared about her enough to avoid prosecution, why would these people who barely knew her do so? But when she looked Mikoto in the eye she saw the iron determination was set. He was going to protect her; even if she was guilty.

Homra stood with their king. None of them objected. And when Akari looked around she saw the same determination. They were prepared to do what ever it took. Akari stood there, still surprised. Mikoto picked up the knife and engulfed it in red flame. His hand burned hotter than normal. Hot enough to melt the knife down until it was nothing but molten liquid, and that was what the bucket was for. 

Akari basked in the heat radiating off the fire. Her dress was at this point reduced to ash and there was only a residue left of her shoes. As she watched the flames die down, the secret was sealed. 

~  
"Any luck on our list of suspects?" The Lieutenant asked.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Benzai and I have been working through Shinobu's notes and connecting to actual employees. Why he works on the names I'm going through and pulling up personnel files. Next I plan on narrowing down based on lack of information, suspicious backgrounds and/or criminal records." 

Seri nodded. "Good." She went over to bother somebody else and let him get back to work. 

Fushimi sighed and looked over to Benzai, "You done with that list yet?" 

"Almost, there are a couple of names I'm trying to crack, including the last person Shinobu was questioning.he has them written down as AKA." 

"Red huh." Fushimi tried looking for anyone who had red related to their name or appearance. 

Benzai looked through for clues to help. H bar was circled. Wait a second, "none of the Homra's are tied to Ventro right?"

"No, why?"

"The bar is mentioned in AKA's notes." 

Hm. Fushimi typed up the address for the bar and had the computer search for in in any of the documents he was shifting through. It came up once. As an address of living for a recent hire: Godusa Akari. Fushimi couldn't help but chuckled. Aka was the first three letters of her name and she was living at the reds home base. Shinobu was quiet cleaver. 

~

Akari felt the bottom of her shirt tug. She looked down at Anna, "I could look." It took Akari a couple of seconds to realize she meant use her powers to read her mind. 

"Thats okay kiddo," she shook her head, "I think its best if you stay out of my head. I don't want you to know about that stuff." Akari knew Anna was aware of Homra's activities but a brutal murder locked in her subconscious was out of line for the child. Anna understood. 

The eleven year old went to her seat where Kusanagi left her a fruity bright red juice. Tatara, Mikoto, and Kusanagi had all left a while ago. Yata was ordered to stay behind and keep the girls company. The vanguard had protested but he always followed his orders no matter how degrading it was. He wasn't a baby sitter you know. Yata currently was on the couch playing video games. Akari was snacking on some crackers but she wasn't really hungry. She had no real appetite, but she tried to put something in her stomach. The bar felt strange when it was empty. 

Akari headed upstairs to use the bathroom. While she was washing her hands she saw something out of the corner of her eye, in the hallway. "Anna?" She went into the hallway the only doors open was her own and Mitoko's. Out of curiosity she poked her head inside. It was similar to her room, given a larger bed for his tall frame. In true Mikoto laziness the bed was never made, and there were some clothes strewn about on the floor. 

Akari slid back out and closed the door behind her. She went into her room and at first all seamed ordinary. She stood in the middle of her room. Her head started to ache. "Hn" Akari rubbed her temple in an attempt to relieve. Instead it got worse. 

"Fucking hell." She muttered, it felt like her head was splitting open. Akari sat heavily on her bed with a groan. 

"Shhhh~" Akari jumped at the strange voice, looking around widely for the source. 

"Hello? Yata? Anna?" Akari called. 

"Hush Godusa." Akari stood up despite her head protesting. The corners of her vision became fuzzy she winced in pain. 

And then she saw it; in her head. It was a disturbing face. Maybe because it had a cheshire grin. Or that it's eyes were the size of saucers with small pupils. Or that it was void of all color. 

"W-who a-a-are you?" Akari whimpered as she curled in on herself. 

"Rin." The way it spoke was like it was underwater. "And I am you now." 

~*~

"I want to know who Akari Godusa is and where I can find her." Seri Awashima demanded. She was able to get Kusanagi away from his clan to question him. 

"Never heard of her." He lied through his smile. 

"Is that so? Because according to her file her last address it also your bar." The lieutenant cross her arms, "I was hoping you'd cooperate Izumo, but if you want to do this the hard way I'll get a warrant." 

"Now, now Seri, there's no need to get hostile with me. Yes I rent a couple of rooms out above the bar. My last lodger was a girl that may have gone by that name. But she moved out three weeks ago. This doesn't have anything to do with that body you found does it?"

"As a matter of fact it does. Look, there's enough tensions between our clans I don't want to add to. But if you insist on protecting Ms. Godusa I have no other choice." Awashima warned. 

"And what makes you think that she has anything to do with your murder Seri?"

"At the moment she's our top suspect. Are you aware Ms. Godusa has a record and a history of violent tendencies?"

Kusanagi chuckled, "Don't we all?" 

Seri shook her head, "I do wish you'd cooperate. Take this as my final warning, don't interfere with the investigation further. We will find Ms. Godusa and if she is found guilty I will personally arrest you for hiding a felon." The Blue turned and left. 

Once she was out of ear shot Kusanagi pulled out his phone and got on call with both Mikoto and Yata. "The blues are going post a warrant for Akari, she's been put on the top of the suspect list. Yata, keep her in the bar we're co-"

"Yeah we have an even bigger problem Mr. Kusanagi." Yata interrupted. He was standing in Akari's room looking out the open window. "She left the bar."

"What do you mean she left?"

"Akari left the bar. She must have gone out the window." He frowned as he talked into his watch. "She left her PDA and watch behind. She didn't even take her shoes. I have no idea where she is."


	8. Is It Love Or Loyalty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What drives people's intentions? Love? Power? Money? Fear? Survival? A literal demon inhabiting your body? 
> 
> In any case, Hell hath no furry quite like Homra.

Saturday night: 9:57 pm. 

The party was in full swing. Funky dance music played through out the venue. Many people were drunk and carefree. Akari was leaning against the railing on the far end of the patio. She had lost Kyoko in the crowd a while ago and frankly was enjoying it. Her feet ached. Surprisingly the number of times she was hit on had been fairly low. The party itself wasn't half bad, but now she was a bit bored. 

"Hey, you got a smoke?" Akari asked one of the wait staff passing by. She had to admit she had become unfortunately addicted to the cancer stick as a way of passing time. 

"Sorry ma'am, there's no smoking in this area." He told her. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a white stick and complimentary pack of matches with the plaza's logo on it. "But there's another outdoor area down on the fourth floor. If you follow the signs you should have no problem finding it." He whispered. 

Akari smirked and exchanged him her dirty habit for yen she hid in the palm of her hand. The dark haired woman weaved through the crowd, slipped past the dance floor and pushed through drunks hovering by the bar. She spotted Kyoko dancing with a tall gentleman and tried to wave her over. Akari signaled she was going for a smoke. 

Finally she made it to the elevator and hit the button. Akari waited for the heavy silver doors; there were a lot of floors in this building. The elevator dinged and a group of people exited, Akari took the now empty elevator and hit the forth floor. She was good and waited to light up. Akari traded places with a couple of drunk girls once she reached her floor and followed the signs indicating the smoking area. The plaza had a decent smoke lounge, and there was only a couple of guys and a waitress. Akari lit the cigaret and happily took a drag. Her peace and quiet was disturbed by the commotion by someone bumping into a woman who began to berate him. 

"Aw shit." Akari muttered as she recognized her stalker Shinobu. "Damn reporter, can't have one night without him buzzing about." 

~*~*~

"...." It was cold. So very cold. 

"I am very disappointed in you." There was a voice, deep like Mikoto's. But She knew it was not him, this voice was strange and made the hair of the back of her neck prickle. 'You have to wake up. You're in trouble.' Akari forced her eyes open. Her head felt foggy, and her bones ached like she was sick. She was laying face down on the concrete floor. 

"I gave you one task, to keep her under control. Just one task. Should have been so simple. Now I've got bodies piling up, and Scepter 4 sniffing around. Do you have any idea how much you've inconvenienced me? How hard I work to make our image so these things wouldn't happen?" 

Akari struggled as she slid her hands under her chest and pushed up off the ground. 

"I'm sorry Master. I shouldn't have underestimated the demon. But I did not want the strain girl to know who I was." A female voice responded submissively, "If she knew I was a strain she might have alerted the Red King; then all our plans would have been ruined." 

Akari was in the middle a small grey room. There was blood splatter on her sweatshirt indicating she had killed again. 'No. Not her. Someone else using her.' The puzzle was starting to resemble a picture. Rin. It was difficult but Akari was aware of his presence in her mind, he was very amused. 

Akari turned onto her side, the forth wall was made of thick acrylic glass, the kind they use in zoos to separate the people from the animals. There was nothing else in the room just her. On the other side of the glass were people. A lot of people. 'Maybe I am in a zoo after all.' She felt exposed as she pushed herself up to sitting. There were many faces looking at her and writing things down. People in lab coats, scrubs, security uniforms strapped with automatic weapons at the door. There was a man in a suit talking down to a woman who's back was to her. Akari recognized him as the CEO, Kuma Noritaka. 

'Such a small man.' A twisted voice whispered from her subconscious, 'don't you just want to wring his neck?'

"Shut up psychopath." Akari muttered under her breath, now aware of the demon lodged in her head. 

Noritaka saw Akari was awake and smile. It wasn't a warm smile. The kind of smile a murder gave before he gutted you and wore your skin as a scarf. "Well, now you can make things right." 

The girl turned around and Akari felt the sting of betrayal. It was Kyoko he was talking to. 'Oh, so she's a strain. A weak one, but still would be an interesting kill.' Rin hummed. 

Noritaka tapped on the glass, "Ms. Godusa. I apologize for the conditions but we had to take every precaution. You killed two of my men before we got you under control. You have something that belongs to me." 

"And what the fuck are you talking about exactly?" Akari didn't hold back the venom. 

"You see there are people in this world who hold power. Actual power. Who walk among men who live unaware they are in the presence of gods. I want to be one of those men. And that demon co-habitating in you is going to help me achieve that." 

"You're fucking insane. This thing's a psycho! He wants to kill you, literally thats all he's talked about in the past two minutes." Akari snapped at him. 

'Oh don't be such a spoil sport. There's nothing like a decapitating. Its been suuuuuuuch a long time since I've taken someone's head off.' Rin chuckled in her ear. Akari wanted to punch him. 

"So you are aware of it's presence in your subconscious, fascinating. None of the other subject showed any awareness. Nevertheless, that's why you're in there my dear." Mr. Noritaka chuckled as he straighten up, "Kyoko love, it's time to earn your keep." 

The two faced strain stepped forward, eager to please her master. "Bitch." Akari mutter loud enough for her to hear. Kyoko was unfazed by the remark and pressed her hands to the glass. 

"Put her to sleep. I'd like to have a chat with our other 'guest' now." 

 

~*~

 

Yata dropped his skate board and collapsed at one of the bar stools with a frustrated groan. It had been five days, 5 Days! Almost a week, and they still couldn't find her. It was like Akari just vanished; disappeared off the face of the earth. And Yata blamed himself. He was the one Mr. Mikoto left in charge to keep an eye on her, if he had taken his job seriously this wouldn't have happened. 

"Another dead end huh?" Rikio asked, but it only pissed Yata off even more. 

"No Fucking Shit!" Yata yelled at him, anger boiling at him. "Why can't we find her anywhere?"

"Calm down Yata, Mr. Kusanagi said he was out checking on another lead. When he and Mr. Mikoto come back they'll have something for us." 

Normally Yata would hit him and yell at him some more, but he wasn't in the mood. On the surface it looked like the vanguard was indifferent to the female's presence, but in reality he had gotten used to Godusa being apart of Homra. And right now he was worried sick about her. What if she was in trouble? What if she had been scooped up by Scepter 4 and was being held by the blues? Or worse. What if Akari was in a ditch somewhere, dead. Just the thought made Yata's stomach drop, and he was afraid the longer it took to find her the more likely that fear was becoming a reality. He'd never forgive himself if that was true. 

The little bell on the door chimed and Yata's head shot up. The Red King strolled in alone. Yata sunk back down in his seat, the stale atmosphere hung in the air. It didn't last long. 

 

"Hey, Kusanagi's back." Sōlt nodded out the window. 

The Blond strategist was accompanied by a thin girl with olive skin, dotted with freckles, and long black hair put into a braid. She wore a long brown skirt with a flower trim and a cherry blossom pink top underneath a blue and grey jacket. She hid behind Kusanagi shyly at the numerous gazes. 

"It's alright, they're cool." He reassured the young woman in a calm tone before he addressed his king, "Mikoto, this is Miyu Tamashini. She says she knows where we can find Akari." 

The bar settled into interested. Kusanagi nudged her to step before the King, "Go ahead, tell him what you told me." 

Miyu swallowed as her grey eyes gazed down at her feet. "Your friend is being held captive by Kuma Noritaka at his company." She spoked softly, not unlike Anna.

Dewa was doubtful, "Really? And how would you know that?" 

"I work for him. Or I did. He's a corrupt man, he used me to find things for him." 

Yata growled, "What'da mean 'find things' huh? What the hell is is she going on about?!"

"Miyu is a strain." Anna whispered as she came down the steps with Tatara in tow. "Like me she can see auras, but with energy in objects. Kyoko is a strain as well, but she uses her abilities to manipulate minds." 

"Kyoko didn't used to be like that." Miyu's head dipped lower to Anna's harsh tone. (Though to the rest of the group they didn't notice any difference.) "Then, Kuma came and promised we would have better lives if we served him. Kyoko's become... submissive to him. She'll do what ever he asks. Even though he would toss her aside to save himself." 

Bandō crossed his arms, "So what's this Noritaka want with Akari anyways?" 

Miyu shuffled her feet, "There was... an incident three weeks ago your friend was unfortunately involved in at Ventro. Now she's being held back there again." 

"So if you're one of Noritaka's strains why are you here? Unless you're trying to mislead us?" Mikoto spoke with narrow eyes. 

Anna plucked a marble from her pocket and held it up to Miyu. The marble showed her a small room were her friend was locked inside. The was a dark aura clouding around Akari's, making it dimmer. There was a lot that Anna still didn't understand but at the moment she knew, Akari was dying. 

"Miyu's telling the truth. Those people are hurting Akari." Anna looked up at Mikoto. 

The Red King stood up, he believed the kid. Anna followed and grabbed ahold of the end of his jacket the rest of the group got up waiting for their orders. "Let's go." 

The rest of Homra leapt up and followed their king. Kusanagi passed his phone to Miyu and looked to Tatara, "Tosuka, stay here with Anna and Miyu. I need someone here when we bring Godusa back." 

"Yeah, sure." Tatara nodded. 

"Good. Keep your PDA with you." Kusanagi waved from the door before shutting it closed. 

~*~ 

Akari licked her cracked lips as she sat with her back against the wall. Her joints were stiff from lying on the ground and barely moving around for a week. Perhaps longer, she had no way to tell time. She had been in and out of consciousness since she was kidnapped. Making so Akari had no concept of how much time had past. When she wasn't forced to sleep so they could try and control Rin she used all her mental energy trying to keep him under control. 

Rin of course, being the evil monster he was, made her head a living hell. Any time he was in control he'd throw her in a nightmare realm in her subconscious he fucked around with just to torment her while he paced around in her body. It was relentless; she never got a break from him. And every time Akari regained control she felt weaker, more burned out, and Rin was thriving off of her suffering. 

She couldn't sleep, hell, Akari refused to relax. Rin would jabber on to worked her down. The longer he possessed her the more adapt he became, making him stronger. Akari was worried if she let him get in control again he'd throw her deep into a pit and she would be trapped permanently. The only reprieve she was getting was that Noritaka and that bitch Kyoko were somewhere else in the building. At least they weren't torturing her. Akari looked at the glass window, ignoring her demon. She wasn't sure what Noritaka wanted with Rin, but she did know Rin was pissed being kept locked up. At least with him contained he couldn't hurt anyone. And it was clear he wasn't interested in physically hurting her. Akari wasn't sure what options she had left. 

~

Kusanagi looked at the blueprints of the building that Miyu provided, planing out a full on siege. The strategist quickly identified weak points in the building, mainly to get the civilians out and provide a distraction for any hostiles. He was hacked into Ventro's system, the security system was weak. He deactivated the alarm that would notify the police immediately. 

"Alright. Sōlt, Dewa, and Fujishima, you're on the south side. Kamamoto and Chitose on the east corner. I'll hit the front with Mikoto, and Akagi and Bandō you're on the west end at this garage entrance. You'll make sure Yata has an exit." Kusanagi turned to the vanguard, "Yatagarasu, well clear a path for you to head to the lower level. Ms. Tamashini has provided the codes for the alarms and doors. I'm trusting you to find Akari and get her out of there." 

Yata nodded, "You can count on me, Mr. Kusanagi." 

"Good. I've bought us a little more time taking out the alarms however, we can only keep Scepter 4 delayed so long. So work fast." Kusanagi closed the map as Mikoto was already heading out. Their king was ready to tear the place apart. "Get to it boys." 

"No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!" The group chanted, pumping themselves up for a fight. 

Homra spread out eagerly fueled by their king's energy. Mikoto strolled at a steady pace, his red glowing brighter with every step. He stopped about 300 feet. "Everybody's in place Mikoto, waiting on you." Kusanagi stated from behind. 

"Burn them all." Suoh ordered. He lifted his hands up and set a wave of flames forth. The molten wave hit the building with stupendous force. The heat cracked the concrete and made the whole place shutter. 

 

Akari was snapped out of her meditation by a strange sound. She looked at the ceiling and determined it was the building groaning. Dust from the ceiling came down as more groans were heard. 

'Why are you smiling?' Rin dug his nails into her shoulder blades. 

"I think my friends are here. Noritaka's pretty much screwed." Akari chuckled dryly. 

'Don't forget, we're leaving here together. Anywhere you go I come with.' Rin whispered darkly, 'and once we're out of here I'm in charge.'

"Yeah, over my dead body." Akari whispered back. 

 

"Alright Yata, give them hell." Kusanagi's voice came through the watch. Yata smirked, tossing his skate board in front of him and got on, using his powers to push himself off at a advanced speed. The line was still open as seconded in comand gave orders, "Remember we're not here to hurt civilians. If the guards engage take 'em out, without killing anyone." 

"Roger that." Dewa nodded.

"We got civs coming out of the east." Kamamoto sounded off. 

"Try and keep structure damage to a minimum over there then." 

"Yes sir." 

Yata crashed his way through a window. He did enjoy dramatic entrances. He could hear people letting out screams as they filed out in a panicked herd. It was exhilarating; because they were a clan Homra was better than these ordinary humans. Most of them lived unaware Kings lived. Such a mundane way of life. Yata expertly avoided the herd by pivoting and headed down a hall opposite to the flow. On his watch Miyu had given a basic map for him to follow. 'Take the elevator down to B2. Go right, then left, follow the hallway down, left again and you'll find what looks like a dead end.' 

"Move it!" Yata yelled as he weaved past some stragglers. Luckily no one was using the elevators (emergency protocols) and he was able to sail right it. 

*~

"Captain!" Dōmyōji opened the door to Munakata's office, "Mikoto Souh's Wiesmann levels just activated. We're getting reports that Homra is attacking Ventro." 

"Well this has taken an interesting turn of events. Ms. Awashima, send out Scepter 4 and coordinate with local police on the scene to set up a perimeter and evacuate all civilians in the area." Munakata stood. 

As they loaded up the transports and set out, Munakata crossed his arms thinking. 'It is clear there is a connection that has been overlooked.'

"Fushimi, you have been in charge with leading suspect in the Shinobu case." Munakata spoke to his third ranking officer, "Tell me did you find any connection to the red clan perchance?"

"One that we were looking into, but the suspect disappeared." Fushimi confessed, "A female employee who's last home address was listed as the Homra Bar." 

"Hm. I have a suspicion we will find our missing suspect and learn the true nature between her and the red clan as well as Ventro and her connection to Shinobu's murder."  
*~

Yata followed the directions and found the door locked with a key pad. 'The code it 62937018, it will get you into the back entrance of section seven. Any one will be expecting through the main entrance so you'll take them by surprise. You'll come up to a large window to a small office built into the wall.' 

Yata put the code in and tapped his metal baseball bat. The light turned green with a small beep. He yanked the door open and shot down the hall. He spoked a tall security guard and whined up, striking him hard in the stomach, "Where's Akari you bastards?!"

Akari sat up when she heard Yata's voice. She shakily pushed herself to her feet and press against the glass to see. She saw Yata's face become enraged when he saw her, cussing her captors out. There were several security guards on the floor but none of them stood a chance against the vanguard. 

When Yata finished crumpling the last dude he waved, "back up, I'm going to bust the glass." 

Akari nodded and backed up to the farthest corner and turned her back. Yata started by using his bat with an extra boost from his fire. It left a nice crack but didn't shatter. He pushed off the board towards the other end to get more momentum. Then sped towards the glass. Board first, he leapt up and crashed through sending shards flying. 

Akari tensed up at the sound of glass breaking, luckily she only felt two of three small shards cutting her legs (exposed since she only wore shorts). She turned to look a him, "Never thought I'd be so damn happy to see you." 

Carefully stepping to avoid cutting up her feet, and with Yata's help, Akari climbed out of her prison. 

"Shit!" Yata cursed when she grabbed his hand, "Your hands are like ice." 

"I'm just a little shaky, thats all." She tried to shrug it off. With better light he got a better look at her. There were prominent dark circles under her eyes, her face was ash colored and her eyes red from lack of sleep. 

"Those fucking assholes." Yata muttered, "I'll make 'em pay for what they did to you." 

Akari crossed her arms in an attempt to stop her shivers, "As sweet as that is, I'd like to get the hell out of here." 

Yata untied the red sweatshirt he always had around his waist, "Here." Akari took it gratefully and slid it over her head. While she put it on he clicked his watch. "Yatagarasu here, I found Akari."

"Excellence work, Akagi and Bandō have your exit covered. Take Akari back to the bar, Tosuka's waiting for ya." 

Yata hung up and grabbed his board he nodded for her to get on. Akari gingerly stepped on and wrapped her arms around his torso. If he was flustered, Yata didn't show it. Once she was on he took off. 

\---

Saburōta Bandō waiting along side his best friend out of Homra, Shōhei Akagi. They were told to keep this area clear for Yata and Akari. It was hard, fighting the urge to join in destroying the building. But they had their orders and stayed where they were. The sound of wheels on pavement was heard from down the hall and the two looked through the opened doors at the new arrivals. Yata came flying through, red tendrils off off his board. Araki gripped his torso tightly as they turned to a stop, eyes shut tightly to the bright sunlight. 

"Hey, you alright?" Shōhei asked the girl with his hand outstretched. 

Akari swayed as she took his hand, "Never better." She chuckled shakily. In truth however, Rin had stirred ever since Yata busted through the glass. And he grew more aggravating as he sensed they were outside of their bonds altogether. 

"Yeah you look it." Bandō made no effort to hind the grave doubt in his voice. 

"Mr. Kusanagi said to take her back to the bar. Call Tosuka and tell him to have a doctor waiting."

"We have a problem." Fujishima's voice came through the group line. He, Dewa, and Eric were facing the main road. "The blues' are on their way to crash the party."

"Damn they work fast." Kusanagi replied, "How much time do we got until Scepter 4 reaches us?"

"Not long, maybe 8 minutes." Dewa responded, watching the Blues unload from the vehicles.

Kusanagi shared a look with Mikoto, "Yata, did you get Akari out?"

"We're out of the building but we're still in the area. You know they'll take her in for Shinobu's murder if they see her."

"Not to mention Akari's not looking so great." Shōhei chimed in, her hands were freezing but her head and torso were burning up. 

"Then let's change tactics. Regroup and cut the blues' off. While we provide distraction, use the cover to get Godusa out of here and we'll make sure to get out free and clear." Kusanagi decided, following Mikoto to face of with Munakata and his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter took longer to post. In any case the next will take place immediately but probably won't post soon enough. (I'm at Comic con rn having a blast!) anyhoo thanks for reading and enjoy.


	9. We'll All Fight For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clans Clash!!! Akari get's a glimpse and Homra's rivals Scepter 4 while her friends gather to protect her from the blues. However that's not the enemy they need to be concerned about.

Akari panted as she tried to keep up with Yata, Bandō, and Shōhei. She was holding Yata's hand (which he had initiated in the first place) to help her from falling behind. But she was so exhausted, it was hard to keep her head focused. They were close to exiting the premisses and then they'd be back to the bar. 

Akari didn't want to go back. She was slipping, slowly, down the cliff to the oblivion that was Rin. He was a poison seeping into her, taking over. Her reality was clinging to a thread, and Akari was certain if she went back to the bar Rin would give her all he hand until she was gone. And then everyone she cared about, people she didn't even know, and anyone else who got in his crosshairs would die horribly. Rin was craving for blood. Rivers of it. And he planned on starting with Anna and Tatara. She knew because he was telling her all they ways he might do it. 

"Stop." Akari whispered, "Yata stop." 

"Ah shit!" Bandō came to a screeching halt. Their path ahead was blocked by a couple men in blue coats. 

"Fuck, it's Munakata." Shōhei put himself in front of Akari. 

"Who's Munakata?" Akari asked, poking her head above Yata's shoulder, "And who are those guys?"

"Reisi Munakata, the forth and Blue king. He's the tall asshole with glasses. His clan, Scepter 4, our enemies." Bandō gritted out. 

On the other end of the open space Munakata narrowed his eyes at the click of Red clan and they girl they were hiding. The violet head peeking above the vanguard's shoulder trying to get a look at him and his clan. What her protective shield did not see, but the blue king did, was the green in her wide eyes drain to grey. He adjusted his glasses to be sure, "Interesting." He muttered. 

A wall of flame erupted from the right and Red King entered in between the two groups. Tendrils of flames rose off of Mikoto and above his sword of Damocles formed in the sky. 

"I believe I'm beginning to understand the situation." Munakata murmured, raising his voice, "Very well. We will advance with our swords drawn. We will prevail because our cause is just." 

Akari never ceased to be amazed by the display of raw power Mikoto actually had. She often forgot as she only really saw the lazy side of him. 'He could do it. Mikoto would be strong enough to end this nightmare.' She thought to herself. Akari felt someone take her hand and was turned away by Shōhei, "Come on, they'll hold Scepter 4 off. We'll find another way out." Akari had no choice but to pick up the pace and allow herself to get pulled back into Ventro. 

~*~  
'This is futile.' 

Akari panted as the building shook from the shockwaves of the two kings clashing outside. Shōhei had slowed down for her, they were in some type of office lobby she didn't recognize. 

'Why must you keep fighting? You are just delaying the inevitable.' Rin's voice chuckled darkly in her ear. 

Akari tripped on her feet, her legs were dragging. Shōhei steadied her with a frown. "Hey, you don't look so hot. I mean even more than before," 

She shuttered as she sat on the edge of a desk, "yeah, j-just give me a minute." 

Shōhei looked around, he was sure they were safely far enough in the building and the rest of the clan would keep the blues out. "Okay, stay here. I'm going to secure an exit for us and then I think we should shik the bar and find a clinic instead. Get you to an actual doctor. Alright, so if you hear anyone coming, crawl under an desk or duck into a closet and hide out okay. Don't try and be a hero." 

Akari nodded, "wasn't planning on it." 

He gave her a small smile, "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Shōhei disappeared down the hall up ahead and Akari winced as her head throbbed. 

'Enough of the back bone.' Rin's voice got louder. 'I tire of this pointless struggle. In a few moments while the clans battle for your freedom I will consume you. There can only be one soul; you are far too weak to expel me. I have occupied long enough, nestled in your mind like a tumor. This is the end for all that is Akari Godusa and the beginning of my glorious rebirth.'

"Not unless I kill you first." Akari muttered, pushing herself to her feet. 

'You think Suoh will listen to your pitiful request? He is occupied with the Blue king. And it's not like you could make it outside anyways. Besides, he won't kill you.'

"He would if it will protect his clan." 

'No he won't. While Suoh may be strong in every sense, we both know he has softened to you. From the night where he burned the evidence of my activities. I doubt he'd be willing to end your life.' 

Akari looked through the drawers of the desks. Rin was right in one aspect, there was no way she'd hold out long enough to find Mikoto and pull him away from the Blue King to try and convince him to kill her. But Akari was through with being used; she was ending this right now. In the fourth drawer she found a steel fork along with empty container that once held someone lunch. "That will do." 

Akari picked the fork up with shaky hands and then stumbled towards the wall. She crashed into hit and slid down heavily into a heap on the floor. She eyed the outlet hesitantly. "It will be quick, and then this will all be over." She thought to herself. A moment of pain, just one moment. 

A moment can hurt a fucking lot. The amount of electricity that coursed through her body as soon and she jammed the tines of the fork in the socket was insane. Her body slammed into the floor with a jolt and her mussels spazzed a few more seconds before Akari went still. The stench of burnt hair swirled in the air as the temperature dropped. 

~*~

Munakata's eyes narrowed towards the building. He had engaged Suoh in battle, merely out of mutual understanding as kings. But the formalities were over, something new just entered the playing field. It was like the temperature dropped 30 degrees. The Captain leaped away from the flames on the open courtyard towards doors. 

Suoh followed, "Don't tell me you're giving up already?" He taunted. 

Munakata pulled with his shoulder to slice the air and send a blue strike to Mikoto while he opened the door. It would only momentarily slow him down. Munakata went forward, sheathing his sword. The farther into the building he went the more a stench of burn hair caught his nostrils. His intuition told him Suoh was not far behind.The hallway ahead was dark; at first Munakata just though the florescence lights had gone out but then it shifted to reveal the darkness had form. "I believe we will have to put our differences aside for the moment." He addressed his company. 

The shadow shifted again, like a ripple on the surface of water. A face emerged; demented. The eyes were large but the pupils with small and black. Murderous. His teeth were set in a permanent grin that would enlarge and shrink back down. Momentarily there was almost a human likeness to it, like it was an actual person. Then it shifted again. 

"We haven't had a chance to properly met." Munakata kept his guard up, neither had ever dealt with a demon before. 

"I....am...Rin...." it hissed, "Blue King Munakata, Red King Su-oh." He spoke his name drawn out. 

"I noticed you no long inhabit that girl you were processing." Munakata spoke carefully. 

"Yes..." Rin's form moved, "Akari Godusa, a spirit form. She tried to vanquish me in a brazen valor....Still, if it wasn't for her stubborn actions I wouldn't manifest enough strength to take form myself. Free of that pitiful girl....."

"Where is she?" Mikoto growled. 

Rin's grin widened so it stretched impossibly large across his face. His eyes rolled to Suoh and couldn't resist, "Dead. Ended her life thinking she could take me with her." 

Mikoto shot fire out to strike him. Rin's shapeless form allowed him to dissipate and reform to dodge and lead chase. Normally Mikoto moved slowly, letting the power he taped into from the Dresden Slate extend out. Yet Munakata knew he could move quickly. Suoh simple glanced at him, "Don't interfere." Before he took off after the demon. 

Munakata adjusted his glasses as he drew his sword. 'If that girl ended her life in an attempt to destroy that demon, I can only assume it is the true cause behind Shinobu's murder. And as a King I will ensure that this will finish what she started, one way or another.' 

~

"Fuck." Chitose muttered under his breath as he counted in his head while the repetition of pushing down; Akari's body was ridged below him. Dewa was still standing where they first saw her. When he reached 30 he bent over and tilted her chin back to open her air way and gave her two breaths before resuming compressions. "Come on Akari, don't fucking do this." 

Dewa would have never guessed Chitose knew CPR. But he was willing to be proven wrong. At least he was doing something, Dewa was frozen from the second his brain told him their friend wasn't breathing. Then it was like the world stopped. 'Please, don't be dead.'

An answer come in the form of a coughing fit. Chitose backed off the compressions, relief washing over them. He encouraged her to breath. 

Akari let out an audible groan. That hurt. That was stupid. But as she wiggled her fingers under the sleeves of Yata's sweatshirt, she felt as though a great burden had been lifted off of her chest. Rin was no longer inside of her. She opened her eyes and could see Chitose and Dewa to her left. "Ow." They both grinned at her remark; thankful she was alive. 

~  
Rin was enjoying himself too much. Taunting as he lead them in circles around the building. A path of destruction left in the wake. Mostly from Suoh. And Rin foolishly spurred his anger on. However while he may be able to dance around one king, he had two pursuing him. 

"You know if she hadn't done herself in, I would have killed Godusa myself." Rin phased through the vents, his voice echoing, "Slowly of course. I would drag her death out until she was utterly broken. Its so utterly satisfying seeing the look in their eyes. And thus death is a gift." 

Mikoto pursued, blasting through the wall. Munakata attempted to get around to cut Rin off. This demon was dangerous and could not be allowed to leave the building. However, Rin was a slippery form to pin down. 

Munakata dodged a drawer Rin threw, "Such waste of power, bestowed upon mortals who have such lack of understanding. You call yourselves kings but barely wheel any strength. Nothing more than mere shamans. Hiding out instead of ruling." Rin materialized what would be his hand to chuck heavy objects at him while Suoh was momentarily behind. "Back when I was alive we called you priests, not worthy of title of King. Kings conquered nations and build cities through nothing but their own will."

"Perhaps that was the way then," the blue king sliced through a desk, "But in this modern age such Ideals no longer exist."

"Now thats just words of a man with no ambitions. Far too comfortable with your status but unwilling to fight to keep it. Your unworthy to be called King."

The wall crumpled in red flames. 

"Now he on the other hang," Rin put in some distance, "is closer to be called. But all that unchecked rage will consume you before you can obliterate it. I can see it now. The mere thought of her death already, for what is stronger than hatred is guilt. And you should be guilty! You let her in and made promises to protect her and now she's dead before she was ever made your clansman. You'll tear yourself apart and take the world around you along and I'll be here to watch the world burn!" 

"What a belligerent punk." Mikoto grumbled as he lifted his fists, engulfed with red flame. He wanted to shut this demon up permanently. Munakata quickly formed a shield around himself before the blast took the whole room. 

"Suoh! You cannot bring the building down on top of us if you intent to return to your clan." His warnings went of deaf ears and he knew it. 

Rin slipped through the cracks out to an overlook level above the lobby. Smoke and dust temporarily clouding the vision. Munakata stepped into the clearing and gazed over the railing. He's sharp eyes were looking for the shadow but happened to spot figures below. Red clansmen. Two with a third being supported in between. 

Chitose looked up from where the explosion, no doubt Mikoto's doing. "It's the Blue King." "What heck is that!" Dewa adjusted the weight on his shoulders. Munakata saw the violet head move tiredly up to see. 

Rin reformed. 'Its time to end this.' Munakata broke into a sprit and raised his sword. "I, Riesi Munakata, the Fourth and Blue King. Your existence in this world is unwelcome." 

Rin laughed in amusement. "Do you expect me to feel threatened?" 

"No, but you should have been." Mikoto muttered behind them and a tower of heat was upon them. Munakata let Rin being briefly distracted by the Red King to strike down. The strength of two kings at the same time, their combined Weismann levels exceeding in such a way that Rin could not escape. He let out a better howl until there was nothing left of him. No even ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!! I'll start with saying this was a difficult chapter for some reason and took waaaaaaaaaay longer than I wanted to write out but I've broken past the writer barrier!! Thanks for reading and I'm striking while the iorn is hot, I promise chapter ten will be posted shortly.


	10. Where There's Smoke, There's Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PTSD: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Isn't just shit soldiers got from the battle field.

Aftermath. Translation: dealing with psychological trauma

Lets face it, everyone had unexpected crap thrown at them. That's how life worked, potholes in the dark. You take the hits and try and move on. But there's just some shit that just fucks you up. Like really, really fucks you up and handling takes more than your average coping mechanism. Which of course leads to using external tools to either make you feel something more positive, or something to numb you up so you don't feel pain. The options are limited and either way, is temporary. Really its more about no actually dealing with your shit and hoping one day something else will come along and you focus on that. 

Now you can always try the first option, cut yourself off from expressing the emotions you don't want to deal with. However that always leads to violent eruptions at a later time that prove to be far more harmful. 

For numbing options there was the obvious; drugs/alcohol. Alcohol was the most popular, it was easy access and pretty acceptable society wise. Drugs had a wide variety so it depended on one's preference and established addictions. Satoko, for example, had become depended on pain killers to the point where when they wore off her mood soured. For others it didn't stop there and when pills no longer did them justice they searched out a stronger poison. 

Then there are the people who seek out a different high to feel something different. To each their own to get the sweet release of oxytocin to distract. Some throw themselves in physical fitness, body building, running, and/or swimming. Some decide to take up involved hobbies or renovation projects. Others, engage in sex. What ever fit the bill to throw yourself in to forget the shit you want to ignore, even if its just temporary.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It had been a few weeks since the Ventro incident. Kuma Noritaka and Kyoko had been taken into custody, Noritaka charged with kidnapping, fraud, illegal customs, and was suspected in the three murders. They needed someone to arrest. Kyoko was being indited as an accomplice as well as a few other names. Miyu went and testified against him as well as a handful of others who were smart to cover their own asses. Akari was excused from questioning, or thats what Kusanagi told her. 

Apparently Mikoto and Munakata had talked after they had worked together to destroy Rin (a rare occurrence she had been told). Akari was taken to the hospital immediately; she thought Yata would blow a gasket when Chitose told them she jamed a fork in a socket and her heart stopped. And outside of getting dressed and examined by the doctor, she was never left alone. It rotated between Yata, Tatara, Kusanagi, and at one point Mikoto when she finally got results. Akari was too tired to make a fuss. She got hooked up to an I.V. to replenish liquids. She was asleep when the doctor came in but he spoke to the guys. When she woke up Tatara was right next to her been smiling. 

"Hey stranger, how you feeling?" 

"Like crap... but I actually feel better than the whole week." Akari saw Kusanagi and Mikoto by the door. 

The blond bartender smiled at her, "You're lucky, the doctor says your heart didn't take too much damage that they don't believe they'll have to operate. Now I know this goes without saying, but I'm going to say it anyways: Don't ever do that shit again." 

She cracked a smile, "I think I can manage that." 

"Alright. They want to keep you for observation for a couple days." 

"What about the blue guys? Aren't they waiting to arrest me or something?" Akari asked. 

This time Mikoto walked closer, hands in his pockets, "the warrant for your arrest has been dismissed. Just get some rest." 

Not only was the CEO of Ventro arrested, but the building it self was closed off and most of the property was taken as evidence. Scepter 4 headed up the investigation and wrapped the case up in no time. AKari would be suspicious but she guessed with them being lead by a king they worked quicker than a regular police force. When she was discharged with a clean bill of health, Anna and Tatara picked Akari up from the hospital. They walked her back to the bar and offered to spend the whole day with her. It was sweet but she honestly just wanted to be in her own bed. 

Akari reassured everyone she was fine about twenty times before she hit the stairs. She finally broke away to take a long hot shower, unapologetic for using all the hot water. She scrubbed herself clean and then just stood in the privacy of the bathroom. There was a certain appeal of the shower that melted away anything that existed outside the door, time included. Then when the cold water forced her out, Akari wrapped her torso in a towel she claimed as her own. 

Retreated into the safety of her room, Akari when to the mirror put up on the wall. She turned her back and cranked her neck to see her right shoulder blade, where a red insignia rested. The mark of the red clan was tattooed on every member the moment they join. So what was the flame like tattoo doing on Akari? Her last night before she was discharged, Mikoto visited her room alone. She was a little surprised to see him but was glad he was there nonetheless. After what happened, her crush on him seamed insignificant and long ago. 

"Doc thinks I can leave tomorrow, so long as everything's all good." Akari sat up when he came into the room. 

Mikoto took a seat in a chair next to the cot, "How are you doing otherwise?"

Akari scratched her head, knowing what he meant without him saying out right. "Just the lasted shit I've dealt with. Life's all one car wreck to the next with breaks in between. You know." 

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the Demon?"

"Cause I didn't know about him until he took off with my body." Akari shrugged. "I mean, I started having black outs that I was becoming aware of but had no idea until it got out of hand. If I knew I would have told someone, or have done something."

"You mean electrocute yourself?" 

"Desperate times, 's not like I have magic fire powers like you." 

"You want some?" 

Akari's let her mouth hang open 'he's joking right?' The seriousness in his amber eyes told her he wasn't joking. "Why?" She asked quietly. 

Mikoto lifted his right hand up and lit it with ruby color flames, "If you want to be apart of Homra, you have to shake my hand. Being a member of my clan you'll share the same power I posses, and you'll be able to handle yourself. Anyone who's smart won't mess with you." 

Akari hesitated for a moment. It couldn't be any worse that being possessed. And she trusted Mikoto. She slid her hand into his larger, outstretched one and tightened her grip. The feeling she experienced was strange. There was no pain, it was like the fire wasn't there at all. Despite the red dancing around their joined hands. It was like there was a vibration in her bones, ran up her arm, across her back, and down her legs. She felt it in her chest, up her neck, and there was one spot on her shoulder blade that bristled. Akari was looking Mikoto in the eyes, it was though something just clicked into place. 

The whole experience lasted for a few seconds; Mikoto's hand extinguished but they still held each other's hand, "Welcome to Homra." 

Now she inspected the mark for what was probably was the ninth time since and it still boggled her mind it was even there. Had she been able to reach it, Akari would have traced her fingers across the red and black ink. She hadn't tried to use her powers yet, she had no idea how it all worked anyway. 

What Akari was certain on, was that she was fucking sick of being used and feeling powerless to put up a fight. So when she had given her body a little more time to recover she signed up to a gym and a kickboxing class. She got covered by unemployment. She went every day. Chasing endorphins because she was tired of feeling like shit and didn't wish to be alone with her thoughts. 

Akari started working out hard, two hours minimum. She tried hanging out with the group again but it felt forced. Or at least not normal. The natural flow of comfort in the group had been lost. Most of the guys still didn't understand she had been possessed so the knowledge of she tried to off herself made them walk on eggshells around her. Which with a bunch of young aggressive males was not a smooth task. AKari tried to get some space but she wasn't trusted to be by herself. 

Akari liked to stop by the gym later in the evening where there were less people around. After she filled her obligation to Anna, whom had been just as attached to her side as the child usually was with Mikoto, she went over to the gym that was only a few blocks away. Another bonus was the nice showers she had access too that Akari enjoyed after a long workout. Unlike at the bar the showers were larger and had better water pressure. And it was here, in the empty shower room is where AKari stood underneath the downpour of a lone shower-head. The hot water pounding against her tense mussels. She closed her eyes to savor the sensation of her back relaxing. 

'You're so pathetic.' Akari's blood ran cold; it took her a few moments and deep breaths to come back to reality. Rin was dead. The rational side of her brain knew that. Akari exhaled as she cranked the nozzle off. She toweled dried her skin and wrapped her hair up while she got dressed. 

The wind was chilling once she left the entrance of the gym. Akari pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up over her damp hair to avoid getting sick. She shoved her hands into the front pocket and set a steady pace for home. Yes- that's what the bar was. She had been living there long enough and no longer was in a rush to leave it. So the title home seamed appropriate. After all she now bared the red clan's mark. Funny how that all played out; at one point she would have never entertained the thought of joining. Of course that was when they were just a violent gang. 

Akari truck through the cold, grateful the bar was a short distance. Hopping up the two steps and trying the door. Surprisingly, it was locked. "Tsk~" Akari fished her key out, wondering where the boys went. It was far too early for bar hours to be over. Quickly, Akari slid the key and twisted it until she heard the click. Despite being empty and everything was off, the bar was far warmer. Akari went behind the bar and poured herself a glass of sake. She wasn't really a Sake drinker, but she needed something strong tonight. Akari coughed as her throat burned. There were some things endorphins alone couldn't handle. So if she was going to drink it needed to be enough she'd be too drunk to have connective dreams. 

The small chime startled her. Kusanagi put on his carefree smile, "I'm gonna have to start charging you keep helping yourself." 

Akari's eye's drifted between the small group. Anna muttered goodnight and scampered upstairs because Kusanagi had told her to go straight to bed when they got home. 

"You both look like shit." Akari stated once the child was out of ear-shot, "What happened?" 

"Nothing. Just went out around the block. How are you." Kusanagi lied through his teeth. If she didn't know him so well she might havn't been able to tell. 

Akari glanced at Mikoto who took to the couch with a grunt. Instead of answering the blond she suck her teeth at him, finished her drink in a shot, and headed up the stairs to her room. She knew damn well he wouldn't say anything to keep her out of the loop so she wouldn't worry. 'What's the damn point of being in a gang if you're not on the level?' 

Her privacy was short lived. Akari had only made it to her bed when her door opened. "Your room's that way." She huffed at the red head entering her domaine. Mikoto, of course, ignored her and stopped in front of her bed. "Sigh* What do you want Mikoto?" 

"You're on edge. What happened tonight?" 

"Nothing."

"Akari." 

"Well I think it's only fair, if your not telling me about your day might as well not share mine." Her eyes had drifted down his torso and spotted a red streak against the white of his shirt. "You're bleeding." 

Mikoto grunted as he looked down. "Looks like Munakata got in a lucky strike. That's where we were, a showdown with the blues."

Akari pushed herself up and reached into her dresser and pulled out a bag in it was her own little med kit. She tossed a long bandage at him. Mikoto caught it and pulled his tee up over his head. Akari passed him an alcohol wipe and studied his bare torso. He wasn't overly fit but defiantly had some defined muscles. 

"So why didn't you just say that, why'd Kusanagi try and give me the run around- don't put your shirt back on! You need to wash the stain out and repair the tear you dumbass." Akari huffed as she snatched the tee away from him. "Let me do it." 

"Kusanagi doesn't want to burden you with worry. They all know your not 100%." Mikoto slid his black jacket back on.

"If I have to tell you guys I'm fine one more time, I'm gonna strangle someone." Akari sat back down heavily after tossing the shirt in her hamper. "I just- I haven't been sleeping." Her voice lowered and avoided eye contact. 

Akari heard him lite up and the bed shift as he sat down next to her. He passed on over and smoke his own. "Every time I try and close my eyes that fucking face is there smiling at me." She mutter with a drag.

"Nightmares?" 

"It's not just the damn nightmares. I don't want to sleep. I know he's dead, 'n out of my head but- Fuck, you know I woke up twice with blood on my hands? I'm terrified that shit's gonna happen again. You know how many time Rin talked about strangling Anna or slitting Yata's throat?" Akari let the nicotine fill her lungs, "Just want to scrub my head and get all of that poison out of my brain." 

"No one ever said bouncing back would be easy." 

"Doesn't mean I can't vent about how much it sucks." 

"Go right ahead, I'm not stopping you." 

Akari cleared her throat, " nah, I don't want to talk about Rin anymore. Let's talk about something else." 

 

That's when the late nights started. Mikoto had no issue with staying up since he slept most of the day anyways. Sometimes he went to her room, other's Akari went to his. Nothing sexual, just late night chats. Talking about things they didn't discuss with the rest of the group. It was cathartic, perhaps for both of them. Mikoto had been friends with Kusanagi since middle school, and both he and Tatara were Mikoto's first clansmen. However, once Mikoto became the Red King there was a certain rift between them. It wasn't that they were no longer friends, it was just simply being a King changed you. Those who weren't kings didn't understand the burdens both physical and mental. 

Yet there was a mutual understanding what was said between then in the confines of their rooms remained in the space. Mikoto never really talked to anyone and Akari saw no gain to betray his trust. In fact she got so comfortable with him Akari began dozing off at the tail end of their conversations. 

Akari's breathing deepen as she came to. It was morning, she was in Mikoto's room. 'Must have dozed off' she thought groggily as she slowly uncurled. She was at the foot of Mikoto's bed where she had sat the previous evening. The red head in question was no where in sight. Akari groaned as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. The door was ajar as usual. She stretched again before she stood. 

Akari heard footsteps hurry down the hall. She poked her head out the door but who ever it was was out of sight. Akari hurried to her own room to change. She pulled a black long sleeve that was soft, and black jeans. She slipped on her shoes and went down to get some breakfast. Anna was sitting at the bar with a fresh stack of pancakes Kusanagi cooked up for her. The younger beckoned Akari over to sit with her, the girl had forgiven her for not spending time with her. Akari leaned over to fill a glass of water and a fork while Anna put a couple of cakes on a spare plate. 

"Akari?" The child asked. 

"Yeah kiddo," She responded, bring the glass to her lips. 

Anna looked up at her with innocent eyes, "Why were you sleeping in Mikoto's room?" 

Akari choked involuntarily and spewed water all over the bar; coughing continuously that lasted for several minutes. Kusanagi, while amused, set a fresh stack down and wiped the bar top clean. Anna was oblivious to the reason why his simple question caused such a reaction. Yet the adults pray they'd save that discussion for a much later date. Akari cleared her throat, her face red. 

"I- uh - fell asleep." Oh god, that stutter couldn't convince a lie detector. Thankfully Anna, whom often napped with Mikoto where ever he choose to sleep, was satisfied with her answer. The male counterpart however held an unspoken smirk. Akari, for her own sake, automatically had to nip that in the bud. "It's not what you think, we were just talking." 

"You're both adults, so what ever goes on between you is entirely none of my business." Kusanagi held up his hands. 

"We only talk! We're not-" Akari caught herself. "We stayed up late talking and I dozed off and Mikoto was probably too lazy to wake me up or move me to my own bed. Thats all. There is nothing going on between us." Akari told him defiantly. 

"Whatever you say," Kusanagi chuckled, but she knew that she had not persuaded him from thinking she was sleeping with their king, despite the truth. 

Akari decided to eat her pancakes; she'd save her more persuasive argument for where Anna wasn't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter..... 
> 
> Its leading up to the next one and Im going to have to edit the tags a little bit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you for all the hits and the kudos it makes me so happy others enjoy my story too.


	11. A Lion and Kingheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari finally taps into her power and runs with it, and really taps into her anger. Fushimi learns the hard way not to hurt her son Yata. She goes toe to toe with Munakata, and an heated argument with Mikoto. Things don't leave off on a bitter note though. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! Things get a little Risqué at the end and next chapter will devulge into details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ITS HERE! I'm sorry it took so long but I like my chapters at least 1,000 words and full of details. 12 will probably be a little shorter. Thanks for being patience. As I disclosed above, the end of the chapter things get saucy so if you are uncomfortable with Sex and the mentions of, you may want to skip over the last few paragraphs and also the next chapter when it's up. Note that my intention is to be realistic. With that out of the way enjoy Fushimi getting socked, Munakata is tinkle toes, and Yata growing up a little!

"Wait up Akari!" Tatara's carefree voice carried as he scurried down the street after her. It was a 87 degrees out; she was in a white tank, blue shorts and her hair was up in two buns on top. Her self consciousness about her insignia was fading but that was only because she would forget it was even there. She still hadn't gone out with the gang or tried to make her own fire. But she did spend more time more time hanging one on one, like currently with Tatara. She didn't wait up, he had longer legs. 

"So you want to try out tapping into your fire?" He asked once he was by her side. 

"Why are you so insisted on that?" Akari replied. 

Tatara smiled kindly, "I know you're scare-" 

"I'm not-" 

"- but you don't have to use your power for fighting." He opened his had to show that out of all the things Tatara could make with fire, he picked a butterfly. "This power we share, that our King has, it's not an awful thing. His power is meant for protection, and as his clansmen we support him. Just by trying you'll be amazed with what you can do. Fire is actually quiet beautiful." 

Tsk* Tatara made it sound all rosy and simple. He was such an odd duck to be in the clan. Even Akari had enough anger/trauma to fit in with the rest of the delinquents. But Tatara didn't have a mean bone in his body. He was probably the most optimistic, passive person she knew. He genuinely was positive regardless of the situation. The bizarre outlier to their group. And it wasn't like he didn't go out with Homra he just stayed back and watched the fight, often watching Anna. But wouldn't want it anyother way. If Tatara had to choose any clan, Akari knew he'd still pick Red. 

"Alright fine." She sighed, "but somewhere private. Off the streets." 

"I know just the place, follow me!" He claimed all too eager and lead the way. 

The noise of traffic hung in the air as the sun beat down. Perspiration broke out on her forehead and her lower back as Akari weave past people. It all just hung in the air. She prayed internally for a breeze to break the staleness. "Where we doing anyways?" She asked. 

"It's not too much farther." He reassured, "You know Yata's birthday is coming up. We should throw him a party." 

"Uh-huh," Akari snorted, "You know he'll tell you he's too old for parties." 

"Maybe so, but it's his birthday. Everyone should celebrate their special day. And what better way than with friends? Hey, when's your birthday?" Tatara asked as they crossed the street. 

"I don't remember the exact date. I stopped celebrating a long time ago." Akari felt like she had already shared this. "And that is not an invitation to bring it back. I honestly don't miss Birthday Parties." 

They hopped a fence and came to an enclosed space adjacent to a brick building there was junk pushed along the edges. "Here we are." Tatara set his shoulder bag down. 

"Yeah, perfect for drug deals and committing murders." She huffed. She turned and he was looking at her expectantly, "What?" 

"Go ahead, no need to be shy here." He gestured. 

Akari frowned as she looked down at her hands. The lines formed from use criss-crossed her palms. As if they could tell her what the secret was. How was she supposed to do this? She felt like she was doing something stupid. "Okay, how."

"Hm?"

"How do I make it work? I don't know what turns it on, what to think about-" 

"Calm down." Tatara interrupted, "I'm sorry, I can see why you're getting frustrated. I've been doing this for so long it just comes naturally. The easiest way to explain it is that it's tied to emotion. Most of the guys express anger or aggression that flows with the Red clan's fire power; strong emotions work best. Then once you get the hang of it you should be able to conjure flames by will. Transforming then into whatever you desire to use them for. Why don't you focus on one particular feeling or image in your head." 

Focusing on something huh. Akari sighed a tried to do that. The majority of the gang had anger management issues. So maybe she should start with that, she was part of the gang now too. Akari thought about things that made her angry. Instead of shutting it down like she normally did, she allowed herself to get worked up about the past. All of the bad shit from the past 4 months. 

From her fingertips came the first wave, heat. It traveled down her hands to her arms. Then twisting tendrils of bright red. Akari got excited and chased that even more. Expanding the flames out until she had conjured up enough to cover her whole hand. 

"That's it! Nice Akari!" Tatara encouraged. 

She smiled. For the first time in ages she felt powerful. She understood why the boys did this all the time. As she moved her hands, she was mesmerized by the fact her hands were covered in fire and it wasn't burning her. It was bizarre. And incredibly badass. Now there was a whole new level of possibilities for her. 

~  
Two days later and Akari was beginning to think she was having too much fun playing with fire. On her own after she hit the gym she'd practice her new abilities trashing junk as anger management. It was better than drinking, and it cut the nightmares down significantly. She had open the gates and now her more aggressive emotions flowed. Another factor contributing to her snappy mood was pms, which always came a week out before her actual period. At least something was regular in her life. 

The days adventure consisted of hanging out with Yata, whom she had been neglecting lately. She was trying to give equal hang out time among her friends, she had alternated days with Anna, Tatara, now she was giving Yata his day. It was good for both of them, Yata had no friends that were girls, and Akari needed to socialize with more than Mikoto. So they agreed for a chill day where they hang out and make no specific plans. It started with going to the skate park and Akari watching Yata do some tricks. Afterwords they went for ramen for lunch. Two bowls down and full stomachs, and the duo causally strolled the streets tossing stories. Yata was in the middle of one of his tales at a crosswalk when a certain amount of police vehicles in front of a glass building. 

"Huh, wonder whats going on over there. What'da think, bank heist?" Akari snickered. 

Yata smirked, "Let's find out." 

The pair changed direction. It was actually a mall. As the two got closer, Yate noticed it was Scepter 4 running the show. "Oh, its the blues." He made no effort to hide his distaste. "Come on, lest get out of here." 

"Nah I wanna see what they're doing." Akari pushed forward with her hands in the pockets of her violet jacket. "You can wait back at the corner if you want." 

"Like Hell I will." Yata's brows furrowed, "I'm not going to miss out on all the fun." 

Now it was her turn to smirk as they got closer. "Look at all the blue coats. What a bunch of pompous jerks." She muttered and Yata snickered. 

Yata nudged her to go around a little bit to see if they could find a different angle. Akari spotted a window that was higher off the ground that might be good. She went over and jumped up a couple of times before she got a good grip on the ledge. Akari grunted as she used her upper body strength to pull herself up. Akari balanced her weight forward while she peaked inside. 

"Well well, I thought I smelled rioting garbage." A taunting voice called out. 

Yata turned sharply, "Monkey!" He barked out.

"I shouldn't be surprised to find you filthy Homras' lurking about, huh Misaki. Nothing better to do than staking around Scepter 4." Fushimi adjusted his glasses. 

Yata growled as Akari landed back on her feet with a soft thud. "Forget this guy, lets go." Akari wiped her hands on her jeans. 

"So you take orders from a girl now? You always were such a loser Misaki." 

"What are you, a 3rd grade bully?" Akari shot back. 

Fushimi persisted with his taunting, "Leaving so soon Misaki? You alway do run away when things get too rough. Go on then, run back to Mikoto like the coward you are." He grinned knowing he struck a nerve. 

Yata's face darkened. he tossed his skateboard down, "You wanna go Monkey?" The vanguard hopped on his board and used to to charge at Fushimi. Red ribbons already flowing off of him. 

"Fushimi, ready." He opponent chuckled and barely dodge out of the way. Yata pivoted quick and continue to advance. A mixture of punches enraged with flame and using his board to try and throw Fushimi off balance. Akari knew he had a poor tempter, but she had never seen Yata get so worked up so fast. After Yata had back him up enough, Fushimi went on the offense. Using his sword to make what looked like blue lightening, he stabbed and sliced Yata back. Akari felt herself become anxious watching how close the blows were, and had a suspicion the Blue had something up his sleeve. 

"Gah!" Yata backed up a lot. There was a gash four inches long on his forearm Fushimi had snuck in. 

"What's the matter Misaki? A little cut too much for you?" Fushimi laughed like the demented juvenile he was, "Face it, you're still no match for me! No matter what you do, I will always be better than you!" 

She made a fist, and Akari punched the blue across the cheek with a mean right hook he was not expecting at all. In fact both boys had forgotten her presence entirely. "Yata isn't for your entertainment." She hand a cold look on her face as she stood in between them, "And if you hurt him again, I'll beat your skinny blue ass." 

"What's going on here?!" Another woman's voice demanded. 

Fushimi scrambled up to his feet and Akari stepped back as more blues headed towards them. Second in command, Seri Awashima and Blue King Reisi Munakata. Akari and Yata had matching scowls. Fushimi sheathed his sword. Seri looked between her disgruntled soldier and the opposing scouts, "Explain yourselves." 

"I caught these two Homras lucking about the scene." 

Akari's head snapped to Fushimi with dark eyes, "Don't leave out the part where you started the fight." He dropped his gaze. 

Munakata stepped forward. "This premise is closed off to civilians, I'm going to ask that you leave. Yatagarasu and Fushimi you can settle your disputes later. And you, Akari Godusa is it, you're the latest member to Mikoto Suoh's clan." 

"Could you possible sound more like a pompous asshole?" The words left Akari's throat on a will of their own. 

Seri was more offended than Munakata, "How dare you address the Fourth King so vilely." 

"Simmer down big tits, you'll pop a button if you heave too much." Akari snarled at her. Awashima gawk back. 

"Enough." Munakata's smug amusement evaporated to annoyance. 

Yata scoffed, "Com'mon Akari, lets go."

But Akari didn't listen. There was something about Munakata that pissed her off. He was pompous, he looked down on them. All of Homra. And his clan followed his lead in assuming they were better than them. Just one more dick pushing her down because she wasn't following his orders. Without warning, Akari lunged at him. Leading with her fist, and following up with an uppercut, jab, and a backfist. Munakata dodged her sudden aggression with light feet. He had his hands up to block/ parring her arms out of the way. She did throw a knee and made contact to the inside of her leg, (barely missing the groin), and that did cause a grunt. He responded by shoving her back with an elbow. It was hard enough to resonate and enraged her more. 

She wasn't pushed back far enough and engaged again. Swing with intent to hit him. Thats all she wanted, to hit him. But the damn man was too light on his feet. When she caught the corner of his glasses and knocked them off of his face, he did a fast punch to her solar plexus. Akari was unprepared for the blow. She staggered back with the air knocked out of her a little. She glared daggers at him and as her right hand tightened into a fist, it began to glow with flames. 

Yata intervened; he grabbed ahold of her arm. "Stop Akari." There was a beat. Then another. And as more time passed in the standoff his grip tightened on her arm until she relaxed and the red flames evaporated. Yata pulled her back, "Let's go." This time she listened and followed him back out the way they came. He glanced back once to see if the Blues would pursue, but Akari set a fast pace from adrenaline. 

Munakata retrieved his glasses. "You're going to let them go sir?" Awashima asked hesitantly. 

"We have other concerns at the moment." He responded. 'Without a doubt, Ms. Godusa is a full-fledge clansman.' He thought to himself as he watched the two disappear.   
~

The entire gang was waiting at the bar as thunder cracked above. Various people greeted them, Yata going to join in hanging out while Akari was weaving her way through towards the stairs. 

"Where were you two?" Kusanagi asked the inevitable question. 

Yata set his beloved skateboard down, "We were out when we was ran into the blues." Akari stopped, was he really gonna rat on her?

"You didn't try and fight 'em alone did you?" Kusanagi's lecture tone was coming in. 

Yata scowled, "Akari decided to try and fight Munakata." He crossed his armed and glared at the back of her head. 

"You did what?!" 

Akari turned around, "I didn't 'try', I did fight blue king. And I don't get why you're being a hypocrite since you're always jumping into fights! That WAS how it all started in the first place." 

"Yeah well even I know better than to fight a king! And if you'd listen to me you wouldn't get your ass kicked!" 

Akari snorted as she turned around, "Please, I handled myself just fine." She stomped up the steps. She forcefully pushed her door open and slammed it shut once more, kicking her shoes off against the wall. She yanked her watch off and tossed her phone on her nightstand. Her door was opened and shut once more. Akari snapped her head around to find the red haired brute had come up after her. "What'da want Mikoto, I'm not in the mood." She grumbled at him in the low light, just mere outlines of forms. 

"We need to talk." His unmoving form blocking her only exit. Well now doesn't THAT sound good. 

"Tough. I have nothing to say." Akari crossed her arms. 

"You have an attitude problem." 

She snorted and turned away from him. "Says the 'King' of anger issues. Aren't you such a hypocrite." 

"hn." He knew he shouldn't argue with her logic. But Mikoto rarely did the things he knew he should. 

"Are you pissed I fought Munakata? Honestly the ego of you kings is exhausting." Akari pealed her jacket off and discarded it on the floor. 

"This is about your reckless behavior, not mine. I let it slide when you weren't my problem, but now you are which means I'm responsible when you screw up." 

"Oh fuck off!" Akari scoffed, "Mikoto, do you hear the complete bullshit coming out of your mouth? Because you sound like a jackass. I mean, 'responsible for me'?! What kind of pratty phrase is that? And I am not reckless!" 

Mikoto stared her down with hard amber eyes, "Picking a fight late at night outnumbered 3 to 1. Getting drunk and trying to start a fight with me not long after that, poking around at work and getting possessed, electrocuting yourself in an attempt to kill it. You're still drinking and still picking fights. Only with the blues you dance a line from sparring to getting arrested. So as a rule we fight Scepter 4 as a clan to keep out of prison. You've survived out of getting a record barely, and your luck is almost out. You need to calm down and use your head for once." 

"Since when have you ever done that!" Akari's face heated up, caught off guard by the amount of examples he had ready. "Since when has anyone in this fuckin boys club used their damn head?! Except for Tatara, you all are even more reckless than me! And if you had such a problem with me then why the hell did you invite me to be one of you?" 

"I'f you'd recall, I DID turn you away initially. But you kept coming back." Mikoto growled at her, getting frustrated. 

"Don't try and turn this back on me. God, Mikoto, why can't you ever say what you mean! Why does it always have to be insults and aggressive conversations between us? And why do you get to be the angry one and I can't express myself!" Akari shouted at him. "So what I want to let off some steam? What gives you the fucking right to say I can't?!" 

"I'm trying to protect you Akari, but right now I'm inclined to let Munakata throw you in jail for a couple days until you cool off!" 

"Protecting me?! I'm not Anna; I'm not a child! If you want to protect me you'd stop ignoring me! You actually show me how to use fire and run with the rest of the crew. But you don't! You're hiding me Mikoto. Me. You even let Anna go out with Homra. It's been a month and a half, and late night conversations aren't cutting it anymore. I'm recovered, I didn't die, but I'm sick of talking about it and I'm sick of still feeling like shit and you're shit at feelings." She ranted in a lower voice, " I want to be angry right now. I want to drink, and smoke, and be angry and throw punches even if I'm outmatched! Because it's better than staying in this room all day long. I need to feel something different; something stronger. It's what's working. And fuck you for trying to take that away from me!" 

She was worked up enough to start glowing red slightly. She certainly fit the Homra clan at the moment. Frustration bubbling over until she did a regrettable action. Akari's hands clenched into fits. She pulled her right hook back with the intention of taking a swing at him. An obvious tell. Mikoto intercepted by trapping her wrist with an iron grip and his right on her left bicep to stop her momentum forward. His grip tightened trying to force her to submit. 

"Argh! Let go!" Akari gritted out. She struggled against him for a minute before she heeded to him. 

Mikoto scowled at her, "You know, you piss me off."

"Yeah right back at you." Akari huffed. Her breathing was harder, she was warm. She couldn't tell if it was getting working up from the arguing or the literal fire that was close to forming. As she locked hate-filled eyes on his equally pissed face, a thought occurred. "Why am I doing this?" Mikoto cared. He cared about her, it was evident from how often he put up with her shit. The lengths he went to save her life with he whole Ventro/Rin nightmare. Welcoming her into his life, making her apart of his clan, opening his door at all hours of the night because her head was too fucked to sleep normally and never once complained how she impacted his own sleep. Mikoto was not a naturally nice person to do all of that out of the goodness of his heart. Akari felt stupid for taking it all out on him. 

Akari let her eyes drift down his face. She wasn't really mad at him, not enough to keep holding onto it. Honestly, she didn't want anyone else with her right now. Did he frustrate the shit out of her? Yes. But he knew an intimate side she couldn't share with anyone else. Hell, he was attractive, once you got past the attitude plus cold shoulder he gave off. Currently in the low light his features were enhanced and him telling her to cut her crap was kinda, hot. Akari's eyes were at his lips, was she really thinking what she was thinking right now? 

Akari swallowed involuntarily. Her left hand raised up and took ahold of the fur collar to the side of Mikoto's neck. She leaned in closer, this time he didn't stop her, and tilted her head up. 'Was his own head tripping over similar thoughts?' Akari shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. He still had ahold of her hand, but their arms dropped as she got close. His chin tinted down to make up for the rest of the distance. Her lips connected to his; eyes shut. It was not a tentative kiss. It was passionate and messy. Electric. And once it started it any hesitant thoughts went out the window. 

Her grip tighten when she pulled her head back for air; going into for another fevered kiss. A sloppy make-out session. Mikoto's hands shifted to keep her pulled in. He seamed to be encouraging the new behavior. Akari had no idea if he had ever had a girlfriend before, he wasn't new to kissing that was for sure. And she had kissed before but never any farther than that. But now, lets just say there were possibilities. 

Mikoto's hand firmly cupped the base of her skull; he grunted before he pulled away. The glint of reflected light in his eyes in contrast to the slightly dilated. "Just need to feel something huh." No malice in his tone. It was rather gentle in his deep voice. In fact she wasn't certain he was only talking about her. 

Akari swallowed. What was happening was strange and uncharted and she wans't ready to stop chasing it. If she stopped she might start thinking again, and her night were already full of her thoughts running off with her head. Most likely she'd overanalyze and get herself all worked up over nothing. Akari grazed her fingers across his jacket towards the open zipper. In a low tone she asked, "Got a condom?"


	12. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Miyu, the strain girl that came to Homra and told them wihere Akari was when she was missing? Well she isn't just a throw away charater. She has returned to her life and has a visitor. Care to guess who the guest is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter, while relativing short compared to the previous chapters, is about sex and coversation on sex. I don't get into details (this isn't smut) but if you are uncofortable with the subject I'd skip this.  
> There may be more sex in future chapters however the next few will move on, or rather circling back, to Homra as a gang, the dynamics of the groups interacting with eachother, and focus on Mikoto's struggle with his anger like we see in flashbacks in the show. (Honestly I want to see Seven stories so back so I can get more Homra/Mikoto) 
> 
> ALSO: thank you to all the poeple who have left Kudos, I really appriceate seeing the notification whenever someone leaves one, and to all the people who have clicked and read my Fanfic. This is my most popular story and without this feedback it wouldn't have gotten this far. (Or at least I would have taken longer to post/develope) THANKYOU for enjoying my story.

500 sqft was crowded when you crammed it with stuff. The floorboards were wore unevenly, creaked loudly when weight was on. The age show in the cracks on the wall, the mismatching furniture, the ratty couch, the old stove and fringe in the kitchen, and the dreary natural light due to the storm. Miyu didn't mind the space, she was happy to have a place at all. Tamashin was an only child. And grew to be the quiet wallflower she was born to. The only interesting thing about her was that she was a Strain. Since the last time she had interacted with Homra, she had returned to her studies to become an RN. Miyu was a grad student before she met Kyoko. Without going into too much detail Kyoko tore her life apart getting involved with Norikata, and Miyu was relived when they were both removed from society. 

The tea pot screamed too add to the mood. Miyu continued her meditation as she poured into two cups and carried them to the living space. Akari was sprawled across the couch and took her cup without breaking her gaze from the ceiling. Miyu sat in a chair and set her cup on the small coffee table. The Red clansman was very much like that of a stray cat in her opinion. She showed up unexpectedly a few days ago and decided she liked her enough to keep returning. Miyu broached the subject, "so... you're sleeping with Mikoto." 

"Yup." She responded, popping the p.

"Um, okay." Miyu wasn't sure what to say, or why Akari was confiding to her. "Have you talked to anyone else about this?" 

She snorted, "you ever talked boys before? They're awkward as shit in normal conversations, I say the word sex and its like a damn earthquake went off and it takes at least a month to get back to functioning conversations. There so weird about personal topics." 

"Alright, when did this happen?"

"Bout a week- eh- nine or ten days ago."

"I hope there was protection involved." 

"Obviously." Akari sipped her tea, "Neither of us want to deal with consequences of unprotected sex." 

"Good, its good you are being smart. So do you want to talk about it?" 

Akari opened her eyes. Her face was void of emotions but there was plenty of thought behind her orbs. "What'da mean?" 

"Well, some people have expectations before hand and when they aren't met or it wasn't as good as they thought it was going to be, it can be off-putting." Miyu attempted to explain. 

Akari tilted her head back. She had no expectations for how it was going to be like. And it wasn't because the sex came on spontaneously. In truth Akari hadn't experimented in sex before. 'Losing her virginity' was such a misconstructed phrase, virginity was a construct created in misogynic society and completely inaccurate. The fact was she had never engaged in sex with another person before. She had divulged in masturbation, initially to sedate difficult periods. Back in the halfway house shed use the sanctity of a locked bathroom and the guise of a long shower to satisfy any desires. Her room was too available and provided little cover of her activity without the possibility of a child barging in looking for her. (Kids have no concept of boundaries or knocking. They just yell.) and the habit carried over to the bar. 

The sex didn't hurt. While many people experience pain due to being unprepared and not giving themselves enough adjustment, Akari felt fine. A penis was a different sensation than her fingers. But it did not hurt. Which she relayed to Mikoto afterwords; the first time they had sex. In the dim light after they had cleaned up and now was in the post-coidal mood, he lit up a cig and she had pulled her underwear on. Both of them on top of his bed, skin exposed and cooling down. The glow of the burning end or embers being the brightest light source. 

"You alright?" He asked after he got a drag. 

"Yeah."

"Calmed down."

"At the moment." She rolled over to her side and he offered the cigarette up. She plucked it and took a drag. 

They actually had sex again that same night, then assured the rest of the block was dead for the night she stowed back to her room. They barely talked and really didn't started having post sex chats until the fourth time. Akari decided to be honest, at least when it came to sex. She did not experience an orgasm the first few times. But she still enjoyed it. For her it was a new experience and that was what she wanted to focus on. The act itself was enough to get oxytocin released and have her returning for more. As the sex was becoming a regular activity, she opened up this information to him. A little conversation and now both parties will obtain orgasms in a session. Some times multiple times a night. Of course Mikoto used a fresh condom each time, and afterwords they would clean up with a stash of paper/ cloth towels in the drawer along side the condoms, or a quick dash to the bathroom. 

Most of the time Akari would retire to her room after they had completed their activities and both were modestly satisfied. Occasionally she would drift off, but she wanted to avoid being caught by anyone else in the bar. And why did they always have sex in Mikoto's room? Because it was a bigger space and bed. They didn't have sex every single night, but already had developed a regular sex life in a short period of time. Akari had nothing to compare to; it was safe and consensual, both of them were getting orgasms, and it was passionate. So yes, Akari would say that the sex was good. 

Miyu listened to Akari spell out the basis of this, (being a more vague on certain details). When she had stop, and Miyu decided it wasn't a pause, she spoke up. "Why did you decided to tell me this?"

Akari shrugged, "dunno. I guess.... I guess I sometimes miss the 'girlfriendship' I had with Kyoko. Like, she was a manipulative bitch and if I ever see her again I'd burn her to the bone, but there was the brief time where I could talk to her about shit I can't talk to the guys with. And Anna's still so young, so I guess your my new vent person. You know, for the shit I'm not gonna vent to Mikoto about cause we don't like feelings."

"Does it make you feel better?"

"So it seams."

"I meant the sex."

"That too. Between sex, working out, and varying socializing, I might actually be almost normal again." Normal was a construct. A vague idea. In fact when Akari thought about her life, before Homra walked into the shop, she was fucking miserable. She was so numb. Just went through the motions from day to day and never put in the effort to get out from under it. No wonder shit hit the fan and she fell down the rabbit hole. She needed to have her life turn upside down and get insane! The massive shift in Akari world in the past six months freed her from the mundane misery. A truly backhanded gift. And it was a positive because of Homra. 

If Akari didn't have Mikoto she literally would have been dead. Not only did his clan give her a home when she was kicked to the street, friends to invade a building and help her fight a demon, and fire powers. But they pulled her from the bleak and built her up. The woman she was now was a survivor. A strong woman who no longer could fear any man, and yet was renewed to love. Akari knew she had so many wonders that continued to bring her up. Anna, and Yata, and Kusanagi, Rikio and Tatara, Dewa, Chitose, Akagi and Bandō, Eric, Fujishima, and now Miyu as a friend. As well as an intimate relationship (she wasn't ready to use the term boyfriend) with the Red King. Akari was annoyed with the idea of her life being change by a man, but in this case yes, Mikoto had impacted her life the most. He had shaped her the most into the strong woman she was now, the most intimately close to, and foresaw him being intertwined in her life for the remainder of it. 

Miyu spoke, "Sounds like you and Mikoto were both lacking connection in your lives and have found it with each other. From what little I've seen, you've grown being with him and Homra. And when I came to him to pull you out of Ventro, it was apparent he cared deeply. For you and was prepared to do whatever to took to bring you back safely. I think, an opinion you can take with as much gravity as you choose, you are good for each other. You and Mikoto needed each other." 

Akari studdied her face as the words sunk in, processing. She raise her cup to her lips again. The tea luke warm now. "I think there's a bit of wisdom there I agree with."


	13. Just Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homra seems to have settled in an age of peace. A night handling a gang however leaves Akari concerned about Mikoto's control. He assures that he if it came down to it he'd suffer before he'd hurt anyone else. But she's not so sure.

Akari scowled as the wind picked back up, "Why are we up here again?" She shouted as the helicopter neared. The whole clan, Tatara and Anna included, were on top of a helicopter pad going for a sparring match with Scepter 4. The ends of her jacket tugged into the wind.

Yata smirked as he leaned over, "Com'on Akari, I thought you enjoyed fighting Blues."

"When I'm not freezing on top of a building!" She shouted back. The chopper blades were quite noisy as it came in close. Out of the peripheral of her vision she could see the smirk forming on the side of Mikoto's face. While most people thought he was unable to express emotion, Akari knew he was sorta giddy. There was a shift in his energy she could pick up on when they were gearing up to fight. Secretly, he loved it. Or maybe it wasn't a secret at all. After all they were known as the hot-tempered clan. The clan who were always down for a fight whether they start it or not. They all fed off of Mikoto's energy like dry brush.

Across the platform Scepter 4 was gathered in unified formation as always, just waiting on their own king. Speaking of the devil, he decided to jump out of the helicopter above instead of waiting for it to land. The Blue King landed like a cat, feet first and totally unharmed. It should come as no surprise the Fourth King was about making grand entrances; he had a certain level of vain. It was not over the top, but enough to notice.

"What a showoff." Akari said loud enough to be heard. Bandō and Dewa snickered at her comment.

Mikoto glance back at her as he put out his cigaret on the ground. She stuck her tongue out slightly before her looked back at Munakata. "Burn them."

"No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!" The group chanted behind him in enthusiasm. Scepter 4 unsheathed their swords as the called out names and ready. Mitoko stared with an eager, predatory gleam on his face. "Totsuka," he called.

"Right, come on Anna." Tatara escorted the younger girl to a safe zone.

Anna was not a fan of them fighting, especially Mikoto. Akari could hear her soft voice call to him but she knew Mikoto wasn't listening. Akari herself shared the same jittery energy. Expressing her power into sparks as she closed her hands into fits. Above the representation of their power formed. The two clans disburse among the area to clash. Mikoto took on Munakata, as per usual. Yata went to have it out with Fushimi of course, and the rest chose their sparring partners at random. The flames and electric blue energy danced among the buildings. The taunts of banter was heard amongst the fighting. Reckless, snobs, bull-headed reds, pretentious pricks, ect. Insults thrown back and forth. From a distance on another roof Tatara and Anna watched.

It was a riveting evening overall. The hour was late, and there were a few bruises here and there but smiles all around. Akari was carrying a very sleepy Anna while she regaled with Eric and Yata. She had started out walking with the group but Anna was tired and started tripping over her feet. So Akari scooped her up to piggyback her to the bar. "You sure you got her alright?" Rikio asked when they had gone about a block.

"Oh yeah. I've had a lot of practice carrying kids after they pass out." Akari smiled, "Remember that look on Munakata's face when Mikoto hit him with that flame; he barely blocked it."

"Yeah, those blue's have nuthin on our King!" Fujishima chimed in.

They had reached the bar. Kusanagi fished his key's out, "Anybody for a drink?"

"Nah, should be heading home and catch some sleep." Dewa stifled a yawn.

"Same." Akagi agreed.

The group disbanded with waves of byes and 'nights'. Rikio, Eric, and Kōsuke went down one road. Dewa, and Chitose another. Akagi and Bandō through the alley. Tatara and Yata passed the bar on his own way. Kusanagi unlocked the door to his beloved bar. They shuffled through. Akari took the steps with no fear, getting Anna settled into her bed. She made sure Anna was comfortable and tucked in. Akari then left to her own room to kick her shoes off. She noticed Mikoto's door was left open. She unhooked her bra and tossed it into her room before she wandered to his. He was lying on his bed, facing the wall. She took a moment to study his independent form in the quiet moments. She crossed over.

"Hey, you still away?" She whispered quietly. She got a grunt in response. Akari frowned, she knew his grunts too well and could discern the difference in tones. "What's up? Usually after a bout with Munakata you've let off some steam and are in a better mood." She leaned over to try and look at his face, for he did not move. The part of his face she could see was tense. He's brow was furrowed, eye's shut, and his trademark scowl. While Mikoto's scowl was endearing most times, tonight he shouldn't be so stressed. Akari placed her hand on his shoulder, "Seriously, why are you all stressed?"

All she got out of him was more deep grumbles in his throat. Akari let out a tired sigh. She adjusted so that she was laying on her side next to him and wrapped one arm under his across his torso so that she was spooning him. Akari muttered "Fine. Goodnight." and let her eyes drift shut.

Akari had no delusions about Mikoto's temper. She was fully aware from the beginning he was an angry guy. Not anger issues, just angry. Everyone in the Red clan was, minus Anna and Tatara. Mikoto was the angriest of them all. It wasn't loud anger. He never yelled, or raise his voice to shout. He never slammed doors shut, or hit walls, or threw things. His was a quiet rage. The kind of rage that could be boiling but no one noticed until it was too late. On the surface it seamed like he had no emotion, but in a instant he could unleash a blast of immense fire that devastate all around him. There were few people who knew the truth about the power his possessed and were terrified of him.

Akari was not among them. She wasn't of afraid of Mikoto, because she knew the anger gave away to protectiveness. She was never in danger of being at the brunt of his aggression even from the beginning. The Red Clan had always shared a closeness among it's members that other clans did not. That wasn't to say other clans weren't; individuals in any of the seven clans forms bonds with their fellow clansmen. The Red's were especially close. They didn't use the term clansmen but called one another friend. Mikoto preferred they call him by name than title. And for the most part say each other as equals. But Akari knew, and she suspected others were also aware, there was a weight that came being King. A King was always on another level. Both in power and in mentality. Even though Mikoto made out to be one of the guys, there was only so much the group understood. A mindset only another King knew. An unspoken burden.

Akari became more concerned after an incident following the roof top showdown. Most of the time the clans only dealt with each other or the occasional problematic strains, but every one in a while regular humans tried their mistaken luck against them. Outside Shizu City, people thought Homra was just another gang. A purely human gang was looking for new territory in dealing drugs (and guns), and foolishly decided to move in on Homera territory. It started with cutting off a few scouts, just scaring them. Mikoto decided to take it a step further and go to their headquarters, a night club, to make it clear not to cross again. Just a couple of them, not the whole gang. Akari, Mikoto, Yata, Bandō and Akagi. The gang was station out of a club, one of those 3 star clubs that was kinda dingy and cheep. There were a bunch of dudes fucking around inside; plenty to beat up evenly.

Mikoto blew a hole where the door had been catching the rivals completely off guard. They jumped up as the smoke cleared and saw their domaine had been infiltrated. Akari and Yata had matching murderous grins and stood either side of their leader. Akagi and Bandō took up the rear.

"Who the fuck are you?" A blond goatee and hat shouted out.

"We're from Homra, and you've been wandering on our turf." Yata tapped his baseball bat on his shoulder.

"And we're here to fuck you up." Akari got right to the point. And once she said it they engaged. Yata used his bat and his skateboard to do his damage while the rest used punches and kicks. Mikoto stood and with the least amount of effort, shot waves of fire across the room to level the playing field. Akari redirected one guy's punch by grabbing ahold of his sleeve and yanking him off balance. Throwing a uppercut to the floating ribs to soften him before kicking his rear which shoved him into one of his buddies. Another guy with a gun pointed his hand gun at her with the intention of shooting her. Akari was unfazed by it. She was amused, as though it was a toy. One of the perks from the power bestowed by Mikoto was fast twitch movements that if you timed it right could beat a bullet. As he pulled the trigger, she moved out of the way in the blink of an eye. Then elbowed him in the throat while she twisted his weapon out of his fingers. Akari stood above him grinning like a maniac from all the adrenalin in her system. She dropped the clip before her had engulfed in white hot flames, turning the gun into a molten pile.

The guy she was fighting looked up at her with complete terror on his face. He crawled away from the heat. She let him run off in fear. Akari's adrenalin worked different than the boys. Unlike men who got tunnel vision during a fight, her brain could process her surroundings. She saw a couple of dudes had pulled out some automatic guns. "Get Down!" She shouted before she flattened herself to the floor. The wall behind her became riddled with bullet holes while she took cover behind a knocked over table. Akari covered her ears. Yata, Bandō and Akagi did the same. The only one who didn't was Mikoto, because he didn't have to. He was still standing from where he entered, burning with a heat so intense the bullets literally melted before they could touch him. His eyes were closed.

Then he opened his eyes with a darkness in them. He brought his arms to cross his crest, then opened them and a wall of fire exploded forth. Anyone standing had no chance. Yata rose with cheers, "Ah yeah!! That's what you get you bastards." Bandō and Akagi got up as well, equally satisfied. But Akari was looking at Mikoto, not the thugs they were fighting. He was standing there with a dark smirk. His eyes were red. This was the second time she had seen him like that, and it scared her. Without moving a second wave of fire launched from him.

"Woah!" Bandō backed up a little.

The fire caught on the tables, walls, and chairs. Any thugs left scrambled out the doors. Mikoto kept burning. Waves of heat causing perspiration to quickly break out on Akari's skin. "Alright, Mikoto that's enough." She called. If he heard her he didn't react. His gaze was glued forward. The building began to groan under the heat.

Akair jumped up, leaping over a toppled chair. She grabbed ahold of his jacket by his shoulder, "Mikoto! You're going to bring the whole building down on top of us!"

Mikoto snapped his head back to reality. The flames emanating from him died down. But only the ones coming from him, the ones that had struck on their own continued to burn. There wood began to crack as the fire burned out of control.

"Let's get out of here!" Akagi shouted as the boys made a break for it. Akari kept ahold of Mikoto's jacket and yanked him to their exit. She didn't trust him to move fast enough of of danger. The building went up in blaze before they lost sight of it

~~~

"So we gonna talk about what happened tonight?"

Mikoto let an audible groan from the doorway. Akari watched him from his bed, she had snuck in, where she had been waiting. He shut his door forcefully and discarded his jacket. Her eyes following his movements. His silent brooding was to ignore her, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. "Mikoto, I know you hate talking about your feelings, but you literally forgot we were there! You could have hurt someone tonight. The others might be clueless of ignore it but I'm not. Loosing control like that is not okay."

Mikoto stood straight, facing the wall perpendicular to her. He gave a sarcastic smirk, "You're right, its not okay."

Akari leaned forward, "If you think I'm satisfied with that-"

"Don't worry," Mikoto cut her off, "I will force it down before I let it hurt anyone. Anyone that I care for."

Akari huffed as she stood, "That's not good enough! I want to talk, I want to understand you Mikoto! More than just mutual understandings. I want to be able to- I don't know- help maybe. I don't want to just stand by when things get bad and not do anything."

Mikoto turned. He stepped close and rested his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in. She took a big inhale. He had a certain smell; cigarettes, smoke, and b.o. masked under some unnoticeable deodorant that didn't have a strong smell. Most wouldn't find the combination comforting but she did. More than scented candles or fresh baked cookies. Her hands trailed up to rest on his chest. She allowed a moment before she pressed into his chest and pulled her head back. "Mikoto," she used a warning tone.  
  
"I know." His eyes were closed. "You want to help. So does Totsuka, and Kusanagi, and Anna, and everyone else." He let out an irritable sigh. "It's suffocating. All the talking, all the time. Everyone talking around me. I'm exhausted..." Mikoto opened his eyes, making eye contact. "But my control won't become a concern. Just need to let off steam."

Akari clicked her tongue, "I'm trying to have a conversation here, not sex and smokes like we do."

He made a disappointed noise in his throat, "I don't want to talk. So if you're not going to stay, the door's over there."

She knew she should have left it there. He was a man of few words and when he made up his mind there was nothing anyone could say or do to convince him otherwise. He gave the word stubborn a new definition. Despite their closer connection, even she couldn't make him budge. So she should have just let it drop. Left him and go to her room in frustration, leaving her to regroup her thoughts to confront him again at a later date. But Akari was stubborn as well. Almost enough to rival his. It was one of the characteristic that made the two of them were a lot alike. It caused friction repeatedly. Towing the line of sass and down right pissing each other off. Testing one another.

Akari swallowed air as she leaned her head back, breathing heavily. Her skin was damp and hot. Endorphins released in her brain to give her feeling of satisfaction. The only sound was their mutual heavy breathing from vigorous sex. Akari slid off of Mikoto and rolled to lay on her back, running her fingers through her hair. She knew she said she wasn't going to have sex with him tonight and that she'd kick herself later. Mikoto sat up, a sheen of sweat over his skin. He reached down to recovered his pants. The bracelets on his wrist jingled as he pulled his pants up, standing in the process. He hooked his thumbs into his back pockets; heading for the door. Akari opened her eye, piercing his back.

"If you think the conversation's over, you are sorrily mistaken." She called in a low voice.

If he heard her, which he did, he didn't cease his quest to the bathroom. She grumbled as she rolled over. Digging into his nightstand, she tore a couple paper towels to absorb the discharge coming from her crotch. She bawled them up and tossed them in the small trash bucket. Akari huffed as she pulled herself up to redress to enough decency. Her underwear was under the pile of her clothes. She pulled them up, twisted her shirt so the right side was out, then tugged that on too. Her foot kicked something light yet metal across the hardwood floor. Akari looked down. She spotted Mikoto's Bolo discarded from their trist. She scooped it up into the palm of her hand. Her thumb traced the six pointed star clasp. For someone like Mikoto, he wore quiet a bit of jewelry. The bolo, a simple red bead necklace, three silver bracelets on one arm and a silver ring on his index finder on the other. Akari set the bolo on top of the nightstand, debating where it was worth trying to start the conversation again or is she should just go to bed.

The door creaked, seemingly loudly, and a hesitant voice spoke, "Mikoto?"

Akari whirled around and saw Anna standing in the doorway. The younger girl was wearing a soft pink and white nightgown. Akari's face rapidly became red, at least Anna hadn't walked in a few minutes earlier and caught her naked. "He's in the bathroom." Akari stuttered out. She cleared her throat as Anna continued to stand looking at her expressionless. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded. Akari sighed as she composed herself, "Alright, come on." She turned Anna around and walked her back to her room. Anna's room was simple. A bed, a chest, there wasn't mush room for anything else. But it was the touches of white and red that made it hers. Akari had her hand on Anna's back as she climbed into her bed. Akari took a seat on the edge as she tucked Anna in.

"What was your dream about?" She finally asked.

Anna looked up at her with her red eyes, "The Kagutsu crater. And Mikoto."

Akari sighed. Anna's sensory power sometimes showed her things. Things that happened before, that were happening now, and things that would happen. So it hard to tell if it was just her own insecurities or if it was something more. It was hard for others to grasp the concept. Akari reached out and smoothers her white hair.

"I've noticed. But don't worry. Mikoto will be okay." She told her.

"How do you know?" Anna asked, her head tilting.

"You know how I know," Akari said, looking up to the ceiling. "Because Mikoto is too stubborn. He acts like he doesn't care, but he does. Because of how damn stubborn he is. That's why I know he'll be okay. And if not, he knows I'll kick his ass." She snorted. Patting Anna's head she stood, "I won't let him go." She turned to go.

"Akari." Anna called out one more time. "Do you love Mikoto?"

Akari stopped. Anna's violet eyes watched her back as she waited for a response. Akari turned her head to look back over her shoulder. There as an emotion she was masking, "Have better dreams Anna."

Slowly, she nodded, "Goodnight."

Akari closed Anna's door and exhaled slowly. She made her way back to Mikoto's room, her skin bristling from the cold. It was getting colder as they headed into winter. She opened his door wider and began sorting through the stuff on the floor in the dark. Mikoto opened his amber eyes. He was lying on his back, still in only jeans. How he could sleep in those she'd never know.

"It's just me. Go back to sleep." She whispered.

"I thought you went to your room." His voice was tired.

"Anna had a bad dream," She sat on the edge of his bed, "I put her back to bed."

The bed creaked as Mikoto shifted his weight making space for her. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling at a few tangles. Relenting. She laid next to him, tucking her arm under her head. His face almost seemed peaceful. Akari's eyelids became heavy. As she drifted off she though of Mikoto and Anna, and what she had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thoses who have been waiting for new chapters thanks for being patient! I have an end set in mind and have been writing alot. (I also watched all Seven Stories movies!!) appreciate the kudos and hits!


	14. A Devistating Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 7, the day before Anna's eleventh birthday. Tatara has got the whole group in on planning a wonderful party for their girl. Nothing too crazy. Just something to make Anna feel special on her day. 
> 
> But..... they will never get to celebrate. The day gets eclipsed by a tragedy no one saw coming.

_Burning. The smell was in the air, in his nose. It was hot, unbearably hot. Heat that could crack stone. Could bend metal. Could make bones burst into shards. This heat that consumed him; a blaze that ate at him. It consumed his predecessor, killed the previous Blue King, and left a crater permanently in the earth. Now it was his turn to control the burning. That was his role, as Third King. The Red King. The rouge king, who did as he please. The one that was the most terrifying. Who dealt with lawless strains and hoodlums in the absence of the Scepter 4 before Munakata. He gave his power to other like him, who wanted to stand against those doing wrong to them. The people in his clan. So they could protect themselves. Perhaps even from him. Bright red flames destroying everything in their path. Even he wasn't immune to them, for his skin was blackening. But he didn't want to stop. He wasn't to burn everything to the ground._

_"Mikoto!" Akari's face appeared, yelling through the flames. "Mikoto, stop!" She's screaming, face pleading. He wants to save her but he can't. He can't even save himself. Its all too much for him to control. Just like Kagutsu. The power he was given swallows him, and everything he had ever cared about, whole._

Mikoto woke in a cold sweat, breathing hard. His heart was pounding. He sat alone in his room. It was just before dawn. He slowed her heartbeat by breathing deeper. He retrieved a pack out of his nightstand, selecting a cigarette, and lighting it. Mikoto closed his eyes and allowed his lungs to fill with smoke; the nicotine taking the edge off. "Shit." He muttered to himself.

Mikoto got up. The nightmares were getting more frequent. He liked to take a walk to somewhere quiet to clear his head. It was better than sitting in the bar. He didn't want to be asked if something was wrong. He just wanted to be alone. Mikoto trudged into the hallway. He stopped in front of Akari's door. He considered opening it or not, because rationally he knew she was inside safe. Mikoto grasped the knob and silently opened the door just a gap. Akari's form was twisted in her sheet with one arm off the edge. A steady rise and fall of her torso made him feel.... calmer. At least slightly. He shut the door once more and proceeded with his walk.

An hour later, give or take several minutes, Akari woke up. By the time she was showered and dressed, Kusanagi was making breakfast. Anna was already downstairs, along with Yata, Tatara, and Rikio. She was wearing an all dark outfit, black shirt, black jeans, her black and white converse and violet jacket. She let her hair down. Akari scanned the room, "Where's Mikoto?"

Kusanagi looked up with a smart-ass smirk, "Out."

"What'da me 'out'?" Akair took a seat at the bar next to Anna, "Is that just code for he's off getting into trouble?"

Tatara snickered, "You know our King doesn't always go off to fights."

"You sure about that?" Akari started with a snort but settled into actual worry.

"What do you mean by that?" Yata piped up, "Mister Mikoto doesn't start fights for no reason."

Akari rolled her eyes, doubting that. Her mind flashed back to the club; the almost blood thirsty look on his face and his complete disregard for anyone's safety while he burned the place to the ground. She subconsciously shivered.

Kusanagi set a plate in front of her, "Sometimes he just goes out alone to clear his head. The guy's so stressed sometimes he'll even wake up angry."

"Doesn't that concern you?" Akari asked genuinely. "I know Mikoto's got issues but lately he seams.... intense. More than normal. Aren't you guys worries he's gonna snap?"

Yata and Rikio looked clueless; like they've never noticed Mikoto's behavior as concerning. They never had, Akari realized. The natural clueless of boys never ceased to astound her. But at the same time, Mikoto brushed off that he was fine all the time. Akari sighed, muttering on their lack of observation skills. She felt a hand on her back.

She turned to Tatara's carefree face, "Our King can get caught in the moment, but don't you worry. As long as he has us, Mikoto will be alright. We keep him grounded." He smiled widely at her.

"We got our work cut out." Akari replied sarcastically.

Tatara chuckled. Anna smiled from her seat. It was a small smile, but it was nice. She knew they were plotting many things for her birthday tomorrow. It was hard to keep secrets from her. She had already overheard some of the plans and pretended she hadn't. Anna was going to go out with Akari, no doubt to keep her out of the bar while Tatara snuck party stuff in. She was excited. The fact they were going through all this effort to make her day special made her heart warm.

~~~~~

Most of the gang had called it a night. It was hard to play it off as a normal night, when everyone had a job to do for the party. At the core of the tough, violent boys, was a sweet spot for the strain girl. When Anna first joined she was only seven years old, and utterly emotionless. They took her in, made her smile possibly the first time in her life, gave her a home, made her feel loved. It was Anna who made them become a family.

Tatara grinned, "Tomorrow our little Anna will be Eleven!"

Akari chuckled as she lit up, "If you think she's grown so much now just wait. The next eight or nine years, she's gonna change so much."

"You think so?" Rikio asked.   
  
She nodded, "Every kid does. If you think about it hard enough, I bet even you can pull suppressed memories of you through middle and high school." She smirked, "Well, Yata doesn't have to think so hard."

"Hey!" His face reddened as the others chuckled at his expense.

Kusanagi shushed them as the light patter of feet came down the stairs. Anna's head popped into the doorway. She was in her nightgown, her face washed, and a brush in her hands.

"Anna, you should be in bed! Or you'll be too tired for your birthday!" Tatara wagged his finger lovingly.

Akari rose from her chair and Anna sat in it. Akari took the brush and gently worked through Anna's long white hair. It was thin, and she helped Anna take care of it so brushing it was more of a meditation for both girls. Akari smoothed the hair down one more with her hands before she handed the brush back, "Alright, now off to bed."

She nodded and stood, "Goodnight everyone."

"Night Anna!" Rikio and Yata called.

"Pleasant dreams, Birthday girl!" Tatara wished her.

The young girl happily scrambled upstairs to bid Mikoto goodnight as well. Akari settled back into her seat, tapping the ash off the end of her cigarette into the ceramic tray. A little while later Mikoto lumbered down to join them. He took a seat at the bar.

"Anna finally asleep?" Kusanagi asked.

Mikoto nodded, "Yeah."

Akari got up and nudged his arm, "Hey, where've you been all day? Haven't seen you at all."

"Hey Mikoto," Tatara interrupted, "Remember that I need you to keep Anna busy until noon while we set things up."

Akari shorted, "Got a plan to do that? You're not exactly entertaining." Mikoto shot her a glare, to which she stuck her tongue out playfully.

Kusanagi chuckled. As much as Akari tried to deny he knew the truth. He though it was good for them, both of them were too wound up. Dare say, it might even be healthy. He knew Mikoto since they had been in school. During that time he never showed any interest in anyone. When he became a King all he wanted to do was get out from under the rules shoving him down. But even a King needs more than the solitude he craved. Akari was good for him, and he was probably good for her too.

"Good idea Akari! You should go with them tomorrow!" Tatara suggested.

"Then who will get the roses?" She pointed out as she snuffed the bud of her cigarette out in the tray. Tatara had a good idea for each of them to give Anna a bright red rose, and she had told them to wait till the day of so the flowers were fresh. 

"I can pick them up along with the cake in the morning." Tatara waved as he buttoned his coat. "Welp, I better get going. I want to get some shots of the city before I go home."

Akari stood as well, "I'll walk with you. I need more cigarettes anyways."

"You both be careful." Kusanagi cautioned as he handed Yata a broom.

"See you all tomorrow!" Tatara called.

Both nodded and waved at the four left in the bar. Akari quickly zipped her jacket up. It was a clear night but it was already seven days into December. Not cold enough for dragon's breath, but if it got any colder they might start to see it. Tatara tilted his phone over to show the picture he took of her with Anna. She smiled, he never did miss an opportunity to capture a moment. The two walked side by side in comfortable silence for a few blocks.

"You know," Tatara piped up, "You may not agree with the past year you've had, but things are pretty good right now. Things you'd to be a lot more difficult when we first started out. But now our clan is at a good size, the number of strain activities has cut thanks to Scepter 4, and has even given us a matched opponent!" He laughed.

"You don't worry about him?" She asked.

"Of course," Tatara knew who she was referring to, "He is our King. We're supposed to worry about him. But I know his power is meant to protect. he's meant to do great things."

Akari couldn't help but smile at his unwavering optimism. He always saw the better in people, especially them. He belief in them made them believe in themselves. At least that was how she felt. "So where are we off to, Shindo?*" Akari asked.

Tatara chuckled at the remark, "The roof of the Hirasaka Building. The view at the top of the city is incredible! We can see a good part of the city and even some stars up there."

"Alright then." She nodded. He was right, he past year had been more or less hell for her. But the good that came out of the car fire was Homra. Now that things had settled down, she was hopeful for the new year. The possibilities for her life were in a positive light.

Tatara lead them up the fire escape. She didn't know what the Hirasake building was used for but it was quiet tall. They must have climbed several stories before they finally made it to the top. Tatara was ahead of her, his old camera already out. As she stepped onto the roof her heard someone new humming.

"Hey, how you doing?" Tatara greeted the stranger across the space who had his back to them. Tatara had his camera up and was filming, "Its a nice night out, isn't it? We came up to film the city lights since its so clear, its beautiful."

The white head off the stranger swayed back and forth. The mumming turned into a dark chuckle.

"I'm Tatara Totsuka, what's your name?"

In a flash the stranger turned with a gun drawn. He fire twice before they could react. One for Tatara, in the stomach. The other for Akari, through the shoulder. Both dropped like bricks. Tatara's camera was pointed at him. It recorded him falling to his knees and then his chest. The man used his foot to turn the Camera over and grinned dementedly. "I my friend am the Seventh king, the colorless king! I've been out here waiting for someone."

Akari had twisted and landed on her side. Her shoulder screamed in intense pain. It was worse than anything she had ever felt before. Her body was shaking as it filled with adrenalin to help her. She turned over and saw him. He looked like a school boy, maybe seventeen. Standing over Tatara. His voice was being downed out by an oncoming noise.

"Nice night you say?" He leaned down and pointed the gun at the camera, "Yes, it is. A very nice night!" He pulled the trigger.

Akari found strength to jump up and with her right hand in a first she shot a fireball at the figure with a angry scream.   
  
The noise was an airship flying low, right above there heads in fact. The Colorless King jumped out of her fire, grabbing ahold of a railing on a walkway on the ship. It moved too fast for her to chase after him and soon both the King and the airship was out of sight. She burned hole's into it with her gaze before the pain in her left shoulder made its presence known again.

"Tatara!" Akari turned, worry consuming her. She hurried to him and turned him over to he was face up. When she moved her left arm her shoulder protested violently and she could feel blood escaping the open wound on both ends. "Shit! Tatara, can you hear me!"

Tatara struggled to open his eyes. He clucked his stomach where the bullet was lodged. Blood was already pooling. "A-Akari..." his voice was strained.

"Hey!" She said softer, pushing his hair out out his face, "Hey, its- you're going okay, okay? You just keep pressure on that and I'm gonna call for help." She hissed as her moved the wrong arm, digging her cell phone out. Her good hand was shaking so bad she was struggling to unlock it.

"I guess I won't be able to tell Anna Happy Birthday now." Tatara coughed violently and a bit of blood came up.

"Shut up! Don't say that okay! You're going to be fine." Akari told him firmly, "I'm going to call a doctor and you'll get all better. And then you can tell her.

Tatara gazed up into the sky. His face was already extremely pale. Yet a small smile ghosted his lips. 'So this is where I'm going to die.' He thought. Talking was so hard. He knew he should try and focus but he couldn't help but recall the better moments of his life. School days with Izumo and Mikoto. He was two years younger but he had looked up to them. The day Mikoto was chosen by the Slate as the Third King, and Mikoto made him and Kusanagi his first Clansmen. How he had called Mikoto king before anyone them knew what that meant, and how he was certain he would be his vassal. Over the years when Saburōta, and Shōhei and Chitose, and Masaomi and Kōsuke and Eric, and Rikio and Yata and Fushimi all joined. When little Anna came, the day they took her to the fair to try and make her smile, and when she did and they learned of her love for everything red. Mornings in the bar with Akari, something so simple yet brought him so much joy. ' _I.... was really happy. I still am....'_ his eyes drifted close.

"Tatara! Hey!" Akari dropped her phone, "Don't close your eyes! You have to stay awake okay!"   
  
" 'm sorry..." he coughed again. Blood dribbled down his chin. In a smaller voice he asked, "Do you think he'll be angry?"

"Who?" Akari was blanking.

"King..."

His grip was slipping. Akari didn't hesitate to press against his gunshot wound with her right hand, "Shhhh, don't talk if it's too much."

"Will you tell Anna-"

"You'll tell her yourself."

Tatara began to tear up. He wanted to hold on for her. For Anna. For Mikoto. For all of them. He wanted to celebrate Anna's birthday. To see his friends grow up and settle down. To try new hobbies, travel places, and see more amazing moments. He wanted to do so much but he couldn't. He felt so weak. "Akari... you have to warn the others. A-a-about th-the Colorless King. He'll go after them."

"You shouldn't worry about them right now, you need to stay with me." Akari felt like she was a franic broken record.

Tatara's gaze drifted down to her face. _'My beautiful friend Akari. She'll make sure King is taken care of.'_

"Tatara?" She brought his focus back to reality. It was so hard now.

He stretched his hand up to touch her face. "Hey, don't sweat it." His arm shook as his strength faded. "I-It will... all work out...in the end." His thumb dragged down her cheek, leaving a smear. His face fell. Tatara whispered out his last breath, "Sorry."

Akari's eyes widened, "Tatara?"

His eyes were open, starring into nothing.

"Tatara!" She leaned forward and cradled his cheek, "No! Don't do this! Don't you dare leave! You have to stay-!!!!" But she knew her pleas were too late. He was gone.

The realization punctured her chest. Her eyes began to well up, over come by strong emotion. Heavy tears poured down her face, falling onto his still. Akari shut her eyes as she let out a broken cry. Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed. There was no other sound. Just her broken sobs. She was on her knees, bent over his body, clutching his face, willing him to just breath. Her left arm was useless. Blood running down it that hadn't gotten absorbed by the fabric of her jacket. Was she shaking from her loss or the cold? Her own needs were even on her radar for concern. How could she think of anything else?

Akari sniffled as she raised her head up a little. The blood on her hand was already dry. She slowly ran her thumb on his cheek. She leaned her head forward. She pressed her lips to his forehead with all the tenderness she could muster. Akari pressed her forehead against his and choaked out, "I'm sorry.... I couldn't save you!" She stayed like that for a beat, the tears hadn't even slowed. She pulled back. Her hand moved across, closing his eyes. Akari broke into another onslaught of sobs. Loud sobs. Echoes bounced off the concrete buildings to amplify her grief.

Akari choked as she tried to breath. "I have to get back to the bar." She thought to herself. "Tell the others." It killed her to leave Tatara behind. But she was unable carry him. She scooped her phone up (only because she noticed the bright screen). Akari staggered to her feet. She only made it halfway to the fire escape before her knees buckled. She left out an agonizing scream as she crashed into the roof, her left shoulder making contact first. The impact opened the entry wound more. The rush of pain made her vision blur. She wasn't going to make it off the roof. Not without help. Mustering all of her strength, she pulled her right hand from under her. The screen was cracked but was still on. Akari slid her thumb across the screen, tapped on her contacts, and scrolled down. She brought it to her ear and listen to the dial, praying he'd pick up. On the fourth ring it when through.

"Mikoto....." Akari groaned, her voice was distant, "w-we were a-ambushed."

"Tell me where you are." His voice was gravely serious.

"The roof..." she tried to push herself up. She dropped her phone as her arm gave out and whimpered. Why couldn't she remember the name?

There was commotion on the other end. "Akari? Akari!" Then to someone else, "Totsuka and Akari are in trouble."

"What?!" That must have been Yata.

"I got a lock on her phone." That could have been Kusanagi.

She rolled to her right side, alleviating the pressure. She was loosing sensation in her limbs which was a bad sign. She dragged the phone back up near her ear with great effort.

"Akari?"

"Here." She whimpered.

"We're on our way. Just hang on."

'I'll try.' She thought, but she knew the chance of her passing out before they got to her was increasing by the second, and he had to know. "T-there was a gun..."

"Did you get hit?"

She focused on his voice, "yes...we-we both-" her vision blurred again as her voice crack.

"The signal's close. Its coming from the Hirasaka building, tell her to hold on." She heard Kusanagi say.

"Mi-koto," Akari's voice was small as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Tatara..... is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatara's death always makes me cry, and seeing Anna break down in Memory of Red made me bawl. This is where the story gets heavy and its sorta going to be like that for the remainder or the story. I'm writing as much and as fast as possible for you guys!
> 
> *Kaneto Shindo is a Japanese Director who was drafted into Imperial Japanese Navy in World War II, seamed fitting.


	15. Bereaved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homra is reeling from their loss. Everyone: Rikio Kamamoto, Saburōta Bandō, Shōhei Akagi, Yō Chitose, Masaomi Dewa, Kōsuke Fujishima, Eric Sōlt, Anna, Yata and Kusanagi. Even Mikoto. They all are struggling to cope with their new reality. Tatara Totsuka was murdered by a King; Akari almost died with him. Now they are left with a massive blow and only one thought getting them through this.   
> They were going to find this new King and bring justice for the one they lost.

Akari woke up coughing. Miyu was standing above her, checking her pulse, which was rapid. She was sitting upright on a couch. She was back home. Her jacket was gone and she was sweating through her shirt. Kusanagi was to her left, sandwiching her shoulder with towels and his hands, applying direct pressure to both sides. Akari vaguely recalled him and Mikoto on the roof. Yata's distressed cries as he held Tatara's body in his arms. 

"Tatara's dead." Her throat was dry it came as a croak. 

"We know." Kusanagi said simply. Even in her weaken state she could tell he was holding back his emotions. 

"Akari, you've lost a lot of blood." Miyu used a calm but firm tone, "the bullet when through and through; you're lucky it missed your heart." 

"I'm not lucky." she muttered as she closed her eyes. 

"No, keep your eyes open. I need you to stay conscious." Miyu ordered. "I know you feel tired but I need you to tell me what your blood type is. I gave you a shot of adrenalin to get your heart rate back up but I want to get a transfusion started to get your blood pressure stable." 

"B positive...." Akari swallowed. 

"Are you B+?" Miyu asked as she sorted through the bag of medical supplies she had threw together when Yata called her. 

Kusanagi shook his head, "Mikoto is. He's upstairs." 

Miyu nodded, "I'll get him. Make sure she stays awake." 

Mikoto stood in front of his window. Lit cigarette in his mouth. He needed a moment. Akari had warned him what they were going to find but he wasn't sure if he was going to lose her too. She was on her side when they reached the rooftop, breathing shallow. Totsuka was behind her on his back. There was several pools of blood. One glance was obvious Totsuka was shot in the stomach and bled out before she could get help. And Akari......it was difficult to tell from her dark clothes but they quickly found the hole in her shoulder. She woke up briefly but was too out of it. She lost consciousness before they got off the roof and despite repurposing her jacket to slow the bleeding she had already lost a lot. They carried both to the bar. Totsuka's body was in a spare room and Yata was sent off to tell the others along with Kamamoto so Miyu could focus. 

Anna came to stand behind him. She knew there was something wrong. She felt it. Then they had run out of the bar so suddenly. When they came back she could feel their pain. Mikoto sensed her presence; he decided to tell her the truth. 

"Totsuka... he's dead." He said bluntly. He was never good at finesse stuff. 

Anna covered her mouth in horror. She ran full force into his back, slipping her arm under his to grab around his waist and cried into his shirt. He let her sob, it was the only kindness he could give her. Anna wailed a wet spot into the lower back of his shirt. Listening to the child's cries was heartbreaking. 

Miyu's heart pang in sympathy. She did not know them well enough to be attached but seeing their suffering affected her. "Mr. Mikoto," she called hesitantly, "I'm sorry but I need your help." 

The red headed man gave a single nod. She watched awkwardly as he pulled Anna off. He knelt down and spoke to her in a low tone. Miyu couldn't catch what he said. Anna continued to cry but it was softer. He gave her head a pat before he followed Miyu down.

"Don't be offended," she started, nervous being around the King, "but I'm assuming you're clean." 

He grunted. Then nodded, he had to be helpful right now. She pointed for him to take a seat to Akari's right while she pulled out a plastic tube, a case of sterilized needles, two syringes, gloves, and a packet of alcohol wipes. Miyu put the gloves on and passed a wipe to him, taking one down Akari's arm and looked for a vein. Mikoto took a seat.

Akari turned her head, "you're pissed, aren't you." 

Absolutely, he was more than pissed. One of his oldest and only friends was murdered and she was dying. It was impossible for him not to be angry right now. "No." 

"Liar." Akari smirked but quickly broke into another coughing fit. She settled back and swallowed, "You're gonna be even more mad." 

"Why's that?" He asked as Miyu inserted the tube into his left arm. 

"The guy who shot us," Akari started, "said he was a King..." 

"What?!" Kusanagi's voice dipped into stunned anger. 

Akari smiled inappropriately, she didn't even notice when Miyu stuck the tube in her forearm, "He called himself the Colorless King. Tatara was filming when it happened. He said he was waiting for someone... I don't know if he meant us or someone else. I-I tried to catch him but he got away." 

Miyu shifted to the left and took at look at the entry wound. Now that she had the transfusion going she could tackle the gsw. Well, she was going to try but Miyu wasn't sure how much she could do for a severe injury with what little supplies she had. Akari should be in a hospital getting emergency surgery. But she'll just have to make do. She let a "Oooo!" slip as she pulled back the blood soaked towel. 

"That bad?" Akari muttered. 

"Yeah." Miyu didn't bother to lie as she grabbed gauze to clean and a small flashlight to get a better look. "Izumo, uh- keep pressure on the exit wound." 

"What do you need." Mikoto asked, keeping his tone even. 

"I need-" Miyu grimaced, "I can't stop the bleeding without making a bigger opening-" this was turning more into open surgery which she wasn't prepared for. 

"What if we cauterize it? Would that work?" Kusanagi suggested. 

"Uh- yeah. If we heat up a piece of metal thats long and narrow" Miyu nodded packing the wound. 

Mikoto looked down at his right hand, "No need." 

Miyu looked at him quizzically, then it dawned on her. "You can't use flames, just intense heat." He nodded, that was something he could do. "Okay, sterilize your hand. And don't move your left arm." 

"Seems like a lot of fuss." Akari muttered. 

"Akari," Miyu got her focus. "It'll be for a few seconds, but it's going to hurt. A lot. Izumo, I need you keep her still." 

He nodded, shifting over. Mikoto raised his hand up, tapping into his power. Intense heat concentrated in to his index finger. Akari nodded for him to go ahead. 

"Remember, just a few seconds or you'll cause more damage." Miyu warned before he pressed in. 

Akari screamed in pain. It was agonizing. Izumo tightened his grip. Fresh tears welded up. Mikoto pulled his hand away and Miyu moved in to check. It worked, he was able to stop the bleeding. Akari threw her head back against the back of the couch, her tears rolling to her ear. 

"Shhh! We're done, okay, the hard part is over." Miyu used a alcohol wipe to clean the rest of the drying blood. She grabbed a suture and said about closing both holes. Anna had come down when she heard the scream. She was by the stairs. Tears still streaming down her face; she had to see if Akari was going to be okay. 

Akari shut her eyes. The image of the Tatara getting shot flashed in her head. "I'm sorry. Its my fault." 

Izumo opened his mouth to contradict her, but Miyu beat him to it. "No. Stop. Tatara's death is not your fault. He was shot in the stomach, an wound like that kill in minutes. Even if you called for an ambulance he still would have bled out before help got to you. You did everything you could for him. Alright. You cannot blame yourself for his death. The only person to blame was the guy who pulled the trigger." Miyu drove her point across with eye contact, "Being with him in his last moments was all you could do and I promise it gave him comfort. Now you need to worry about yourself. Tatara would want you to focus on yourself." 

Akari nodded, "Alright...." 

 

~~~4 hours after~~~~

 

Miyu finished closing and wrapping the wound. She told them to keep a close eye on her. Her body was weak which meant she was susceptible to infection. The best way was for Akari to get rest, fluids, and keeping the wound clean. She would come back with fresh bandages, a sling, and pain killers she had access to her at her internship. A bullet wound took weeks for recovery. After two hours Miyu pulled the tube, "She might need another transfusion but I want you to replenish yourself." She told Mikoto. Before Miyu could go, Izumo asked her to help with one more thing. 

Miyu agreed before she knew what it was. He took her to a another room. it was set up to be a sitting space but tonight, (or this morning) it was being used for the dead. The body was covered by a sheet. The air was heavy with the weight of death. She slowly pulled the sheet back to expose his face. "He's so young." Miyu thought. Too young to die so violently. She pulled the sheet back more to get a look at the wound. She was right; the poor soul bleed out in minutes. At the very leasts he didn't suffer long, and he had a friend with him in his final moments. That had to be a comfort on some level. But still, no one should die like that. 

"Have you contacted his family?" Miyu asked, she couldn't look away from his face. 

"We are his family, he didn't have anyone else. Most of us don't." Kusanagi mutter the last part. He was looking out the window as it was too painful to look at his friend. "Can you remove the bullet?" 

Miyu was taken aback by the request, "Why?" 

Kusanagi slid his heads into his pockets, "If I have a bullet we can trace it to a gun. If we can find the gun we can find the guy. We're going to find the guy responsible for all of this and make him pay." His voice wavered. He had been keeping it together the best he could all night. Now that Akari wasn't in danger of bleeding out and he had a moment alone, his emotions were starting to slip. 

Miyu understood. Right now they were reeling. Next they were going to get angry. She knew the Red Clan was going on the war path. And of what Akari said is true, if another King attacked them, then Shizume was in danger of being annihilated. 

Miyu fulfilled his request silently. Working as efficiently as possible, trying not to mutilate the body any more than necessary. Forty minutes. Thats how long it took before she wedged the small brass object out. She dropped it into Izumo's expectant hand. Then she closed him up. It felt wrong not to. When she was done she pulled the sheet back over his body, washed her hands, and finally left. 

It was profound, how much the dead have an effect on a person. 

 

~~11 hours after~~

 

The bar was in a miserable state. Akari had been moved to her bed after a second transfusion and wrapped with clean bandages. In her absence the rest of the boys had shuffled in to grieve in a safe space. They were all spread out. Akagi, Chitose, and Dewa stood around the room solemnly. Bando had his head down at the bar, crying quietly into his arms. Eric and Fujishma sat back to back on the floor, Eric crying. 

"Dammit! Why?!" Yata cussed, punching the wall. "Why did this happen?" Rikio sat across from him. They were ether crying or in quiet shock. None of them could wrap their heads around it. How could their friend be dead? It didn't feel real. It felt like Tatara was going to open the door. That he would come in all smiles and ask why they weren't getting the decorations up. Just like any other day. But he wasn't going to. He was never going to again. 

Upstairs Mikoto sat across from Totsuka's body. The space was so quiet, he hated it. The quiet was far worse than the noise. At least with the noise it had always been full of comradely. Kusanagi came up behind him, stopping by the chair. "So what are we going to do for a funeral? Its up to us." 

"There won't be one." Mikoto said firmly. Funerals were depressing. Totsuka deserved better than to be put in a pit along a hundred other headstones to rot away. He wouldn't have wanted that in his memory. 

"You're going to cremate him yourself." Kusanagi looked over at his friend. He noticed his ear was sporting a new addition. "Is that Totsuka's earring? I don't remember it being so red." 

"It was hollow." He discovered this when he removed the piercing. There was a good chance there wouldn't be anything left after he cremated Totsuka. He didn't want to waste money on a headstone so he sealed a bit of blood inside. A piece of Tatara to carry with him. Mikoto stood up and started to cross. 

"Are you we going to avenge him?" 

Mikoto smirked, "Its not that noble. I'm just going to do what I want to do." The smirked faded, "I'm going to make him pay." 

Kusanagi matched that smirk. "If you think I'm going tell you 'its all gonna work out'..." 

Mikoto turned back to him, "No need for you to say that." 

Kōsuke was facing the stairs as he sat with his best friend. He was the first to notice the creak of that last step. Any quiet sobs ceased to the new arrival. Akari looked like she had risen from the dead, and felt that way. She held her left arm still. She gazed across the broken faces of her peers. She took slow steps towards the bar, aware everyone was watching her. 

"What are you doing out of bed?!" Kusanagi's angry voice yelled. 

She turned her head slowly, mobility restricted. "I'm thirsty." She croaked. Her mouth was extremely dry. 

"Then sit your ass down; I'll get you some water!" He huffed in frustration. 

Akari shuffled to the closest two seater. She tried not to go down heavily but that proved to be too great of an effort for her right now. Her legs collapsed and she hissed when her back hit the cushion. 

Kusanagi set the glass down hard, "If you just ripped your stitches I swear-" 

"You'll what? Shoot me?" Akari said in a low tone.

Yata's fist slammed on a table, "That's not a fucking joke! Don't you fucking joke about that!!" His whole body shook. 

Aakri's face and the same look but her tone softened to the vanguard. "Yata, come here." His shoulders racked, failing to contain his sobs anymore. "Misaki" Akari said firmer, "Come here." 

Yata relented. His body dove into her's, his head pressed into the crock of her neck. Unable to hold back any more he wailed big, heavy sobs. Akari wrapped her good arm around and rubbed circles in his back. Among the hiccups in a small voice he attempted to speak. "Don't....Ever- don't you ever die.... please.... don't-!!!!" 

"Shhh. I'm sorry." She hushed. Even now, her maternal side came to comfort Yata. "I'm sorry I scared you. All of you. Shhhh. It's okay, it'll all be okay." Akari's tone was gentle, nurturing. 

Yata sniffled into her ear, "promise that you won't.... promise you won't die!"

Akari closed her eyes, "I promise." 

 

~21 hours after~

 

It had been a long day. The longest day for Homra. The boys were still downstairs in the bar because no one wanted to go home, to be alone. There was drinking. Some had already crashed for the night. Mikoto himself had taken to the bottle, and he and Kusanagi drank for Totsuka. Anna was a wreck, but she was asleep now. He checked on her frequently. He would have given anything to have made her birthday the normal day it was supposed to be. He checked on Akari, but she wasn't in her room. Again. Mikoto found Akari sitting on the floor next to Tatara's covered body. 

"You're supposed to be in bed." 

Akari looked up at him, face still drained. "I can't stand to be in that bed anymore." 

He came and sat on the chair across from her in the sitting area, "you were shot last night." 

She ignored him, "What are we going to do about Tatara?" 

"I'm cremating him in the morning." 

She nodded. 

"You're staying here." He told her. 

"Like hell I will. If you think I'm missing my best friend's funeral, I'll fracture your skull." The threat was less intimidating given her state but he knew she'd go through with her promise even if she hurt herself in the process. 

"Haven't been sleeping?" It was more of a statement. 

"Have you?" She challenged back. She carefully adjusted, mindful of her shoulder. "It's the faces that get to me. Tatara's face. I don't even have to close my eyes to see it." She looked down at her hand. She had taken Tatara's fang tooth necklace off. Her own token of remembrance. "He asked me if you'd be mad. I wonder, if he meant if you'd be mad at him." 

Mikoto looked down at her. "What else did he say?" 

Akari gave a bitter chuckle, "That everything will work out. In the end. Like he always says." Her lip quivered as she looked off to the side. "I'm so mad at him! I'm mad at him for dying. For saying it will work out as his last words! I'm mad he had to film the night sky and talk to complete strangers! And...I'm mad I couldn't protect the idiot." Her voice, which had been steadily rising, broke off into a quiet admission. "It should have been me. Not him. He was too good for us. To sweet. He should be the one alive right now. If I had pushed him out of the way, or if I-"

"Stop it." Mikoto told her sharply. "You will drive yourself crazy caught in hypotheticals of what could have been done. It won't change anything. Totsuka's dead. Nothing will make that better. You dying in his place wouldn't have been any easier. So cut it out." Akari closed her fist around the necklace. Mikoto stood and came closer, "You want to help Totsuka, stop blaming yourself. Rest, and get better. And let us find the Colorless King." 

Mikoto knelt down. He slid one arm under her good shoulder, the other under her knees. Akari instinctively wrapped her arm around his neck. Mikoto lifted her up with ease. He took her to his room. If he was there maybe she'd get some rest. Akari must have been feeling shitty again as she did not protest. He got her some pain killers and after about twenty minutes her eye's began to droop. Mikoto laid beside her, watching her drift off with the aids of drugs. Silently he admitted; yes. He was mad at Tatara for dying. He would take that anger, and his other anger, and turn it all on the new Colorless King. 

~

An hour before dawn Homra woke. The they chose to do it at a deserted beach. It was really a beautiful place. Tatara would have loved it. He would have brought his camera to take shots of the waves and the little hills were the sand turned to greenery. He would have taken Anna's hand and pointed at things for her to see. He would have kicked his shoes off to feel the sand, and walked up and down looking for natural treasures; Shells, rocks, weathered driftwood. He would smile as the sun came up and talked about how the day was new, about all the possibilities. Then he would laugh and say they should come back and make a day of it. It was the perfect space. 

The set up a lose casket with some plywood, and filled it with white roses. They laid Tatara's body on top. He looked so peaceful. As it should be. Homra gathered around as the sun rose, standing. Except Akari, who sat in a folding chair as a compromise in between Yata and Anna. Miyu also attended, mainly to keep an eye on Akari. At least now she was wearing a sling to keep her arm still while she healed. Once they got set up, they took turns saying their goodbyes. It was hard on all of them, some didn't even say anything. Anna was chanced into a black Lolita dress with red accents in morning. Akari had also changed to a black long sleeve and jeans. Mikoto and Izumo waited behind them. When it was Akari's turn, Yata helped her stand and walk over to the casket. She wore his necklace, just as Mikoto wore his earring. 

Akari reached down and smoothed Tatara's hair. The wind cut through to add to the coldness they felt. There wasn't anything else she could say to him she hadn't already said. "See you, someday. Somewhere." She cupped his cheek one last time. Akari stepped back and Yata was there. His one hand on her back and the other took her hand he guided her back to the chair. After she settled Anna went forward. The child held a single red rose. Anna placed it on his chest. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Anna whispered her goodbyes. She stepped back, tearing up again. 

Mikoto planted a cigarette in his mouth. It was time. He put a hand on Anna's shoulder as he passed her. He raised his hand up. "No Blood." His hand engulfed into flames. 

"No Bone." His clan chimed in unision. 

Mikoto raised his arm up, "No Ash!" 

The casket burst into red and white flames. Mikoto leaned forward close enough to lite his cigarette. The sound of wood cracking under the intensity. Yet just as quickly as it caught, the fire extinguished itself. All that was left was scorch marks on the sand. Anna turned and softly cried into Akari. Mikoto walked through his crying Clan towards the sun. 

Miyu stepped away to leave them to morn together. She bushed a loose strand of hair from her face as she looked towards the sun rise. The sand crunch as footsteps approached. Kusanagi managed a smile, "I just wanted to say thanks for all you've done for us. I appreciate your help right now." 

Miyu nodded, he didn't know how he could play off his hurting for his friends. She guess he felt someone had to be together while everyone else fell apart. "I'm really sorry for your friend." 

Kusanagi nodded. It was kind. He smirked lightly, "You're a good egg." He walked on, tracking down his king. Miyu watched him go. The long shadow casting on the sand as the sky brightened with vibrant colors. It was a beautiful day to send Tatara off.

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged the first series and I'm hooked. Homra is my favorite as they remind me of the Jets in West Side Story. So this fic is from the Homra's perspective and starts before the start of the series.


End file.
